Sailor Star Lost: Destiny
by Corisanna
Summary: NOT AU... Aurora is a typical teenager who has it all-- but her life is turned upside-down when she becomes a senshi. Between golden-armored senshi, handsome caped crusaders, and devious enemies, poor Sailor Star Lost really has her hands full.
1. Act 1: Family Secret

A/N: Hello, out there. I'd just like to say that I co-authored this story with my dear friend and partner-in-crime, Art2_Dream2. If you want to see pictures for the series, or if you simply can't wait for the next installment to be polished, go to the home site, [http://www.geocities.com/art2_dream2][1] . 

Now, this story is but one story arc of at least five planned story arcs in an entire series and continuity. _SSL _is not technically an AU fic; at the moment, it may seem so, but really the only reason for that is the setting. You see, this arc takes place in another galaxy/universe– the physics will be explained sometime in the future– far away from the Sol System. The time frame is roughly equal to that of Crystal Tokyo's; as in, Aurora is sixteen when Chibiusa is the equivalent– which is what, nine-hundred and eight or so? So enjoy the story.

  
  


Edited and re-uploaded 1/17/03

Many apologies, but I can't seem to get the formatting done correctly... Paragraphs refuse to indent more than one space. If someone knows how I can fix this, please tell me.

  


Act 1: Family Secret

_ A girl in a white and golden gown stood on a hill overlooking a bright, crystalline city on a dark night. Two moons hung silently in the blackness of the sky, but provided little light or comfort. The leaves of their tree, their meeting tree, rustled sadly. It missed him, too. She gazed tearfully up at the winking stars as her long auburn hair flew around her face in the cold wind. A single, lonely tear trickled down her fair face, dropped off her chin, and was borne away on the wind. _

_"Where are you?" she whispered. _

_"Aphrodell," a male voice teased softly, warmly. She was no longer standing on the isolated hill; she was in a pale lavender gown, wearing a butterfly mask, dancing with a masked man in a glittering ballroom. The last strains of a gentle waltz faded to quiet applause. An exquisite chandelier made of crystal stars and comets radiated a soft light that threw her partner's face into shadow. His blond hair flopped into his face as, instead of applauding, he held her at arm's length, bent down, and tenderly kissed her gloved hand. Her hand tingled with his touch, even after he drew his lips away. She felt a smile radiate from her very soul. He looked up at her, smiling, and stood to face her. He smiled again, drew her close, and touched his nose to hers. Through his smile he whispered emphatically, "I love you, Flutterbye." She laughed softly, and then they were kissing, his blond locks mixing with her auburn. The next dance was announced-- the Midnight Waltz-- and the masqueraders around them took off their masks. He smiled and started to take off his mask, as well. The voice called again._

_ "Aphrodell..."_

_ She was alone once more. She stifled a sob as yet another tear rolled down her cheek and glittered as it was blown away in that icy wind. "Where are you?" she screamed into the night, as she fell to the grass and burst into tears._

* * * 

BRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNG!!!!!!

A girl with a long, auburn braid sat bolt upright in bed, startled out of her dream. Groggily, she stretched her hand for the clock. She had almost reached it when she lost her balance and fell out of bed. She groaned as she landed in a crumpled heap of jumbled limbs and twisted sheets. "Owieee...." The clock kept ringing insistently. Annoyed at having fallen out of bed, she seized the offending clock and hurled it across the room. It smacked into a theatrical poster-- featuring Aurora, of course-- bounced onto her desk, knocked over several volumes of drama, and crashed to the floor among the rustling of many pages. It made one more sickly, defiant ring before finally stopping. Satisfied, the girl slumped back to the floor, still entwined in her fluffy butterfly-print blanket and silky lavender sheets.

"Aurora, get ready! You're going to be late!" 

A few minutes later, Aurora sat down at the kitchen table, twisting a lock of her hair around her index finger. Her long hair was worn down in her usual way, with her rather long bangs carefully placed to frame her face. She sighed. "Another _wonderful_ day," she muttered under her breath.

"Breakfast's almost ready," her mother chirped, pushing the eggs and bacon around in the sizzling pan. "Did you sleep well, hon?"

"Yeah," Aurora replied, inspecting her impeccably painted fingernails. A worried expression flitted across her face. "But..."

"'But'?" Her mother arched an eyebrow as she slid the contents of the frying pan onto Aurora's plate. She frowned down at the simple breakfast, wishing her daughter had acquired a more exotic taste for food. "'But' what?"

Aurora looked at the ceiling, eyes glazing over. "I had a strange dream last night, Mom."

"Oh? What was it about?"

Aurora snapped back to attention. She knitted her brows in confusion. "Well... you know... I forgot. How odd."

Her mother laughed. "Not really. I forget dreams all the time."

Aurora looked more confused. "But... No... It felt familiar... like it was a dream I've had before."

Her mother looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "Well, if you had it before, then you might have it again." She grinned. "So, try to wake up in the middle of it so you can write it down and tell me."

Aurora looked at her mom oddly, her spoon halfway to her mouth. Her mother was happily puttering about the kitchen, getting out all manner of odd ingredients for her own morning meal, not noticing Aurora's expression. _There she goes again_, Aurora thought, sighing and rolling her green eyes. "Um, sure, Mom." 

Her mother turned around, playfully brandishing a spatula. "Anyway, Aurora, you're late." Aurora gobbled down the last of her bacon, grabbed her lecbook, and darted out the door. 

* * *

Two girls walked down the street, carrying lecbooks. Luma-posts flickered off as the early morning sky slowly blushed to life. The odd hover whisked quietly by, carrying people to work as they started their day. The dark-skinned girl strode with a measured pace, calmly tucking her curly, dark, brown hair behind a beaded blue headband. Her face wore a long-suffering expression as her companion yawned and chittered and basically made a pest of herself. Her mocha-skinned friend alternated between wakefulness and tiredness, whining about the unfairness of early-morning school, her multi-tinted, brown, pigtailed hair bouncing with the sheer amount of caffeine she had consumed.

"Hey, Kazz! Hey, Misha!"

The pair turned around to see Aurora running up to them, panting. Kazz cocked her head to one side, flicking her pigtails. "Hi Rory. I thought Reggi was going to give you a ride today."

Aurora winced. "So did I. That's why I'm a little behind today."

On Aurora's left, Misha snorted derisively. "And Reggi is always a _big_ behind." Aurora gaped at her dark-skinned friend, then lightly smacked her on the arm. "Misha, that's not nice. He's been my boyfriend since I was, like, ten. Anyway, I bet he had a good reason for not coming," she defended, trying to convince herself as well as her friends.

"Like he had a good one for breaking your last date. And for not showing up for your play. And the time--"

"Misha. Shut up," Kazz interjected, noticing the distant frown on Aurora's face. "Aurora already feels bad. Let's change the subject." She grinned mysteriously. "I saw an interesting thing on the news last night. It was a report on the masked people that have been seen around--"

"'News'? Kazz, have you been watching _Conspiracy Planet_ again?" Aurora teased.

"So what if I have?" Kazz sniffed. "Anyway, it was about those stories about people in costumes who rescue people from all sorts of dangerous monsters and disasters and things--" 

"Urban legends," Misha dismissed. "Like there are really _monsters_ on _Capital_! Let's deal with something _real_,--"

"But they had _pictures_!" Kazz protested.

"--like the test in Exobiology," Misha continued, still ignoring Kazz.

Aurora groaned. "Shut up, Miss Smarty-Pants. You'll pass it without studying, A-plus, extra credit, so just hush about the test."

Misha looked at Aurora with theatrical pity. "Didn't study, huh?"

"Do I ever?"

Miffed at being ignored, Kazz smiled wickedly and thrust her open lecbook in front of Misha. Misha glanced at it and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Wow! Ooh, what a cutie! Kazz, who is he?"

Kazz smirked snidely. "One of your little 'urban legends.'"

Aurora stood on tiptoe and peeked over their shoulders to look at a picture of a guy in a black mask saluting the camera. "Isn't he cute?" Misha exalted.

"D'you mean me?" A guy had come up behind them. Aurora turned around and smiled warmly at him.

"Reggi! I knew you hadn't forgotten to pick me up! You were just running later than me today." She hugged Reggi around his wide shoulders.

"I was supposed to pick you up...?" Reggi asked, puzzled. "Oh... yeah... Sorry, Rore, I forgot. I'm sorry." He didn't even attempt to make an apologetic expression.

"It's okay, Reggi," Aurora assured him as the group started moving down the street once more. "Are you coming to the play next week? I got the lead again, remember?"

Reggi looked nervous, his eyes darting from side to side. "Umm... about that..."

"Hey Reggi!" Reggi looked up to see several of his friends in a hover, offering a ride.

"Gotta go." Reggi ran off, leaving a disappointed Aurora standing on the sidewalk, her mouth hanging open as she tried to say something to him.

Kazz glared stonily at the hover as it tore down the street, speeding. "You know, Rory, I'm starting to agree with Misha. You need a new boyfriend." 

* * * 

"Due to the lack of concrete evidence, one cannot conclude that life exists outside of the Alfheim Star Cluster, within which we live," the Exobiology professor droned. The test had been postponed due to the copious number of teens who had skipped out on class. The three girls sat together at adjoining digipen consoles in the only class they had together. Each console was equipped with a pen with a digital tip, which transmitted data on the movements of the pen to the main console as the user wrote-- a technology first introduced to verify cred-card users' signatures. After class, students could transfer their notes to their lecbooks for future use. The girls furiously scribbled notes on the consoles, each trying to look interested. Kazz leaned slightly to her left and whispered to Aurora, "I've got an idea for a new boyfriend for you."

Aurora watched Mr. Hyding as he strode back and forth, drawing a diagram of the Cluster on the digiprojector. She whispered out of the side of her mouth, "Who?"

"The guy on the news." 

Aurora made a disgusted face and began to speak, but stopped as Mr. Hyding looked up. "Several prominent scientists have published a theory called the Gallehaus and Neema Theory of Limited..." he continued.

As soon as the professor turned his back on them, Misha turned to Aurora as well. "You don't think he's cute?" Misha whispered in shock.

Aurora twisted her face, making it mimic the twisting in her stomach. "It's not that. It's just, well, for some strange reason he reminds me of... Allan."

"Your cousin?!" Kazz and Misha struggled to control their faces as they came close to laughing.

"The theory is mainly based on the assumption that Gillgan particles..."

"What's so funny?" Aurora hissed.

"Imagining your cousin as some caped crusader," sniggered Misha. Kazz could no longer hold back her laughter, and the three of them began to giggle together, picturing the obnoxious Allan in a cape, holding a stack of money as a monster ate him.

"...That do not extend beyond the boundary of the Cluster. What's so funny, Miss Phosphor? Please, enlighten me," the professor asked Aurora-- from right beside her elbow.

Speechless for once, Aurora froze in shock. Luckily, Misha broke in. "We were just talking about how Gallehaus and Neema's theory is just based on even _more_ unfounded theories, and therefore unlikely to be proven any time soon, but the two 'scientists' who dreamed up the idea get all this credit without having sufficient proof." The professor looked doubtful, but the bell rang at just that moment. The girls transferred their notes to their lecbooks and ran out of the room, still giggling like mad.

* * *

Aurora closed the front door and kicked off her shoes, still a bit giggly from her last class. "Mom, I'm home." Her mother didn't reply. She put her lecbook on the desk in the front hall. Then she heard her mom talking on the vidphone. Not wanting to interrupt, she quietly slid over to the coolbox to get a drink. Her mother seemed too agitated to notice her.

"Phylyse, did you see that picture?! What's he think he's doing?!" screeched Aurora's aunt, Daria.

"Yes, I saw the picture, Daria. I thought he'd have more sense... We need to talk to him... my house... tonight..." Her mom noticed Aurora and abruptly broke off her conversation. "Aurora's home. Bye. See you tonight."

"Was that Aunt Daria?" Aurora asked casually, keeping her head in the coolbox, though she already had her drink in her hand.

"Yes. She's coming over for a family talk."

"Only Dad's family, I hope. I don't want to see Allan. Do they have to come?" Aurora whined.

"Sorry, he needs to be here," Phylyse responded, a faraway and stern glint in her eyes. Aurora stormed off, frustrated by her mother's vagueness, and preparing to do war with her obnoxious cousin.

* * *

The family sat around the table. Aurora's father, Kailo, sat at head of the table. He still looked fairly young, a man in his mid-forties with a handsome, clean-shaven face topped by carefully trimmed black hair. His dark blue eyes sparkled as he teased his wife, Phylyse. Aurora's mother's hair was nearly the same color as a frosted tree-limb in winter, and styled-- for the most part-- like Aurora's own, but was pulled back in a loose ponytail; her eyes were a brilliant gray-green. Aurora was amazed at how different each member of her family looked. Uncle Davin had the same black hair as his older brother Kailo, but it was long, and he had a mustache. His wife, Aunt Daria, who was Phylyse's younger sister, had long blonde hair and silvery blue eyes. Their children, Thalia and Gavin, both had black hair and dark gray eyes. Her mother's brother, Uncle Grango-- a widower-- sat next to Aurora. Aurora had once heard her mother say that his misty blue eyes were the color of tears. All he lived for were his two children: the sweet Danica, and the dreaded Allan.

The conversation was lively, all about school and work and the traditional teasing about boyfriends. The mood gradually changed, though, once dinner was over. Everyone glanced first to Aurora, then to her parents, as if asking a question. Finally-- and rather out of the blue-- Kailo told Aurora to go to bed.

Aurora gaped at him. "But... Dad..."

"No buts. You have school tomorrow, and what we're going to talk about now isn't any problem of yours. Go to bed," he ordered brusquely. He did not meet her eyes.

"I'm sixteen! I'm old enough to stay up late. I'm two years older than Allan, but he gets to stay up!" Aurora fumed. "I stay up later than this on normal nights--!"

"Aurora. Do what your father tells you to do," Phylyse commanded firmly.

Aurora stood up angrily, brutally shoving her chair into the table, causing the wine in the adults' glasses to slosh onto the tablecloth. She dared the rest of the family to meet her glare; they did not. Thalia and Danica looked at each other and bit their lips, looking away from Aurora. Her aunts and uncles simply looked at the spilled wine. Kailo stared stonily at the centerpiece of flowers with such intensity that they may as well have wilted. Phylyse was the only one who looked at Aurora; her eyes glistened with a sad but firm authority, unrelenting.

Aurora spun on her heel and stomped toward the door. Allan snickered as she passed. Aurora's foot snaked out and violently kicked Allan's chair forward, knocking the breath out of him as he was pinched between the chair back and the table-edge. She strode haughtily out of the room, her mother's furiously yelling voice following her up the stairs. Her only response was to slam her bedroom door.

* * *

Aurora woke up in the middle of the night to hear her father yelling.

"...Stupidest thing...glimpse of you...make yourself a hero! That's not what you're supposed to be doing! If you ever do that again...!" Someone mumbled agreement. Puzzled, Aurora climbed out of bed and opened the door a crack, then peered over the edge of the landing. She had a partial view of the dining room downstairs. Her family was still sitting at the table, but now they were arguing. She could only see a few of her relatives, since the head of the table was out of view.

Allan's irritated voice floated up to her, charged with defiance. "If we let them know about us, we'll have a better time of it. We have enough power to become stars, to become leaders. We were leaders, once." His voice rose, tinged with bitterness. "Why did you give it up? It was stupid of you."

Aurora twisted her face in confusion, leaning a little closer to the crack, wishing she hadn't fallen asleep. _Then_, she thought, _I would know what they're talking about!_

Kailo seethed. Aurora, knowing her father, could picture him twisting the tablecloth into knots. "I'm not stupid, _Page_ Ryo." 

Aurora started. _What did he just call Allan? What's going on?!_

"These Planets don't want us back," Kailo continued. "They are fine the way they are now. If you continue the way you are, you will soon find out why your path is the foolish one." Her father's voice had acquired a deadly calm.

Aurora had never heard that icy tone come from her father before, not even when she missed curfew by four hours that one time with Reggi... Nearly maddened by curiosity, Aurora opened the door and quickly moved to approach the landing. She cringed as she knocked some books off her desk and gritted her teeth as they dropped to the hardwood floor with a loud bang. She closed the door as quietly as she could, then nearly jumped across the room trying to get to her bed. She burrowed into the covers, splayed out her hair, and, with all the ease of an accomplished young actress, closed her eyes and slowed her breathing to the steady rhythm of sleep.

* * *

The conversation downstairs had stopped cold.

"I think your yelling woke Aurora up," Phylyse said quietly as she got to her feet and headed upstairs to Aurora's room. She opened the door, finding Aurora sleeping peacefully on her bed. She moved forward and abruptly tripped on the fallen drama books. Sighing, she picked up the books and muttered something about making sure Aurora cleaned her room soon. Phylyse tiptoed to her daughter's bed and sat down on its edge. Her hand brushed a stray lock from Aurora's eyes. A sad and distant smile trembled on her lips.

"My pretty Aurora. The perfect daughter I had hoped for. I wish I could be the perfect mom you deserve so much." She paused a moment to think before continuing. How she regretted shouting at Aurora! How could she blame her daughter for being angry about having things hidden from her? She traced her daughter's finely-arched eyebrows, fingered her long bangs, admired the burnished red color that made Aurora stand out in the large family. "There is so much I want to tell you. So much you should already know. I wish I had the courage to tell you when you're awake. I'm so sorry, my butterfly. I can't tell you, it would hurt you too much." She bent over to kiss her only child on the cheek. "No matter what anyone says, or whatever happens to me, I'm glad you are normal. I love you," Phylyse whispered, tears glittering on her eyelashes. Brushing them away, she hurried out of the room.

* * *

The door closed with a muted click. Aurora opened her eyes, confused and scared. She rolled over on her side and curled into a ball, wondering what in the Cluster her family was hiding. She thought over all she had heard and seen that evening, then turned her mind to the past. How many times had they met without her? And Thalia and Danica-- they were her friends as well as her cousins. They were in on it, whatever "it" was. She turned her mind to the immediate problem: how to figure it all out. It was then that the plan came to her. Determined, she rolled back over and stared at the wall, waiting for sleep to come.

* * *

"Mom, I have a headache," Aurora moaned as she came out of her room the next morning, still in her pajamas, face flushed. Phylyse took one look at her, frowned, and told her daughter to go lie back down. Her father peeked in on her as he was leaving for work.

"I _told_ you to go to bed early."

"That's probably what made me sick. Teenagers are _supposed_ to be up late," Aurora groaned.

Her dad laughed, said, "Feel better, Butterfly," and quietly shut her door. She heard him go outside and start his hover. She stared at the ceiling and listened to its quiet hum fade as he drove away. Her mother came by a few minutes later. 

"I have to go, Honey. Will you be all right?" she asked Aurora, her voice laden with concern.

"Fine, I'll be fine...," Aurora replied listlessly, turning away from the window. "Where are you going?" she asked.

Phylyse sighed. "Errands. I'll be back as soon as possible. I swear." She smiled, and quickly left.

Aurora sat and waited until she was sure her mother had left the house. She sighed with relief that the first stage of her plan had gone off without a hitch-- thank the Cluster her parents hadn't walked in on her while she had been chafing her cheeks! She stood up and entered her large bathroom. The counter was covered with cosmetics in neat containers, arranged by color. There were also wigs on mannequin heads, and a closet full of costumes was reflected in the brightly-lit stage mirror. Her family spoiled the aspiring actress with theatrically themed gifts on many occasions. She looked in the mirror and started to twist her hair into a bun.

"Errands, my foot," she huffed.

* * *

"Maybe she _is_ just shopping," Aurora sighed to herself, discouraged. She watched her mom go into a fourth store as she sat on her hovped. Bored, she let her gaze wander around the quiet little market street. Usually, the quaint shopping district was crowded with customers, but Phylyse Phosphor was an aggressive, up-an'-at-'em, early-morning shopper, so the street wasn't crowded yet. Aurora smoothed the gray business skirt and white blouse of her rather effective adult disguise and heaved another big sigh. She slumped forward, propping her chin up on her hands, looking at the storefront in dismay. Her mouth turned down in a frown and her dark maroon lips pouted. "I'll bet the whole thing was a dream. I've risked my parents' wrath because of another stupid dream."

She was about to leave when a police officer sauntered up next to her. He stopped, leaning nonchalantly against a nearby lumapost. He looked her up and down from behind large, dark glasses. "Hello, miss."

Aurora sat upright. "Why, um, hello, officer," she answered, unnerved not only by his sudden appearance but by the hungry way he looked at her face.

He pushed slightly away from the lumapost, leaning closer to her. "What do you think you're doing?" he hissed through barely opened lips.

"Wha-what am I doing? Whatever do you mean?" Aurora asked, hiding her fear with what she hoped was a glamorous, businesslike smile. _If I get in trouble with the cops now,_ she thought,_ Mom and Dad'll ground me until I'm fifty!_

"I know what you're doing. You're following her, too." He smiled sinisterly, the grin slowly spreading across his face.

Aurora shifted nervously. The guy wasn't making sense. "I wasn't doing anything. She's my..."

"No! She is mine!" the cop screamed, startling her and causing several bystanders to turn and stare. Aurora gasped as he began to transform, his muscles bulking up and his skin rippling with change. She closed her eyes for a moment, not really believing what was happening. She opened them again, shielding her face with her arm. She gasped with fright at the creature before her.

He had two arms and two legs and stood upright, but his humanity ended there. He towered over Aurora, her head barely reaching his waist. His face resembled a wolf's, caught forever in a wicked snarl. From his back sprouted dark, bat-like wings, ripped into useless shreds. His dark brown body was covered in oily hair. Aurora was frozen to the spot. The monster loomed over her and roared, revealing ragged fangs and foul breath. He eased down on his haunches, then swiftly rose and swiped at the hovped, all in one fluid movement. The hit connected, and Aurora found herself in the curbside gutter-- across the street. Dazed, she simply stared vacantly at the creature, who was now advancing upon her slowly. It seemed to grin at its quarry's fear. As it drew within a few feet, Aurora cringed, anticipating a blow from those thick, heavy paws. 

"Leave her alone!" a familiar voice ordered.

The monster looked up to appraise the new arrival. Aurora turned around to see a woman in an unusual costume striking an authoritative pose. The woman wore what looked like a black, skintight leotard, black elbow-length gloves trimmed with dark teal bands, a very short, pleated white skirt, white knee-high boots trimmed with small dark teal stars, a white sailor collar, and a dark teal, star-shaped brooch surmounting a paler teal bow. Her left cheek bore a tiny, teal, star-shaped jewel, and her long, light brown hair was tied in a loose ponytail. Oddly enough, Aurora recognized her.

"_Mom?!_" she demanded incredulously, her attention diverted from the monster looming behind her. She was completely disoriented. _This is must be a dream. This has to be a dream, it isn't possible. _

Aurora's mother was shocked as well. A million things raced through her mind, preventing her from doing anything to defeat the monster. _Why is Aurora _here_, of all places? It can't be _my_ Aurora. Aurora's safe at home, away from the insanity of my senshi life. Protected by a safe shell of ignorance...._

But she _was_ there. In the middle of it all. And she _recognized_ Phylyse. Both froze, staring dumbly at one another.

A large, clawed hand came crashing down toward Aurora. Unable to do anything else, she shrieked in terror as the world blurred and spun crazily. 

"Aurora!" her mother shrieked.

Suddenly, a caped figure appeared and scooped Aurora up and out of the way. From the safe and familiar grasp of the man's arms, Aurora watched as her mother fought the monster, dodging and weaving, trading blows, a fighting machine in a sailor fuku.

"What are you _doing_ here, Aurora?!" the man demanded angrily. He put her on her feet and held her shoulders tightly, forcing her to look at him. "I thought you said you were sick! Go home. Now!" Aurora looked up at his face, shocked, recognizing the unmistakable features of her father, even though he wore a slim black masquerader's mask.

"Dad?" She backed away, panicky. First her mother, now her father. "What's going on?!" Her father, her wonderful, funny father, gave her a push toward the safe end of the street. 

"Go home!" he ordered, his voice full of rage. She started to run. She ran from this strange masked man, from this caped, armor-clad warrior who was so familiar and yet so foreign. She ran from the sounds of her mother, her beautiful, wise, gentle mother, killing the frenzied creature. Screams and howls chased at her heels. Scared, confused, and crying, she ran.

* * *

"How is she?" Kailo quietly asked his wife when he got home from work. Painful regret was etched on his tired features. All he could think of was the horrible manner in which he had acted toward his daughter. He kept hearing the surprised rage in his words as he ordered her home; he kept seeing the shattered, trembling expression in Aurora's eyes. Phylyse had always warned him that he needed to keep his temper in check when he was afraid; now, he wished he had taken his wife's words more seriously.

Phylyse sat on the sofa, dejected. She choked down a sob, tears running down her high cheekbones. "I don't know. She won't talk to me. She won't come out of her room. I'm scared, Kailo." She looked up at him, her eyes wide and looking for reassurance. "How will we ever explain it to her? She'll never forgive us...!" She started to sob again. 

Kailo knelt by her side, pulled her to his chest, and held her close. "We'll start at the beginning and go from there," he whispered, trying to convince himself as well as his wife. "Come on, let's get this over with."

Together, they climbed the stairs and approached Aurora's room. Kailo took a deep breath, struggling to steady his nerves. He rapped on the door. 

No answer.

Kailo swallowed, then cleared his throat. He looked down at Phylyse, who was hugging herself tightly, looking for all the stars like a cold, frightened little girl. She was even wincing. He caught his breath, then looked at the door. _I will not get angry I will not get angry I will not get angry..._ Working to keep his voice steady, he called, "Aurora, let us in. We have something to discuss with you."

Still no answer.

Hesitantly, he opened the door. Aurora was sprawled on her belly on her bed, watching the interplanetary news. Her eyes focused apathetically on the serious human woman talking on the vid screen. She didn't acknowledge their presence.

"I'm glad..." Kailo began. He stopped, faltering, unsure of how to begin. Aurora didn't react. He sighed deeply. "I have a story to tell you. I guess we should have told you sooner, but we were afraid of how you would take it...

"The story actually begins a very long time ago, when this Star Cluster had just formed. About the same time, several powerful... people... emerged. They were the defenders of Stars and Planets and together they fought to keep the whole Cluster safe. The power was handed down in families, from generation to generation. New knights and senshi replaced the older ones in a continuous cycle, but gradually, the ranks of the defenders started dwindling." He paused, his lips forming a grim line. "Now, many Stars are left without Guardians. At one time there was one Guardian for every Star and every Planet in what is now the Republic."

He paused again and looked to his wife-- his princess-- who still stood in the doorway, hugging herself and trying to keep from crying. He could sense the ache she felt; his own heart echoed it. He turned back to Aurora. "When we were younger, your mother and I were two of the leaders. Your mother is Sailor Star Mera, and I am Star Knight Kalor. We fought together, and sacrificed together, and eventually we fell in love. 

"We were so excited when we had you. We were going to tell you all about it when you discovered your powers... But that never happened. Not a single pen, compact, sword, _nothing_magical worked on you. You were a perfectly normal little girl, but by the time we admitted it..." He sighed heavily-- guiltily-- and briefly closed his eyes. "Well, it was too late. We were afraid to tell you. Afraid you might get hurt."

Kailo stopped and looked down at his daughter. It seemed she was still not paying him the slightest bit of attention. Her eyes were riveted on the vid screen. Helpless and annoyed, he turned to the door, where Phylyse was leaning heavily against the door frame. She looked as though she was crumpling up inside. Kailo sighed resignedly, completely at a loss, and rose to leave.

"...Are researching the phenomenon occurring in the neighboring star, Helio," the reporter was saying. Kailo paused and turned to look at the screen. The vid showed stock footage of the bright white star as it shone brightly, then did a split-screen with what looked like a sick star. It was boiling in turmoil, dark spots squirming around it. Its light was severely diminished. Kailo's jaw went slack. He turned to Phylyse, whose hand was over her mouth in shock. He turned back to the screen, which was showing the reporter once again. "This just in... Helio has collapsed! A black hole has formed! The surrounding systems must be evacuated. I repeat, the surrounding systems must be evacuated! I don't know how this could have happened--"

Kailo and Phylyse looked at each other once again, then ran to the hover. Aurora sprang off her bed and followed right on their heels. 

"Phylyse, call everyone! I mean everyone, all the senshi and knights in the area! Aurora, get to an evacuation ship!"

"No!" Aurora protested, jumping in the hover with them. "You've left me behind too many times. I'm going."

Kailo opened his mouth and held up his hand, about to yell. Phylyse grabbed his hand and said breathlessly, "No time to argue!" She turned to her daughter. "You can go to the meeting, but _no further_."

Kailo was about to protest, but Aurora nodded firmly. "Deal."

* * *

In the park, dozens of people were gathering at the outdoor theater. The field was filled with the bright white suits of planetary senshi, the black of knights and star senshi, and splashes of color from their collars, skirts, and capes. Aurora stared, recognizing most of them. Several were cousins, and many were family friends she had known her whole life. They stared at her as she passed them, following her parents. She heard whispers of her name, questioning her presence.

Thalia and Danica, or whoever they were, ran up to Aurora and stopped her. Both had the same black fuku as Phylyse, but they each had a different color motif. Thalia had shades of light purple, and Danica wore shades of blue.

"Aurora, why are you here?!" Thalia demanded. "You're not one of us!"

Danica elbowed Thalia in the ribs. "What she means is that you don't have magic. You'll have no protection. You really should leave."

"No," Aurora said stubbornly. "I want to see what everyone's been hiding from me my entire life."

Thalia looked distant. "It wasn't our choice."

Danica gazed sympathetically at Aurora, agreeing. "Yeah, your parents decided--" 

"Excuse me."

The murmur of about a hundred senshi and knights hushed as Kailo, or Kalor, or whoever, began to speak. Aurora shoved through the crowd, wondering why it was her father who was the one in charge. "I am glad you have all managed to come here, and--"

"Yes, Kalor," a voice called from the crowd. Aurora managed to get to the front and recognize the speaker as Mr. Sket, one of the cartoonists who worked for her father's newspaper. "I'm quite sure most of us have heard the welcoming speech a hundred times. Cut to the chase."

Kalor shrugged as the crowd murmured their agreement. "I'm quite sure you've all heard about Helio collapsing into a black hole. This was not a natural occurrence. Helio is far too young of a star to just die like that."

"That goes without saying," Aurora heard her mother mutter next to her father. Aurora walked a few steps to stand by her mother. Phylyse wrapped an arm around Aurora's shoulders. A general hush fell over the crowd. Her father stopped for a second, waiting to pounce on anyone who dared mention that his daughter should not be there. He readied his retorts, but when no comment came, he relaxed and continued.

"As I said, this is not normal. I have received word that Sailor Star Helio suddenly collapsed this evening, no warning, nothing. As you know, her life sympathizes with that of her Star. She is very near death; we must act quickly to save her life and Helio's. If this was a normal happening, she of all people would have known it was coming."

There was a general mummer of agreement. Uncle Davin, or whatever his name was as a knight, spoke up. "What do you want us to do? This is a black whole we're talking about, here." 

"I'm sure you are all aware of the new creatures that have been beginning to show up all over Capital." Aurora's mind flashed to the horrible wolf-creature at the shopping center, and to Kazz's claims about superheroes saving the people of Capital from monsters. _They're not urban legends after all_, she thought. _Oh, Kazz, what you'd give to be in my shoes..._

Kalor continued with his speech. "I believe that they are somehow connected to this mess. I don't know who or what is behind this, but we will defeat them like we have defeated all that came before." A wild cheer erupted, but it died quickly as Uncle Grango started to speak.

"Are you sure we can defeat a black hole?" Grango said quietly, looking at the ground. The others looked away from him. Of all the people present, he was the one most qualified to speak of fear and loss. He was no coward, but the death of his wife at the hands of an enemy had left him deeply scarred and weary of battle. "Anyone who can cause a black hole to form will be powerful-- maybe as powerful as the Golden Queen. The losses will be staggering."

"So, Star Knight Teraz, what do you want us to do?" Kalor said gently but firmly. "We are senshi. We can not abandon our systems."

"I know," Teraz said quietly. "I just want everyone to remember that we are not immortal, and victory will not always come without a price paid in blood."

Kalor regarded him sadly, then looked up at the rest of the crowd. "Thank you for those words, Teraz. We should all bear that in mind. However, that won't be the case this time. We_will _succeed. If we join together, we will be able to defeat anything. Are you with me?"

The crowd roared their approval. Teraz nodded slowly, contemplating how many friends and family he might have to bury when this affair was over. Or would his friends and family end up burying him?

Kalor held up a hand, hushing the crowd as he began again. "First, we must teleport to the trouble--"

"No need to," hissed a low, menacing voice that seemed to ooze like a foul slime over everything. "It has come to you." 

A black ball of energy appeared on the stage, directly in front of Kalor. 

"What the....?!"

The senshi in the audience gasped and readied themselves for battle. The sphere shaped itself into an emaciated, ashen man with black hair and a black cape, holding a crooked black cane. Negative energy swirled mistily around him, a crackling, snapping aura. 

"Aah, such energy," the man cackled. "It was so nice of you to gather together here. Now I don't have to track you down, one at a time. That was becoming so very boring." The man stretched his hand out, and black-and-purple lightning shot out of his palm towards Star Knight Kalor.

Kalor dodged it and leaped to attack, rapier in hand. The dark man blocked the swipe and called out, "Mere swords cannot hurt me. I am Fenrir. I am pure darkness!" He walked over to Kalor and simply pushed him off the stage. Sailor Star Mera cried out for her husband and retaliated with the first attack that came to her mind. 

"Star Mera Strike!"

She thrust two fingers of her right hand toward the man, and a burst of pale green light lanced out for him. The pale man held up his cane and blocked. The beam shattered into rays of light that bounced away, but were pulled back to the center of the cane. The attack was absorbed completely.

"Thank you for the extra energy," he called to Mera, who stood silently gaping at Fenrir's cane. "Let me return the favor...." 

Dark green lightning struck Mera in the stomach, knocking her down. Aurora gasped and raced to her mother as Fenrir turned to fight the warriors in the audience. Finding Mera hurt but safe, she felt a newly discovered rage bubble through her veins. Her vision fogged, and a hidden corner of her mind pushed aside her normal consciousness. Through the fog, she seethed, _No one hurts my family. Never again. Never, ever again. I promised. I'll protect them this time. I promised I'd protect them_. She stood and charged insanely toward Fenrir, her rage mounting as she drew closer.

While he was still distracted by the other soldiers, Aurora tried to grab him from behind, but the emaciated man heard her final approach. He dodged, sending her flying off balance for lack of compensation. He grabbed her wrist in an iron grip as she fell, and twisted it deftly behind her back. She cried out in pain as all of her weight was forced to be supported by her twisted shoulder.

"Amusing. You seem to be powerless, yet you attack me. Why?" the fiendish man whispered.

"Leave my family alone!" Aurora hissed viciously, the pain from her shoulder stoking her fury.

Fenrir arched a brow, then smiled slowly, admiring the green fire of the girl's eyes. "Courage, beauty, and loyalty are things I like in my personal servants. Speaking of servants... here they come now."

Hundreds of small, dark, distorted demons descended from the sky, urged on by six girls with catlike tails. "We will talk later, when we will not be interrupted." The dark man pushed her aside, and a black sphere enveloped her.

* * *

In the dark ball, Aurora could see nothing. She could only hear the screams of her family and the other soldiers. Terrified, she crouched in a fetal position as tears of fright streamed down her face. She covered her ears, trying to block the screams, trying to block out the pleas for aid the soldiers called as they fought a losing battle and hoped for a miracle.

_They're out there dying and I can't do anything. I wish I could...I wish I could_... The high-pitched scream of a young girl punctured her thoughts, chilled her soul. _Was that Danica? Or Thalia? _She buried her head in her hands and breathed heavily, gripping her ears and squeezing her eyes shut, fervently praying that her family would survive.

* * *

_She stood in a field of flowers. In the distance, an ivory palace encrusted with gold glittered in the sunshine. Her gauzy white-and-gold dress flowed like water around her legs, stirring the flowers. She laughed joyfully as a thousand butterflies of every shade of light rose from the flowers and fluttered around her head. She loved butterflies. She always had. One stopped and landed on her palm. It was a brilliant scarlet. _

_"My stars... What_ are_ you doing?" a voice asked from beside her. Aurora turned to face the speaker. A short girl in a scarlet dress was frowning disappointedly at her. Her ankle-length blonde hair blew gently in the wind as she pouted and examined Aurora closely. "Why ever did you give up so easily?"_

_ Aurora blinked. "What else could I do? I can't fight. I'm a reject. I'm not a soldier. I don't have magic." _

_The girl laughed merrily, as though she knew something Aurora didn't. Then she smiled warmly at Aurora, and took Aurora's hands in her own. Her fingernails had glittering scarlet stars on them. "You are not a reject. You must try. You must never give up, no matter how dark it gets. There is always a way; you just have to find it." She grinned even wider. "Just use the stubbornness we all know you have a great deal of. Good luck, Little Star. There is more light and magic in you than you know." The girl winked and smiled sweetly at her, slowly turning transparent. "Find your light within," she whispered as she finished dissipating, suddenly transforming into the scarlet butterfly. She and the other butterflies dissolved, taking the field with them._

Aurora looked up into the darkness, stifling her tears. She stood up, a determined look on her face.

"I don't know who that was, but she's right, I've got to try. I'm too stubborn to let it all end this way.

"The best way to fight darkness is light, so, what I need is some very powerful light," Aurora reasoned. "Now where would I get light that powerful?" She suddenly realized that she was no longer in darkness. From within her heart shone a bright white-gold light that grew until it illuminated her entire body.

* * *

Fenrir held Kalor by the throat. "You are a fool, Knight. Give up now, or I will do more than just drain away their energy. Tell me where it is." 

"What do you mean?" Kalor gasped.

"Where is the Bright One? Where is the one who stands at the Crossroads of Fate?! Where is it?! I must destroy it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. And even if I did, I would never tell the likes of you," Kalor spat, struggling to breathe.

"Fool! I am pure darkness. I will take away your light. I absorb your weak light. Nothing can stop me!"

"Well then, I guess we need a _brighter_ light!" a familiar voice, but filled with a new air of authority, called from nowhere.

"Who said that?! Show yourself!" The dark man looked around. He dropped Kalor in a heap. He stared at the dark sphere, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. 

"Certainly."

The ball shattered into a billion pieces, and light poured out, turning it into a sphere of golden light. From the light, a new senshi emerged. Dressed in a black catsuit with a translucent gold skirt and golden star embellishments, she was quite obviously different than the other senshi who lay unconscious in the park.

"Who is that?" Kalor asked, stunned, from the ground. "Aurora?" he whispered, as he drifted into unconsciousness.

"Ah, the light I felt. It was you. So nice of you to show up." Fenrir sent out blackish-purple lightning from his hands. It struck the new senshi and knocked her to the ground. She tried to stand back up, but the black-winged creatures fell upon her. She was quickly obscured from view.

Fenrir sighed in mock disappointment. "A pity really. I had such hopes..." But as he turned, a ball of light violently flung back the creatures. 

"Impossible!" he shouted. He attacked yet again, but the girl countered with an attack of her own.

"Star Nova Beam!"

The senshi splayed out her hands and thrust her palms towards Fenrir. A focused beam of golden light shot from them, heading for Fenrir's newly-released attack. The powers met and dispersed in an explosion of crackling energy. Meanwhile, the monsters crept ever closer. She looked disdainfully first at them, then at Fenrir. She smiled a little half smile, then closed her eyes, crossed her arms over her chest, and began to summon her power.

"Starlight..."

Worried by the sheer amount of energy she was gathering, Fenrir yelled, "Stop her before she can finish it!" Several monsters leapt to obey the command. The tailed girls fidgeted uneasily.

"Cataclysmic..."

The creatures shrieked in pain as they bounced off the globe of light that suddenly surrounded her.

"Supernova!" she yelled, opening her eyes and flinging her hands out wide. A shockwave of light spread out, destroying the monsters and flattening the stage and trees, passing over the fallen Guardians, and eventually dispersing at the edge of the field. Fenrir and the cat-tailed girls were nowhere in sight.

On one knee, the newly awakened warrior panted for breath, taking in her surroundings. She was surrounded by fallen Guardians, overwhelmed by sheer numbers. However, though the park was a scene of destruction, she sensed that not a single dark creature was lurking in the shadows. "A little overboard, perhaps," she managed to say between gasps. "But my work is not done." Her breathing slowly returned to normal; her pulse regained a steady rhythm.

She stood up, looking at the sky and the bruised darkness where Helio, a beautiful, light-giving Star, had once been. The light from the Stars nearby was blurry, smudged in a clockwise spiral with the bruise as its epicenter. She whispered softly, "I'm sorry, my sister. I should have been there to guard you. This is going to drain most of my energy reserves for a while, but I must repair the damage that has been done to you. It is my duty." She held out her hands, forming a cup in which light started to gather. 

"One for you and one for your Guardian, wherever she lies. This will not repair all, but it will help." The senshi's face started to show strain as she focused more and more energy into her hands. Light began to stream from the unconscious senshi around her. 

"Thank you, friends," she murmured as the spell neared completion. She opened her hands to reveal two translucent white butterflies that shone with the pearlescent colors of the rainbow. The two delicate carriers of the healing light flew away, seeking the two candles that needed relighting. 

The new senshi smiled weakly as they fluttered out of sight, then tumbled to the ground, golden ribbons of light unwrapping themselves from her body as she fell. By the time she hit the ground with a gentle thud, she was Aurora once more.

* * *

The first pale light of dawn struck the ruined park. Sailor Star Mera stood viewing the destruction. Not a single monster remained in sight. All over the park, the senshi were slowly waking up from the severe energy drains of the night before. She barely remembered what had happened. The last thing she could clearly remember was her daughter bathed in brilliant light as a new senshi. 

_Aurora...!_

Star Mera demorphed, resuming the form of Phylyse. She staggered to Aurora, hoping to find her alive. When she reached her daughter, Phylyse found her in a deep, deep sleep. All she could do was sit and hold her only child, crying tears of gratitude for whatever force kept her daughter alive.

Around Aurora's neck, on a delicate, claspless chain of gold, a new star charm shone in the light of the dawning sun.

* * *

Several days later, when Aurora had finally awakened, Aurora's family surrounded her as she told her story. Even though it was broken and missing parts, it captured their full attention. She was happy to be alive, wrapped up in a blanket and her family's love. She had slept soundly for three days straight, recovering her strength. She didn't remember much of the night once she transformed. It was almost as if something within her had taken control of the situation when she didn't know what to do. But she didn't tell her family that. She couldn't. She wondered how they would react. However they would take it, it would not be pretty.

"…And next thing I knew I woke up in my bed." She finished the edited version of the story and took a sip of the hot liquid in front of her. Her beloved family looked back and forth among themselves, searching for words. At last her father spoke.

"I don't know how we were so wrong about you, Aurora. You're stronger than all of us put together." Aurora could tell her dad was proud of her. 

"So, what's your name, Aurora?" Thalia asked excitedly.

"Aurora," Aurora answered, puzzled.

"No, silly, your other name."

"I don't know what you mean." Aurora became even more puzzled.

"Well, I'm Sailor Star Kad, Danica is Sailor Star Lyr, and so on, so what's yours?"

"I don't have one," Aurora said, looking at her glass. Thalia was terribly disappointed.

"Well, what Star are you allied with?" Aunt Daria asked.

"I don't know." Aurora shrugged, still looking at her glass. For the first time, Aurora asked herself: _Why am I different from them?_ Nothing answered her question.

Her family looked at her strangely, silently. She could feel them staring at her, puzzled. It hurt._Why?_

"What did you do? Lose your Star?" Allan remarked sarcastically, breaking the silence.

Aurora glared at him and was about to snap a comeback, when Daria exclaimed, "That's it!" Everyone stared at Daria. "Aurora is Sailor Star _Lost_!"

Aurora's mouth dropped open. "I'm not going to answer to that name!"

"Why not?" her mom laughed. "I think it's nice. It suits you." 

"That's because she's _always_ lost, _mentally_ lost!!" Allan shouted, and bolted out the door. Aurora ran after him as the rest of the family laughed.

Through tears of laughter her mother commented, "At least she's back to normal."

* * *

"This is the merely the beginning, little senshi. Fenrir is _not_ so easily defeated." Fenrir sat on an elaborate black iron throne, molded into monstrous forms. The Nobles, his catlike lackeys, bowed and shivered at his feet. "We will meet again. And then you will learn." 

* * *

"The pieces are nearly in place," a soft, musical voice whispered, somewhere in the depths of the Multiverse. Two cloaked figures, one in black and one in white, sat at a multidimensional game board, playing a game with rules that few beings were capable of understanding.

"They are not yet ready," the second responded.

A third figure, cloaked in misty gray, walked to the game board and picked up a piece that looked remarkably like Star Lost. Her wise young face wore a determined expression. "They will be. They _must_ be."

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/art2_dream2.



	2. Act 2: New Arrivals

A/N: Hey, all. And now... the plot machine actually starts to work. Things begin to pick up quickly once the Valk and Dalyn are introduced, so sit tight and keep reading at least through the next Act. Please?

  


Edited and re-uploaded 1-17-03

Gah! I went through and edited every single instance of jacked-up typos, of which there were two types: Italicized words would suddenly clump together with a non-italicized word before or after them... and the lower-case "e" with an acute accent ("accent aigu" for you Frenchies out there) kept being turned into a capital "E" with an acute accent! I know for a fact it was NOT like that when uploaded, so I suspect that it's the work of WordPerfect10's HTML conversion... sooo, if you see any of those faults, please DON'T TELL ME ABOUT THEM– I already know! LOL. Enjoy the story!  
  
Act 2: New Arrivals

_Note: Several months have passed since the events of Act 1: Family Secret, and Aurora has adjusted to the life of a senshi fairly quickly... but we all know that if something begins easily, it absolutely will not end up that way, ne?_

  


"Star Lost, behind you!" Sailor Star Kad shouted desperately. Sailor Star Lost whirled around just in time to dodge the monster. "Star Sprinkle Loop!" Star Kad cried, lassoing the monster with her attack.

Seeing her chance, Star Lost delivered the crushing blow. "Star Nova Beam!" The monster screeched in fury, then dissipated into a black mist before disappearing completely. 

Star Kad jumped up and down with excitement. "We got him! Look out universe, Star Kad and Star Lost are here!"

Star Lost smiled and blinked, smothering a yawn. She sure was tired today. Star Kad continued to dance her weird little victory dance. How did her cousin still have all that energy, anyway?

Kad stopped dancing and bubbled to her cousin, "Star Lost, I have decided that patrol is never quite as interesting with the others as it is with you! When I go out with them, we_never_find monsters! They seem to like attacking _you_."

"Lucky me," Star Lost said thickly. She sighed and wearily added, "Let's go home. I'm tired."

Star Kad knitted her brows. Softly, she said, "This isn't like you, Aurora. You're getting so tired. It's not even midnight yet. Are you sick?"

"No." Star Lost wavered. "I think it's like Mom said: my body is just getting used to using magic."

"I was never like that." Star Kad shook her head.

"You were eight when you first transformed." Star Lost glared. "How do you remember?"

"I just do," Kad dismissed, waving it off. "I think there's something else wrong with you."

Star Lost shrugged. "Can we just go home?" she whined. "I honestly just need some sleep."

"You're sure?"

"Positive." 

"Fine. We'll go home-- but _you're_ explaining to your parents why we cut patrol short," Star Kad grumped, leaping off the building and down to the empty street, where she let herself revert to mortal form. "I guess it's a good idea to go home anyway. We _do_ have school tomorrow."

Star Lost jumped down and landed lightly next to her cousin. "You mean _I_ have school._ You _can sleep in as long as you want, 'cause _you_ get to study at home."

Thalia stuck her tongue out at her cousin. "It's not _my_ fault you enjoy public school more." 

Star Lost allowed her transformation to drift away, leaving her as normal teenager Aurora. Thalia started off down the street, ranting about how studying at home was more fun than "real" school. Aurora followed behind, dragging her feet, not in the mood to participate in the familiar argument.

Aurora stopped as Thalia went on, unnoticing. There was something weird going on. It felt like… like someone was watching her. But there was no one on this street, was there? Her heart started pounding-- _Did someone see us transform? What if it's a stalker? _Aurora whirled around, adrenaline pumping, looking for someone-- but the street was empty. A glint of light from the silhouette of a building caught her eye. On a nearby rooftop stood five figures, half-hidden in shadow . Their feminine silhouettes were black against the backdrop of the brilliant full moon. The glint of light was a reflection of something metallic on their heads and bodies. Aurora blinked in surprise. _Armor? Who would be wearing armor in the middle of the night, standing on a rooftop? _The one in the center moved her head, slightly lowering her chin, as though to look Aurora directly in the eye. Her long cape rustled in the wind that caught their hair and skirts and whirled them about. Aurora could swear she hear a strange tinkling noise. She was afraid-- but intrigued. They looked familiar to her, almost as figures from a dream. She vaguely wondered if they would say something to her.

"Whassa matter, Rory?" Thalia called.

Aurora blinked rapidly, her reverie broken. She turned and looked down the street, where Thalia was standing, hands akimbo and eyes narrowed in annoyance. Unsure of what to do, her mouth hanging open to explain, she turned back to the building. The figures were no longer there. With yet another shake of her head, Aurora tried to shake off the daydream. "I thought I saw... never mind." She rushed off to join her cousin. "I'm so tired, I'm seeing things."

* * *

Fenrir narrowed his eyes and tapped a finger on his armrest. "She is strong-- stronger than many who have tried to defeat me, perhaps even stronger than _them_. But they have failed so far…as will she. No one can defeat darkness; the more she tries, the quicker she will learn-- and the sooner she will give up." He looked down at the Nobles, his latest creations. Creatures of darkness and light, knowledge and primal magic, the Nobles were the most loyal of servants. They just had one fatal flaw: they could not seem to do anything right. They gathered around his black iron throne in an effort to rise higher in his esteem. 

"My Lord."

The low, respectful voice called him back to himself. Xenon had returned. Xenon bowed deeply in front of him, her pale, nearly transparent bangs hiding her face as the rest of her hair fell down the sides of her face in four loose, shoulder-length ponytails.

"Report," barked Fenrir.

She stood up, revealing her normal costume, a strapless gray catsuit and a delicate tiara displaying her personal symbol: a fan made of three pale, silvery scales, pinned together by three black gemstones.

"According to your order, Sire, my servant and I infiltrated Capital." Xenon's white tail lashed slowly back and forth. She was excited about something. Hopefully it was useful news, not the worthless rumors she had been bringing as of late. "We traced the source of the echo you felt. It seems to be coming from an item of power somewhere within the city."

"Is that all? You came here to tell me you followed my orders?"

"N-no…my Lord," she stuttered.

"Then get to the point." Fenrir clenched his fists and narrowed his eyes at the girl. The Noble tried to gather her thoughts again. 

"We…we used the tracer and we followed it to a place where the humans keep their relics. I sent Dysprosium to create a distraction while I investigated further." Xenon scowled. "The senshi murdered poor Dysprosium as I investigated. I came back to show you what I found."

"And that would be...?" Fenrir said.

Xenon held up a miniature, grey crystal globe-- thePhotoSphere, the personal tool Fenrir had given her. She closed her eyes into slits and the sphere began to glow and hover. A tiny beam of light shot up about two feet, then widened. A three-dimensional image of a room filled with weapons behind glass cases appeared.

"My lord, I followed the energy trail to this room, but as soon as I entered, the emission of energy stopped. I believe that the object is partially sentient, and was aware of my presence." She smiled up at her master, hoping this would be enough. 

"So. It's a weapon of some sort, then, Xenon?" Fenrir asked, curiosity wickedly piqued. "A sentient weapon searching for someone...." 

"Yes, my Lord." Xenon nodded.

"If it is sentient, how do you plan to discover which one it is?"

Xenon turned off the image, and the sphere faded away. Respectfully, she explained. "The object will not reveal itself until it finds that which it seeks. I believe my appearance frightened it. I propose to watch it until it feels safe enough to start looking again. When it begins again we will be there to take it." She bowed deeply. "I seek your permission to return with Molybdenum and keep the room under observation, sir. The object is too anxious to find someone; it will make a mistake, and we will have it." She bowed her head, waiting for an answer.

Fenrir stood, his black robes swirling around his skeletal form. He descended the steps of the throne and slowly approached Xenon. He bent down and turned her chin up to face him, his bony, ice-cold fingers firmly holding her jaw. Her pale gray eyes went wide, but Xenon managed to keep the rest of her body still. The other Nobles froze, waiting.

Fenrir's lips parted in a grotesque smile, baring his yellowed teeth. "Ah, some initiative. You seem to be competent enough. I hope you are-- for your own sake, of course." He quickly released her jaw, violently snapping her head to the side. "Take Molybdenum. Try not to attract attention." He glared at her. "Do. Not. Fail."

* * *

_ Aurora stood in a golden palace, holding a small gold trinket, a white-and-gold dress flowing around her ankles._

_ "Princess?" a girl called. Aurora looked up to find a girl with white hair looking at her, concerned. "Are you all right, Princess?" Behind her two other girls stood, one with a spiky blonde hair and a bright smile, the other with short brown hair and a faint smile._

_ "Are you all right, Princess A--?" _

"–Rora Phosphor!" the history teacher bellowed in Aurora's ear. Aurora started and fell none too gracefully out of her chair. The class erupted in smothered giggles. The teacher glared down at the girl, seething. "Sleeping in my class again?! Your parents will hear of this! I would expect more from the daughter of a newspaper editor! Has your father not taught you the importance of a good education? One cannot rely on looks alone, Miss Phosphor!" the teacher ranted at Aurora's crumpled form. Aurora slowly untangled herself, then stood up and shamefacedly took her seat again.

"Miss Phosphor, can you tell me what assignment I just gave the class?"

Aurora shook her head, cheeks crimson with shame. The teacher glowered at her. "Since Miss Phosphor wasn't paying attention, I believe she should do the report alone-- since we _do_have an odd number of students. Miss Phosphor, your quarter project is to write a five-page report on the planet I assign you. Your planet is--" A knock on the door interrupted him. A girl walked in, holding a lecbook and a schedule. The teacher walked over to her and took her schedule.

The girl smiled and looked around the room, her blue-gray eyes wandering pleasantly from face to face. When her eyes met Aurora's, her smile widened slightly, almost imperceptibly. She turned to face the teacher, whirling her three pale, silver-white, thigh-length braids around as though they had been caught in a sudden breeze. All three came from a single thick ponytail on the very top of her head. The tall, willowy girl held her head proudly as the teacher turned back to the class.

"Class, this is our new student, Canace Herjar. She's a transfer." He turned to address Canace. "Looks like you lucked out Miss Phosphor, you have a partner now. Miss Herjar, please sit next to the girl with the long red hair."

_Auburn! _Aurora raged in her thoughts. _Red, red, red, always RED from Mister Sharwa!_

"We are studying other cultures. Your five page report on is Bifro-- and it's due next Friggday, the last day of the quarter."

Aurora groaned, and her head hit the desk with a loud thump.

* * *

"Mr. Sharwa _hates_ me," Aurora groaned to Misha at lunch. 

"I really doubt that, Aurora." Misha took a sip of her tomate juice. "He's just really strict."

Aurora stirred her noodles, pouting.

"What did he do to make you think he hates you?" Misha asked, continuing on.

"He almost made me do a huge report by myself," Aurora groaned. "The only thing that saved me was getting a new girl in my class. But guess what? The report's on the culture of Bifro! Do you know anything about Bifro? It's one of the outer backwater planets where all they do is farm! How am I going to do a report on farming?!"

Misha shrugged. "It's not that bad. I have write a twenty page report on the media and their effect on how we perceive the government."

Aurora's jaw dropped. "That would be so easy for me! I'd interview Dad and I get the inside scoop!" 

"It's not my fault you wanted to take the easier class. I told you to take the advanced government course, but did you listen?" Misha rubbed it in.

Aurora stuck out her tongue. "You know I'd've failed that class. I don't have time to do homework, what with acting class and practices and plays. And if I don't maintain my grades, my parents won't pay for it anymore." 

"Well, I think you don't devote enough time to studying. There's no guarantee you'll go anywhere with acting. You need a good, solid education just in case."

Aurora rolled her eyes at the familiar chastisement of her friend.

"Excuse me," a soft voice asked from behind Aurora. Aurora turned around to find the new girl standing behind her holding a lunch tray. "Can I sit with you, Aurora?" Aurora nodded, and Canace sat down next to Aurora. "Thank you so much, Aurora. You were the only one I recognized from my classes." 

Aurora smiled. "I'm glad you decided to sit with us. I'm always glad to meet new people. This is Misha Claran, one of my best friends. She's the school genius."

Canace smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"You can't believe anything Aurora says," Misha said with a smile. "She tends to exaggerate."

"Nuh-uh. Not as much as Kazz, anyway. But it's completely true. Misha will be valedictorian, or the world will end." Aurora smiled. "But anyway, Canace, I didn't hear where you were from." 

"Nothing interesting," Canace sighed. "I just moved over her with my mom from the other side of Capital."

"So, what about your dad?" Aurora pried.

"Divorce," Canace said, swirling her food with her fork. "I'd rather not talk about it." 

"I know what you mean." Misha nodded with sympathy. "I've gone through four divorces, and it never gets better. Mom always swears that the guy is the right one and changes her mind almost immediately. I've stopped really hoping mom will ever find 'Mr. Right.'" 

"Hey, you guys! What's shakin'?" Kazz seemed to appear out of thin air, smiling and laughing, and sat down next to Misha. "Looks like we have a new addition to the mix-matched group! We welcome all sorts-- including nuts like me!" Canace smiled brightly at Kazz. Kazz grinned right back. "I'm Kazzandara Anolm, but everyone calls me Kazz. I'm certifiably crazy. I like science fiction, fantasy, daydreaming, guys, writing, and I talk too much. How are you? Where you come from? What's your name? Do you have a boyfriend? And what's _his_ name?"

Canace giggled. "I'm Canace," she laughed, smiling ever wider. "I like music, play the flute, hate school, and no, I don't have a boyfriend."

"Cool." Kazz nodded then turned and grinned evilly at Aurora. "I heard that a certain someone fell asleep in Sharwa's class. That takes a lot of guts."

Aurora buried her head in her hands and wailed, "I didn't mean to!!"

Kazz laughed. "It's okay. I've been tempted to do it more than once. Anyway, I looked up your topic on the assignment board and I think I have the answer to your problems!"

Aurora perked up. "Blackmail material?"

"No, silly." Kazz laughed. "There's a new guy in my gym class. He's awfully cute--"

"So? I already have a boyfriend, remember? And flirting won't make me feel better. After Reggi pulverized that guy last month…well--"

"Aurora! Do you ever think of anything but boyfriends and acting?! I'm not talking_boyfriends_, I'm talking about your project on Bifro. He moved in just a few weeks ago. He's strong, athletic, and _sooo_ gorgeous…" Kazz trailed off as she slowly spaced out, her eyes misting over.

"So? What's that got to do with my project? Anyway, aren't you dating Mika? You aren't going to dump that poor boy _again_, are you?" Aurora groaned, rolling her eyes.

Misha leaned over to Canace and whispered, "Kazz is like my mom, except Kazz can't stay with the same guy for over a _month_ at a stretch. Mika's time is _just_ about up…again…" 

"Hey! Wait a sec! There's nothing wrong with thinking another guy is cute. I mean,_ really_." Insulted, Kazz started to get up, but Aurora held her arm. 

"Sorry, Kazz. I didn't mean to make you mad. I'm just tired, stressed, and cranky. What's so special about this guy?"

"Well, if you care, Dalyn was _born_ on Bifro. I don't know where he eats lunch, but I'm meeting him at the cafÉ next to the museum today. If you want, I'll introduce you then."

* * *

High above the city, perched on a buttress of a golden-steepled building, a figure stood half in, half out of the shadows. Looking down at the two girls below, she flipped open a small, impossibly thin cellph. "Hello, Captain? I have a problem. Aurora is going near the museum today." 

The rough winds of the upper vestiges of the skyline drowned out the response of whoever was on the other end of the cellph. "I will be careful," the golden figure continued, "The energy surrounding the area is immense, but unfocused. I believe that, once the source is found, the danger from it will be easily neutralized…. Tell Hilda to come, anyway, though. She'll be useful if we get into trouble."

The wind roared. The girl walked forward, out of the shadows, the pleats of her armored skirt clanking melodiously in the gale. She frowned and held up her hand. The wind died down to stillness. In the sudden quiet, the serious, commanding voice of the speaker on the other end of the cellph could be heard. 

"The other side is looking for it, too. Our plans will be ruined if they get it first. Who knows what they would do with it?" 

The armored girl looked up at the clouds. "Yes, Captain." She flipped the cellph closed and tucked it away in her fuku. She lowered her head and the winds picked up again, playing with her three pale braids and whispering rumors of things far away.

* * *

Aurora and Misha were just about to enter the cafÉ when they heard running feet and a musical voice calling, "Wait up!" It was Canace. She ran up, then stopped and bent over, hands on knees. "Sorry," she panted, "My mom gave me an errand."

Aurora smiled. "It's okay. Come on."

They had taken two steps when a beeping alarm went off. "Oh, no!!" squeaked Misha, "I'm supposed to go to the Academy! I totally forgot!" She looked at Aurora, whining, "I'm sorry. I really totally forgot. Today's the day I help out with the little kids' homework!"

Aurora smiled. "Misha, you are the only person I know who wants to tutor for free." 

"Service hours." Misha nodded, a determined look gracing her face. For all the Cluster, she looked like a soldier going into battle. "Community service makes college applications stand above the rest," she declared, clenching a fist.

Aurora closed her eyes and shook her head, then clucked, "Misha, you really don't have to worry about getting accepted. You'd get in anywhere by your grades alone."

Misha sighed. "There're tons of smart people out there. The goal is to look the best on paper."

"Go away Misha!" Aurora said good-naturedly. "You're making all us lazy people look bad."

Misha smiled and shook her head. "Bye, Aurora, Canace. See you later!!"

Canace and Aurora waved goodbye and entered the cafÉ. Aurora quickly found Kazz's unmistakably pig-tailed head across the room, where she was sitting in a booth and talking to a guy with the back of his blond head to them. Aurora started walking towards them, but accidentally knocked into a girl with short brown hair. The girl's drink splashed all over her green shirt. The cup fell down, and with a crash and a splash, spilled across the floor.

"Hey, watch it!" the girl snapped.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Canace and Aurora both bent down to help the new girl pick up the pieces of the shattered cup. 

"Go away, I don't need any help." The girl glared at them and arched an angry eyebrow at Canace, who shrugged. A very upset waitress came over with a towel to help clean up. The girl grabbed her bag from her seat and marched to the restroom, fuming. Aurora was going to follow and try to apologize. But Canace held her back.

"Trust me, it'll only make it worse," Canace explained, shaking her head.

"Do you know her?" Aurora asked.

"No," Canace said. She seemed to be choosing her words carefully as she focused her attention on picking up tiny shards of glass. "But I know the type. She'll get over it eventually. We'd better make ourselves scarce before she comes out."

"Hey, Aurora!" Kazz beamed. The incident had obviously attracted the attention of Kazz and the blond boy. "As big a klutz as ever!" she crowed.

Aurora sighed. "I just wasn't paying attention."

"Oh, well." Kazz said, holding tight onto the boy's arm. "I'd like you two to meet Dalyn. Dalyn, these are my friends, Aurora and Canace. I guess Misha couldn't come."

"It's nice to meet you, Canace, Aurora." Dalyn politely took Canace's hand. "I hear that you're new, too." Canace nodded.

He took Aurora's hand, and was about to say something when he just froze, staring at her face.

* * *

_ He stood on a hill strange but familiar. His loose cream shirt blew in the warm wind. The sun shone down from its perch in the noon sky. The crystalline city far below was almost too bright to look at. She was late. He had been waiting by their tree for ages and yet she had not come. Was there something wrong? A single, lonely butterfly fluttered down from the blossoming tree, reminding him of her. _

Flutterbye, where could you be...?

_ "Heimdall," a female voice teased softly, gently. He was no longer standing on the grassy hill; he was in a pale dress shirt, gold pants, a shimmering golden cape, and a white mask, dancing with a masked girl in a glittering ballroom. There she stood in front of him, the beautiful girl of his dreams. She smiled at him-- could she feel the same way? Could she possibly...?_

_ He looked at her, hoping, dreaming. He drew her close. He whispered something that made no sense, but she was laughing. Her laugher was soft and gentle. She said something and then they were kissing, his blond locks mixing with her auburn. _What does she look like without the mask? Who is she? Does it matter?

_ He was in love and he would follow her forever: Aphrodell, his love._

_ "Heimdall...!" her panicked voice screamed from far away. He was on the ground and everything was fading out. He saw her crying. He was so sorry. He could not be there for her. He had failed. Her face disappeared, and all was silence._

* * *

"Landing Authority to Dalyn," Kazz teased, waving her hand in front of Dalyn's face. "Calling Dalyn, come in, Dalyn. You can let go of Aurora's hand now." With a shake of his head, he came back. He blushed, quickly released Aurora's hand, and laughed nervously.

"Sorry, lost in my own little world. My mom says I'm far too oblivious half the time…" 

Aurora giggled. "I know how that feels. I get in trouble all the time for daydreaming. Kazz is worse than me, though. I'm not sure she knows what reality is."

"Reality…?" Kazz frowned. "Is that a new television program? I know! It's that strange place that people are always asking me for directions to. I always end up having to tell them it's off of Main Street." She grinned viciously.

The group erupted into a fit of laughter. They found their seats and tried to calm down as the waitress came by to ask them if they needed anything. The waitress left with just four orders of ko-koah.

"So, Kazz tells me you have to do a report on Bifro," Dalyn began. Aurora and Canace nodded. Dalyn sighed. "And since I was born there you expect me to know everything about it."

"Not everything," Aurora protested. "Just a brief overview so we know how to get started. I'm sure the history is too long for you to completely remember it--"

"That's not the problem. It's trying to make what little history there is remotely interesting. See, Bifro has very little history-- a lot of culture, but very little history."

"Whatever." Aurora said. "It doesn't matter which, just as long as we get enough for a report."

"How can you have culture without history?" Canace wondered as she took out her lecbook and digipen.

"Trust me, it's possible, but oh, well…" Dalyn took a deep breath and started. "The first settlers arrived on the spaceship known as Colonization Ship 8…"

* * *

Across the room, a woman sat watching the teens through dark sunglasses. She sipped quietly at her cup of ko-koah, watching them. She had come over to the cafÉ to avoid the security guards' suspicion. Waiting in a single room for hours on end was not looked upon as normal behavior on Capital.

Anyway, Xenon deserved a break. This break might be the best thing she had done that day. She had barely sat down when the blonde boy and the loud ditz had come in. She had known right off that there was something familiar about the boy.

He seemed a nice boy, and why Xenon should've noticed him out of all the similar looking humans had been beyond her until the girl had come in. 

The girl was easy to place, she was so blatantly bright that it was impossible not to notice she was the one that Master hated. But the interesting thing about her was the way the blonde boy had reacted. He had stood out for a brief second with almost as bright an energy signature as the girl. But there was one huge difference:

His energy signature was identical to the one she was seeking.

_That's_ why he had been so familiar. And if _he_ was the one the energy source was looking for...! Now all Xenon needed to do was get the blonde near the energy source and she would have it! 

But how in the name of darkness could she do that without dragging him in there with her own two hands?

* * *

An hour later, Dalyn paused, noticing that everyone was in varying stages of sleep. With an amused smile, he said "It's over, you can get up now."

"Sorry," Aurora said groggily. "I thought you said there was no history?" Aurora complained. Dalyn shrugged. Aurora glanced blearily at her partner. "Canace, where did you stop taking notes?"

Canace squinted at the notepad through sleepy eyes. "Right after the Makers' and Farmers' Second Almost-War."

"There was a first?" Aurora wondered, puzzled.

Dalyn grinned wryly. "Actually, there are ten Almost-Wars. No wars, though."

Aurora wrinkled her nose. "How boring."

"Uh-huh. And you haven't even gotten to the Great Misunderstanding. You did get some of the culture notes, right?"

"I think so," Canace said. She smiled a bit as she skimmed through the notes. "You know, you're a very boring storyteller."

Dalyn smiled. "You really should use an actual research book. It may be boring, but at least it's easier to take notes. 

"Maybe we should stop now. Like, before we all die of sheer boredom?" Kazz piped up. "Let's do something interesting." 

"Like...?" Canace asked.

"The museum is right next door. Why don't we go there?" Aurora suggested. 

Xenon's ears perked up. They were going to go there by themselves! And the little star-wretch had suggested it herself! This was _too_ good.

"That almost sounds more boring than Dalyn's story," Canace sighed, flopping down onto the table. "Let's do something else." 

"I think it sounds like a great idea. I haven't ever really been to a museum before," Dalyn interrupted.

"Really?! Then we _hafta_ go!" 

Kazz pulled him out of the cafÉ by his arm. The other two followed at a slower pace. Xenon smiled and followed them. Life was great! 

The brown haired girl came out of the restroom wearing a light brown shirt. She frowned as Xenon left, quite obviously following the group. She went to her table, left a tip, and followed as well.

* * *

"Slow down, Kazz!" Dalyn exclaimed, extracting his arm from her clasp. "I can walk by myself." They were already to the museum steps.

Kazz blushed and smiled up at Dalyn, batting her eyelashes. He awkwardly returned the smile. He looked up, searching for the others. Aurora and Canace were only a few yards away and, much to Dalyn's relief, they soon caught up . The four of them entered the huge doors of the museum together.

"So, you really haven't been to a museum?" Aurora asked. "You really must be from a backwater. Where do you want to go first?"

Dalyn shrugged while studying the map of the museum. "I honestly haven't been to a real museum before-- unless you count the one on the history of grain and orchard agriculture. How about the ancient ruins? It's just beyond the space debris exhibit to the left."

"Sure, why not?" Aurora shrugged. "Any objections?" 

"Why don't you visit the weapons exhibit?" a woman with pale white hair intruded. "I hear it's really good."

Canace narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Her response was very nearly hissed.

"I don't believe where we are going is a concern of yours."

"Chill, Canace!" Aurora remonstrated. "She's just trying to be helpful. Thanks, we will."

"You're welcome." The woman smiled. "I love to help people." The woman waked away, terribly pleased with herself, unaware of the brown haired girl following her.

* * *

The four friends leaned against a railing, staring at a battered hexagonal satellite. On one of its faces was a plaque inscribed with the words "Pioneer 10," bearing images of a people very similar to most people of the Cluster. A sign over their heads read: _Proof of Life Outside the Alfheim Star Cluster? Or Clever Hoax?_

"So Dalyn, how did such a country boy like you end up here in the biggest city in the Republic?" Aurora asked.

"My mom married Adelio."

"So, is he from this town?"

"No, he's a Trader."

"A traitor? What did he do?" Canace asked, intrigued. "Is he a spy?"

"No, no, not traitor, a Trader. If you were paying attention earlier, you'd know that there are three classes of people on Bifro: the Farmers, the Makers and the Traders. That's why I never went to a museum. Only Traders have enough money to run one," Dalyn sighed. "It's taboo for anyone from one class to even be in the same room with a member of a different class, unless they're negotiating. Often, it's not done even then. When Mom married Adelio two years ago…"

"He's not your dad?"

"NO! He's my stepfather. Adelio doesn't even like me. My real dad was a Farmer like my mom. He died when I was little."

"Oh. What happened to you guys?"

"My mom and Adelio believed love could conquer all. They were wrong." Dalyn's blue eyes became distant and unfocused. He gripped the handrail before him as though it were a lifeline. "Both of my grandparents disowned my mom. Adelio's family will no longer talk to him. We couldn't go anywhere. The farm went broke, and Adelio lost all of his trade. The final straw for my mom came about four months ago. My grandparents on my dad's side accused Mom of being unfit to raise me. They have a lot of influence among Farmers, so we wouldn't have stood a chance in the Farmers' Courts. We left that very night on the first flight to anywhere. We ended up here."

"So, what happened then? Do you have a home?"

Dalyn looked at them oddly. "Of course. Adelio quickly set up a new trading company with some cash he had saved. It's doing really well, actually. Mom opened a florist's shop with the rest of her money, and deals in exotic and delicate flowers, especially ones from Bifro."

After a moment of silence, Kazz quietly suggested that they proceed to the ruins exhibit. By the time they got there, they were no longer quite as solemn. They wandered through ancient caskets and furniture, baskets and CD players. They came to a different exhibit, entitled "Weapons." 

"Here's the weapons exhibit the woman mentioned," Aurora said. "It doesn't look as interesting as she made it seem." 

"Since we're here, we might as well look." Dalyn shrugged. "Can't hurt us."

Canace was the last to enter. She lowered her head slightly and closed her eyes for a second before stepping inside.

As its name implied, the room was filled with weapons of all sorts behind transparent force fields. There was an exhibit of bows next to one about guns. A sword exhibit and a spear exhibit, as well.

The pale-haired woman was talking anxiously to a man in a trenchcoat and holding a camera. The girl with the brown hair stood by an exhibit of short swords, watching the pair. Canace drifted to the bow exhibit, and Kazz decided to give her people skills a workout on the girl with the brown hair.

"Hey!" Kazz smiled. "I saw you at the cafÉ. I'm really sorry about my friend."

The girl was silent.

"My name's Kazz," she continued, undaunted.

"Helgi," the girl said curtly, hoping she'd get the hint.

"It looks like you had an extra shirt," Kazz said, fishing for anything to start a conversation with. A tricky one, this.

"I had an extra one in my bag," Helgi growled. "Are you done yet? I'm not in the mood to talk."

"I'm sorry." Kazz backed off. "I just wanted to be friendly."

The girl went back to being silent. Kazz walked away towards Canace, who started to explain the bows to her.

Aurora was bored. The only weapons that interested her were the theatrical weapons that she had used off and on in her acting. She wandered all over the place hoping the others would be ready to leave soon. She glanced around, looking for something to do and she saw Dalyn glancing around nervously near an exhibit of broadswords. She tapped on his shoulder and he jumped up, startled. 

She frowned and raised her eyebrows. "Why so shocked, Dalyn? What's up?"

"Nothing... I just feel like someone's watching me." 

"Who?" Aurora asked. "There's barely anyone here."

"I don't know," he answered, glancing at the woman with the white hair, who seemed to be looking at him. She glanced away and Dalyn decided he was paranoid. "But it's probably my imagination. What's up?"

"Are you almost done staring at instruments of death?" Aurora asked. "I'm so bored, Mr. Hyding's class is starting to sound appealing."

Dalyn laughed. "I have him first thing in the morning. He's always on my case about being late, but then everyone is always telling me to get a watch."

"But you do have a watch." Aurora pointed out.

"Well, then look at the thing I guess," Dalyn said awkwardly, surprising himself by blushing faintly.

"I knew what you meant," Aurora said, smiling warmly up at him. "I just wanted to give you a hard time about it. So. Besides going to school, what do you do?"

Dalyn wasn't paying attention. His eyes were riveted to something behind Aurora's head. 

"Whassa matter, Dalyn?" Aurora asked, turning her head around. There behind her was a single battered broadsword. Its hilt was intricately carved, depicting two dragons whose tails met at the pommel, where a sky blue pommel stone was set. Their claws met at the start of the golden blade, holding another blue jewel. The blade was stained a dark reddish-brown and the edges were dull and nicked. 

"Why are you staring at that?" Aurora asked the entranced Dalyn. "It's just an old sword."

"It's beautiful," Dalyn breathed in awe. He walked reverently to the case and stared at it. There was something so familiar about it. It felt like it was cooped up in there. It was bored and tired. It wanted to be held again. It wanted to fight again. It wanted to be free… Dalyn reached out his hand. The sword needed to be free… 

"AHHH!" Dalyn woke up from his reverie as the pain shot through his hand.

"Forgot about the fields, didn't we Dalyn?" Aurora smirked. "No one can touch that thing!"

"I noticed!" Dalyn shook his hand and muttered, "Twice a dork in the same day. Stupid force field…" Dalyn looked up at Aurora. She had stopped laughing. "What's going on Aurora?" Dalyn asked puzzled. "Don't try and tease me…"

"I'm not, Dalyn, look behind you." Her green eyes were wide.

Dalyn glanced back over his shoulder, then spun around and stepped back in shock. 

From the case shone a white light. The sword was glowing, beckoning. Dalyn felt its call. It still wanted to be free. It was so close to its freedom… he had to pick it up… Dalyn reached out his hand once more…

"Dalyn!" Aurora called. "Don't touch it! You don't know what it is!"

* * *

Xenon smiled and nodded to Molybdenum, the man in the trench coat. Molybdenum stood up and headed towards the blonde boy. "I knew this would work. The Master would be proud." She glanced over towards Helgi. Her shadow, probably a senshi of some sort, was distracted by the disturbance as well. It was time to get going.

* * *

The room froze for a moment. Dalyn felt his heart pounding faster and faster. He was more nervous then he'd ever been before. The light engulfed him. He could do anything--!

A man ran in front of him, shoving him aside. The light disappeared. Dalyn was furious. He started to climb to his feet, shaking with a strange rage as the man in the trench coat reached_right through the field_ and snagged the sword. Dalyn froze in shock. Alarms shrieked and bells whistled, and the man took off in a mad dash out of the room.

"Stop it!" Dalyn cried. He stood, flushed with fury, and screamed, "Give it back to me!" He took off after the guy, sneakers squealing on the polished hardwood floor.

"Dalyn! Wait!" Aurora shouted, "You have no idea what's going on!" She started after the pair of them. Helgi glanced around the room and with a silent curse followed Aurora, angry with herself for losing the Noble. Canace looked at Helgi running out of the room and, with a pained sigh, followed as well.

Kazz looked around at the empty room. "Okay, I guess I'll go get the security guards," she said to herself. "It's not like I don't have anything else to do, like chasing a dangerous criminal or something." Kazz sighed in disappointment as she left the room. "I really should've followed them." 

* * *

The man darted out an emergency door, setting off even more alarms. Dalyn was right on his heel, still impossibly angry with the thief. Aurora was falling behind. She wasn't that great an athlete. She'd have long given up if it wasn't for Dalyn. She didn't want to leave him alone with the thief.

Aurora felt two people running next to her. She looked over at a determined looking Canace and Helgi. Canace caught her eye and it looked like she remembered something. Canace tripped and fell, taking a furiously cursing, screaming Helgi to the ground with her. 

Aurora continued on after Dalyn, happy they had fallen behind. She started slowing down, looking for a private place. _I'll never catch the guy like this_, she thought as she darted into a dark alley._ This would take a lot of explaining_. She clasped the small gold star at her throat.

"Star Prism Power, MAKE-UP!"

The alley was filled with swirling light.

* * *

Dalyn knocked the man down with a flying tackle. The sword clattered away. "I gotcha now!" Dalyn yelled, holding the guy in a headlock. "What in the Cluster do you think you're doing?!"

"My job," the man said, ceasing to struggle. Dalyn was glad the thief had stopped struggling. Wrestling wasn't his thing.

Suddenly, the man began to swell. His trench coat stretched and ripped, sending buttons flying as they popped off. His body expanded and grew darker, until he was almost black. His arms liquified and reformed into two tentacles. A shocked Dalyn continued to grasp his neck as the creature lifted him high into the air. The monster reached one tentacle back and picked Dalyn off his back, holding him in the air by his neck. It brought the boy closer to its fang-framed mouth and smiled hungrily.

"So, little boy, you still want to threaten me?"

Dalyn struggled vainly, wondering if this was a dream. It had to be a dream, but then, he had never had dreams like _this_ before.

"I will obey my master," it continued in its growling voice. "You are unnecessary to him, and he will not object to your not living very much longer."

"Leave him alone!" a voice called.

The monster looked up and saw Sailor Star Lost standing in front of him, striking a heroic pose.

"My name is Sailor Star Lost, and by the light of the Stars, I command you to release that guy!"

The monster looked back at Dalyn and once more at Star Lost. She was better prey than the little boy. "You want him, you can have him!" The monster threw Dalyn against a building, knocking him unconscious. He slid down the face of the wall and flopped, groaning, onto the pavement like a broken rag doll.

"Dalyn!" Star Lost cried, running towards him. _He's okay-- right?_

The monster blocked her path. "Start running, prey." The monster laughed. "He is of no concern right now. I am Molybdenum, and I serve the Master. He will reward me for your death."

Star Lost dodged a tentacle as it snaked out to grab her. She tried to begin an attack, but one of Molybdenum's tentacles caught her in the stomach in the middle of her attack phrase. She skidded across the pavement, finally stopping when she hit a curb. Star Lost needed help, and she knew just where to get it. _Uncle Davin's house should be just a little that way_, she thought, and darted down the street, ignoring the people staring at her. Yes, this was _such_ a good day.

Aurora took a right turn and stopped, confused. Where was she? She should have been her uncle's street, but she wasn't. Where was she? She looked in panic at the strange houses, the unfamiliar faÇades that stared distastefully at her through empty glass eyes. She must have taken a wrong turn. How how could she have taken a wrong turn? She whirled about and saw that the monster was right behind her. This could _not_ be happening. This was the worst day of her life.

She dodged one of the monster's attacks, panting heavily. She was so tired. She needed to run, but where to? She saw a street. She needed to keep running… she turned the corner, only to find it was a dead-end street. She tried to back up, but Molybdenum was already too close. She took a fighting stance and tried to calm down. She had no idea what to do. She needed to attack. Yes, an attack, but which?

"Star Nova Beam!" she called, jutting her index finger toward the towering beast. Molybdenum countered with an attack of his own, and her own weakened attack was no match for it. The monster's attack overcame hers and sent her flying into a parked hover.

She was so tired. Molybdenum was coming closer, but she couldn't think of anything else to do. She stared at him and wondered how ironic it was that she had faced Fenrir and made him flee in panic, but she could not even defeat one monster by herself.

_ It's the end_, she thought as the monster loomed closer, tentacles near her face. She tried to muster enough willpower to flee and almost did as adrenaline gave her enough energy to get up and dash a couple of steps. But even that didn't help as his tentacles wrapped around her neck. Star Lost struggled as she realized he was going to strangle her. She didn't want to die! She had to fight!

But the world was going red. Her lungs demanded oxygen, but she could not struggle free. Her fingers scrabbled against the pavement as he dragged her back. She was going to die… 

_Ssst-snap!_

An arrow passed right in front of Star Lost, severing both of the tentacles. Star Lost dropped to the ground, gulping air. She was alive. She was alive. How? Who? Who cared? She was alive. She heard the monster growl at someone else. She looked up. 

Two very angry, serious warrior girls in golden armor stood nearby. One had blue-gray decorations on the armor and held a nocked arrow on a beautiful silver longbow. Three long braids trailed out if her helmet as she sighted the next arrow. The other girl was engaged in shouting insults at the monster, waving her short swords defiantly.

"So you want to find some prey?!" the girl shouted. "Try someone who knows how to fight!"

"The Master wants _her_," Molybdenum growled. Was it _sulking_? It was _sulking_. There would be no end to the strangeness for poor Aurora.

"Who cares what your master wants?" The girl shook her head. "He's going to die soon, anyway, just like you!

"Rose Thorn Chasm!"

She twirled her swords, then dropped to her knee to stab the ground with them. A fissure formed in the ground and headed toward the monster. The giant rift widened under the monster, causing it to fall in. The gaping crack closed, leaving only a small rose bush where the monster once stood. Slowly, the leaves and flowers dropped from the bush, leaving only thorns and stiff, shriveled black stems.

Aurora stood in amazement at the two girls. The girl sheathed her swords and caught Aurora's eye.

"Pathetic, very pathetic," the girl with the short swords sneered with contempt. 

The one with braids placed her hand on the green girl's shoulder. "This is neither the time nor the place, Hilda."

Hilda looked back at the girl with braids. She nodded briefly. "You're right." The two turned and started walking down the street.

Aurora stood up shakily. "Wait a sec! I need to talk to you!" The girls kept walking. Aurora regained her balance and started running after them.

"Thank you!" Star Lost panted, catching up. "Don't go yet! Who are you? We need to talk."

The girl in the green fuku spun around, drew her blade and held it at Star Lost's throat. "We are in no mood to talk. We _are_ who we are, and we _are_ no concern of yours. Watch your back,_Aurora_, we are watching you." 

With a swirl of wind and dust, the mysterious girls were gone.

* * *

Dalyn slowly regained consciousness, head throbbing. He took his hand away from his head and looked down at fresh blood. "Wonderful…" Dalyn sighed. "I have a concussion. At least that would explain the monster and the girl in tights."

He staggered to where the sword lay, and groaned. "The sword's real, at least." _I wonder what really happened. No one's going to believe me when I come in with a stolen sword and say a girl in tights rescued me. That'll get me several years with a shrink. _

_"_I need to take this back to the museum." Dalyn continued to himself. "No telling when the thief will come back for it." _Or if he shows back up, will he be a monster?_

"That didn't happen." Dalyn said to himself. "There are no such things as monsters. There is no registered species ever found to be a shape shifter…"

_ This is the reason now one ever listens to you. You have an overactive imagination. Monsters, girls in tights, invisible dragons hanging out in the back of the corn field, talking animals..._

"Get real, Dalyn. Deal with this, and then we can try to figure out what really happened." Dalyn bent down to pick up the sword, hands pausing breaths away from it. It was a very elegant sword. To bad the blade was damaged. Dalyn wondered why it had so fascinated him. It was just a sword, after all…

Dalyn grabbed the hilt, a charge went up his arm and straight to his head. The sword glared a brilliant white and disappeared.

Dalyn froze. _What???!!! What just happened here?! The sword did _not_ just disappear. I am losing it!!_

A siren announced the arrival of the police. 

_Oh, crap... how am I going to explain this?!_

* * *

"M-m-my L-l-lord," the shivering Xenon stammered from the floor. She was flat on her face, grovelling-- weeping, even. "Molybdenum succeeded in retrieving the relic. B-b-b-b--"

Fenrir hissed, "But."

Xenon started to sob in earnest. "A senshi was there! Right there! She g-g-got Molybdenum! Well, no, Molybdenum would have got _her_, but those armored senshi showed up and--"

Fenrir sat bolt upright in the throne. His knuckles turned white as he demanded, "Armored Senshi?! You saw Armored Senshi?! Did you attack them?!"

Xenon cringed as low to the cold black marble as she could. "N-n-no, m-m-my Lord. They came, and killed Molybdenum, and left! Honest! They even threatened the little senshi, Star Los--"

"NEVER SPEAK THAT NAME IN MY PRESENCE!" Fenrir roared. "You saw the Armored Senshi, _and_ the one who disgraced me, and you did not confront them?! You incompetent, mangy-tailed excuse for a warrior!" He lowered his voice to a deadly calm. "And what of the relic?"

Xenon lost control. "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry, M-m-master. We have lost the tracking on the echo. It's g-gone." 

Fenrir sighed and rose. _Another creation down the drain_, he thought. He descended the throne, clucking his tongue. "Tsk, tsk, tsk, Xenon. I am most disappointed in you. Most displeased." He reached Xenon, who remained cowering at his feet. Once again, he bent down and grabbed her chin. At his urging, she stood, her tear-stained face looking fearfully into his. He released her, then reached his claw-like hand up to her face, stroking her long, pale bangs. "Ah, poor Xenon. Don't worry." He smiled at her. Xenon trembled like a flower petal in a heavy wind. "Soon, you won't feel a thing."

Fenrir suddenly jerked his hand to the crested tiara Xenon wore in her hair and wrapped his fingers around it. Xenon shrieked and reached up, grabbing his wrist, pulling and scratching with the strength born of desperation. Fenrir squeezed harder and harder, and as he squeezed, Xenon's shrieks grew louder yet, full of agony and despair. Finally, Fenrir said simply, "Good-bye, Xenon. Give my regards to the Ions." 

_Crick. Crick-pick-prick. Cr-crick. Crack!_

He squeezed her crest so hard that it cracked. Her eyes wider than ever, Xenon gave a final scream of pain and utter despair as the tiara shattered. She disappeared. Fenrir looked down at the small, clear crystal orb that rolled across the cold marble, sending its echoes rebounding all through the palace in the sudden silence. The remaining Nobles were trembling as they watched their sister roll across the floor, a hollow crystal sphere filled with xenon gas and a floating crest. 

"That is what I do to those who disappoint me. Pray that you never do." 

Fenrir turned back toward his throne and talked to himself. "Well, well, well. They're here. I should have known, of course. Fate's flunkies have found me again. They never seem to be able to admit that they are no match for me." He paused for a second. "The Valk, the outcasts, the self-proclaimed Incubus-hunters. How long you have chased me. I wonder if this game is getting old for you? A fight that you can never possibly win, and a Light that will never be…

"You are losing it," Fenrir murmured, stroking his finger on his throne. "I remember the last time we met. You could not destroy me then. You merely postponed my reappearance, Captain, by throwing me into the black hole. But the black hole taught me something. It has taught me patience. And I will wait, dear Huntresses, until you shatter-- and then I will take everything. Your crystals, your lives, and everything you seek to protect.

"I wonder if this Sailor Star Lost could be the Light you seek?" Fenrir murmured. "That would make the game more amusing. But does it matter if she is? No. It really only matters if you _think_she is.

"Do not worry, Valk. You will not have to hunt much longer. Soon, you will be returned to the Mistresses, and we will take this universe back into the chaos from which it spawned."

Fenrir laughed softly as the stars outside twinkled ominously in a sea of darkness.


	3. Act 3: Rising Son

A/N: Gomen nasai! Sorry to keep you waiting, I had some major problems with this... Grr. WordPerfect10 was being rully stubborn about evil tab settings and life was being mean with medical problems and stuff... If you ever want to read ahead, visit [The Butterfly Nexus][1]. For updates on when the story or web site are... updated... lol... go to the [SSL Updates Yahoo! Group][2]. I'll try to get more out soon! Enjoy!

  
  


Act 3: Rising Son

"And then they disappeared! Poof!" Aurora gestured widely, finishing her explanation of her latest adventure for her troubled parents. 

"What did they look like again?" her father asked, concerned.

"They wore golden armor and helmets. But instead of feathers or something coming out of the top, the one with the bow had three braids. Isn't that weird? The other's helmet had a spiky thing on top. They were _so_ cool. I wonder who they were? They're like those mysterious superheroes you see on the vid."

"But they threatened you," Phylyse argued, confused. "How can you think they're cool?"

"They just are, Mom. They had poise and grace, they were mysterious, and they could fight. They looked like real warriors. They really didn't _threaten_ me-- it was more of a... warning. I think they're trying to protect their identities, and, like superheroes, don't like to trust others…"

"Speaking of secret identities... how did they know yours?" Kailo asked. He crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at his daughter.

"I dunno, they just did." Aurora shrugged. "No one'll believe them if they tell people, anyway."

"But how did they know?" Kailo asked again.

"Like I said: I don't know. Maybe they're psychic." Aurora shrugged once more, then looked at her parents. "Is that possible? Are psychics real, too?"

Phylyse nodded and smiled. "There are a couple here and there. No one in our family is very good at it, though."

"You should be more careful, though," Kailo admonished. "You can never be too careful. I want you to stay away from these new senshi. They remind me of someone I'd rather not remember."

"Who?" Aurora asked, curious. "You know, you really should tell me."

"It really isn't that much of your concern," Phylyse said softly. "It was so long ago… before you were even born. What you must deal with now is covering your tracks. I'll bet Kazz and the others are wondering where you disappeared to. Also, that boy you saved… did you ever go back to check if he was all right?"

Aurora slapped her forehead. "Argh! I completely forgot. I need to call Kazz! I wonder why she hasn't called? And Dalyn…I have no idea who to ask about him… Kazz might know…" Aurora wandered into the kitchen, leaving her parents to talk alone.

"I wonder when she'll find out that it's past midnight…" Phylyse wondered with an amused smile as her daughter left the room.

"I'm worried, Phylyse," Kailo said darkly, shaking his head. "Who are they?" 

"They _did_ help out," Phylyse offered, meeting his eyes. "And Aurora _is_ still safe. Maybe they're just wandering adventurers, or questors, or maybe they're looking for a wandering princess… it could be almost anything."

"But what if they're--"

"Galaxia is gone," Phylyse declared, glaring out the window. "Those of the Silver Millennium took care of that. She is gone, gone forever…"

"Followers… copiers--"

"They _aren't_, Kailo," Phylyse whispered. "They can't be. Galaxia is _gone_…"

  


* * *

_Ring! Ring!_

An exhausted and bandaged Dalyn flipped on the vidphone in his own kitchen, holding a glass of water. "Hello? Who is it? Do you know what time it is?"

"Hey, Dalyn! I'm so glad you're all right!"

"Aurora!" Dalyn yelped in shock, briefly glancing down at his slightly-worn blue pajamas. "Umm… ah… well… how are you?"

"Good." Aurora beamed. "How are you?"

"Fine," Dalyn squeaked, trying to find a table to place the half-empty glass before he could drop it.

"You don't _look _fine," Aurora noted, squinting critically. "You should be in bed."

Dalyn sighed and placed a hand on the bandage around his head. "I'm fine, really. It's just a concussion."

"_Just_ a concussion?!" Aurora cried in horror. "Did you see a doctor? Concussions are nasty things."

"I've had one before," Dalyn said, smiling wryly. "I get hit in the head a lot-- that should explain lots of things about me."

Aurora giggled. "I'm glad you're all right, but what happened?" Aurora asked. "I wasn't so great a runner and, well, I called Kazz and the only thing she managed to get out was that you were taken by the police and that she had no idea what happened. I spent a half hour trying to pry your phone number from her. She was raving about the police interrogating her and that they thought you had taken the thing. I wasn't expecting to actually get you, but I said I was going to try…"

Dalyn sat down in a nearby chair.

"So what happened?" Auora coaxed sweetly. "I didn't get to see anything. By the time I got back to the museum, all that was left was police lines."

Dalyn rubbed his head again. "I'll tell you what I told the police I remembered, but you can't laugh. Remember, I just suffered a concussion, and I think it addled my brains… 'cause if what I saw was true, Kazz would never leave me alone."

Aurora nodded in understanding, grateful that Dalyn had been hit on the head. She really didn't need to worry what he had seen; he'd blame all of it on the bump on his head.

"I don't know when you fell behind, but I soon realised I was the only one following him. That was pretty stupid of me. I really shouldn't have tried that… I don't know why I followed him, but I did… Well, I managed to tackle him. He dropped the sword and I thought I had won. Now, this is the part the police started not to believe me: The thief turned into a monster. They_really_ don't believe that part. They said I've watched too many horror flicks. But then the monster tried to strangle me and said something about his master. A girl showed up and called herself Sailor… Sailor Star… something weird…"

"Sailor Star Lost," Aurora interjected, then cursed herself as Dalyn snapped his fingers. 

"That's it! How did you know?"

Aurora reached for the first excuse in her mind. "Kazz said she saw her on _Conspiracy Planet _once. I'll bet that's where you heard it from."

"Probably." Dalyn didn't sound convinced. "I didn't know she watched that weird show. It fits, her though…"

"Don't worry about it." Aurora smiled. "Please continue." 

"Sailor Star Lost said to let me go, and the monster threw me into a wall-- that's where I got the concussion. I blacked out, and when I woke up, both of them were gone. So I decided to take the sword back to the museum, but when I went to pick up the sword, the stupid thing disappeared! Then of _course_ the police showed up and arrested me. I tried to tell them what happened, but they didn't believe me. The paramedics said the concussion had probably caused temporary amnesia and that the story is all my own creation.

"The police took me into custody and asked all sorts of questions. They had the tape of me trying to touch it-- that was also a very stupid thing to do-- and asked if I had taken it. I told them I had touched the silly thing by accident. They ended up deciding to believe me about everything except the monster and the disappearing sword. My mom and Adelio came to bail me out. And now I'm home."

"Oh. Do you think you'll have to go to trial?" Aurora asked, worried. She didn't want Dalyn to get in trouble for something totally out of his control.

"No, I doubt it." Dalyn shrugged. "And if it does, I have nothing to hide-- I didn't take the sword." 

"Of course not." Aurora smiled. "I'm so sorry to have gotten you up."

"I haven't gone to bed yet." Dalyn shrugged. "I had some stuff to finish before tomorrow."

Aurora nodded. "Well, good night, then--"

"Hey, Aurora, before you go..." Dalyn piped up impulsively, then wished he could take it back. "Would you like to go somewhere with me tomorrow night?"

"Like a… date?" Dalyn nodded. "I'm sorry, Dalyn. I'd love to, but I already have a boyfriend. You know Reggi Hamfect? The captain of the shamel team? You're a nice guy and all, but…" An image of Reggi pounding Dalyn into the ground appeared briefly in Aurora's mind.

"I didn't know," Dalyn said softly, shaking his head. "Sorry."

Aurora smiled gently. "If you're thinking of girlfriends, there's always Kazz. I think she likes you."

"I noticed." Dalyn smiled sheepishly. "But Mika is my friend. He'd hate me forever if I liked her. He adores the ground she walks on. Besides, she reminds me of one of my cousins."

Aurora's grin grew wide. "Oh, Kazz is _not_ going to like hearing that." 

"Aurora, it's time to go…" Aurora's mom interrupted.

"Bye, Dalyn, I'd better go. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Bye." Dalyn flipped off the vidphone. Standing up, he sighed, then walked down the hall past his mother and stepfather's room, muttering to himself. "Why did I say that? It was so stupid! Of _course_ such a gorgeous girl would have the strongest guy at school for a boyfriend."

He trudged to his room and flicked on the lights, sighing again as he slowly rested his head on the wall and closed his eyes. It was a pretty typical room, not at all like the one he had lived in on Bifro. On Bifro, his room had been filled with homemade furniture and decorations given to him by countless relatives. Now, the only aspect that was the same was the wall full of gymnastics trophies-- but he had been forced to leave behind most of those, too. 

He opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. "All the cute girls I like have boyfriends. Can I like _single_ girls? _No_. Not _me_. Can I find out if a girl is available _before_ I ask her out? _No_. Not _me_. Brilliant me, just stick _both_ feet in my mouth at the _same time_ in front of the _cutest_ girl on this _stupid_ planet. I didn't even _want_ to come to this planet. I was perfectly happy at home, but _nooo_…" He flopped on the bed. "It's not fair!"

"If I agreed with you, would you get off of me?" a strange, muffled voice complained from beneath him.

Shocked, Dalyn jumped about five feet in the air on his way off his bed and across his room. He spun around to see a green lizard, about two feet long from nosetip to tailtip, reclining on his bed, wings neatly folded. The thing arched an eyebrow at him.

Dalyn panicked and rushed out of his room, down the hall, and to the master bedroom. His mother sleepily asked what was wrong. Near hyperventilation, he tried to explain the creature on his bed. The more he tried, the more ridiculous he sounded.

"Honey, are you all right?" His mother sat up, concerned. "Maybe the concussion is worse than we thought--"

"Don't worry about it, Dana," Adelio interrupted. "It was probably just a nightmare. Normally, though, children get rid of the monsters under their beds _before_ they turn sixteen." 

Dalyn ground his teeth. "I didn't make it up," he grated, his temper rising. He spun on his heel and marched back to his room. His stepfather muttered something to his mother, who laughed.

_What does she see in that guy?_ he thought disgustedly.

Dalyn slowly turned the knob, opened the door, and darted inside. He faced the door as he closed it. He took a deep breath, then asserted aloud, "There is no monster on my bed. It was just my imagination." He slowly turned to find... nothing. The thing wasn't on his bed. He sighed audibly, immensely relieved, and slid down the door until he was sitting with his back against it.

"You're right, of course. Very observant. I'm _not_ on your bed. Very good! So your eyes work, at least. And I'm not a monster," said the same gravelly voice as before, this time coming from above his head. Dalyn felt an added weight as _it_ landed on top of his head. He shook the creature off and backed away until he was facing the now-hovering beast. His blue eyes opened wide.

"Who are you? Why are you here? If you're not a monster, what are you?" Dalyn demanded as the creature flew even closer to his face. Hovering inches from Dalyn's nose, he scowled at the new form the Guardian had taken.

"Not much to look at, are you, eh? What are you called _this_ time?"

"What do you mean, 'this time'? And _I_ asked _you_ first."

"So?" The creature scowled.

"It's _my_ house." Dalyn returned the scowl.

The creature snorted. "Who cares?" it scoffed.

"I'm not saying _anything_ until you tell me who you are!" Dalyn folded his arms across his chest and glared at the intruder.

The creature smirked and rolled his eyes. "Stubborn. As always."

A few minutes passed as they glared at each other. The silence was broken only by the steady _pht-pht-pht_ of the wingbeats of the creature.

All of a sudden, Dalyn laughed. He started laughing, and he couldn't stop. He sat down on a nearby chair and held his ribs as the stunned creature stared at him strangely.

"Oh, boy, by the _Cluster_, this really takes the cake. I chase a _thief_, who turns into a_monster_, who's killed by a _superhero_, then I _lose_ a sword, get _arrested_, get _turned down_ by a girl, and argue with a weird... _lizard-thing_... in my _own bedroom_, _all_ in the same day! I hope it's all a dream caused by the concussion, because if it isn't, I have _completely_ lost it. My name is Dalyn, by the way. Please tell me this day has been some big joke."

The creature landed on a bedpost near Dalyn's face and folded its wings. "My name is Soldra, the Dragon Guardian of the Sword of Suns. Today is not a joke, and you have not, as you so _quaintly_ put it, 'lost it.' The monster you saw was real. It is the first of many you will see in this lifetime. The sword is not lost. It has, in all actuality, finally been found. It, for some_bizarre_ reason of its own, has chosen _you_ as its bearer. Today is the day that changes your life forever, boy. This is the beginning of the rest of your life, Guardian, and _I_ am here to make sure that you don't screw it all up."

"What are you talking about? That sword disappeared," Dalyn asked calming down slightly and deciding that it was best to go along with this outrageous dream. "Anyway, all the dragons I've seen are a lot bigger."

Soldra glared at him and spat something that didn't sound pleasant.

"You don't have to curse at me." Dalyn shook his head. "It's not really nice. Anyway, the sword _did_ disappear. You must be confused. Go haunt someone else dreams."

"It's not a dream!" the little dragon shrieked. Dalyn grabbed Soldra's snout and clamped it shut.

"Be quiet! Do you want my mom to hear you?!" Dalyn whispered harshly.

"I thought you said I was a dream," Soldra leered. "If I am a dream, then I can't wake your parents up. Be consistent!"

"Fine, you're real, just be quiet. I'm having a bad enough day as it is." Dalyn lowered his head into his hands.

"It's about to get worse," Soldra said, flicking his tail. "I can see why it took the sword so long to summon you. You're too busy trying to deny your magic side to pay attention."

"I'm sorry, Soldra, was it?" Dalyn shook his head. "But I'm a normal guy."

"Normal, my tail!" Soldra scoffed, then muttered something in an odd language.

"Why is it going to be harder than you thought?" Dalyn questioned. Soldra fell off the bedpost in shock.

"You understood that!!!???" Soldra shouted.

"Yeah, you weren't saying it all that softly, anyway." Dalyn shrugged. "If you want to mutter to yourself, do it softer."

Soldra said something else.

"_Yes_, I understand you!!" Dalyn declared, exasperated. "Stop asking me that!"

Soldra took a deep breath and released it. "Fine, I guess one of your inborn talents is language. Yes, that would make sense. Have you talked to anything inhuman before? An animal? A--"

"No, I haven't!" Dalyn was close to panic. "I can not talk to animals!"

"Okay, check, you can talk to animals…" Soldra continued, muttered something, then asked, "Can you see me?"

"Of course I can see you!!" Dalyn growled. "Stop asking me these stupid questions!"

Soldra shook his head and sighed. "No sense of adventure, though. How dreadfully boring."

"Will you go away now?" Dalyn pleaded.

"No. Not for the rest of your life," Soldra said firmly. "Get used to me."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Dalyn moaned.

"Weren't you listening?" Soldra growled. "I'm here to help train you on how to use your magic before someone else notices you. The sword was being impatient-- it should have waited until it got you alone… The enemy is aware of its existence now. We must be careful."

"Wait a second." Dalyn panicked. "Repeat the part about the sword again… and _what _enemy?!"

"Oh, the sword?" Soldra shrugged. "The sword is a storage place for magic-- your magic. It's been waiting there for ages for you to show up."

"I don't think so…" Dalyn said glancing around.

"Well, it is, and you've got to deal with it…Dalyn." Soldra flew up in front of Dalyn's face and looked Dalyn directly in the eye. "I will only help you learn how to summon it once, so pay attention. Hold out your hand and concentrate on what you remember the sword looked like. Really think about it. Feel it in your hand." Soldra's words were mesmerizing as Dalyn looked into his slitted golden eyes. The eyes were so foreign, yet so familiar. Dalyn felt something inside of him disappear as the little dragon continued in its foreign yet familiar voice…

"Call its name, Dalyn. You are the only one it will answer to. Feel its power. You may be a pathetic mortal, now, but the sword is yours. Look for it. Find it."

Dalyn felt stupid doing it. It made no sense. Why was he doing it? No one was making him do it... nothing... except the pools of mystery he saw in Soldra's eyes. Soldra was controlling him… Soldra was not controlling him… something else was… Something so familiar, something linked to his innermost soul. He wanted to wake up. He wanted to stop, he had hidden that part so long… but the dragon's words held him bound. The part of his mind that he thought of as Dalyn was scared, terrified to cross the yawning void in front of him. To cross it meant to never come back, but to stay behind meant he would never find what lay on the other side. In a split decision, he chose to go forward. He took the first step into the yawning void... only to find familiar ground beneath his feet. Something he had never felt in this lifetime besides in the dead of sleep awoke in his heart. It was a power he had felt before, and yet never before. It aroused strange feelings in him, too many for him to describe... except for an overwhelming loneliness coupled with a newfound sense of strength. His eyes snapped open. 

"Gjall!" he cried, and the sword, _his_ sword, materialized in his hand, bent and rusted no longer. He stood in the midst of a great light, hand over his head, brandishing the newly gleaming blade. Power swirled around him, ruffled his golden hair, and glistened in his sky-blue eyes. Unnoticed, Soldra smiled proudly at his Master's reappearance, and smiled even wider when the bright crest of a sunburst appeared on the boy's forehead.

"The Sword and the Son have dawned! I am awakened!"

* * *

Star Lost lightly leapt from one building to the next, followed closely by Star Kad and Star Lyr. Constant fear of what Fenrir and his dark agents were doing prompted the elder Guardians to schedule the nightly patrols of the city. They probably wouldn't accomplish much, but at least it made the knights and senshi feel as though they were doing _something_.

Star Lost stood taking in the surrounding night. No moon lit the sky; it was instead filled with billions upon billions of tiny, brilliant stars. She stood there for a moment, contemplating them, when she felt a wave of sunlit, familiar, loving energy wash over her. It was as though each of the tiny stars were singing out to her, crying out for joy. She recognized it somehow; it was--

A sudden pain struck her. For several seconds, she felt as though her head would explode. She dropped to her knees, clutching her temples. Her cousins rushed to her side, calling a name. It was _her_ name, Aurora, but it sounded as though it came from far away.

_Yes, that is my name, too, _she thought_, but I am many, I am many..._ The pain receded, leaving Star Lost with a bizarre sense of exhilaration.

_He has come!_ a voice whispered passionately in her head. 

_He has come! _chorused the tiny stars.

_He has come!_ echoed the oceans of time.

_He has come! _sang her heart.

_He has come!_ sobbed a princess.

_Who has come? Who are you? _Aurora asked the voices, but the terrible pain came again. 

A new voice, so similar to the rest, came forward, full of solemnity. _No, not yet, it is too soon...._ The voices and the blissful feeling left her, and she was alone, _so_ alone, once more.

"Star Lost!!!"

Someone was shaking her. Star Lost looked up at the stars, tears in her eyes and a faraway look on her face. She looked at them. Did she know them? Of course-- they were Star Kad and Star Lyr, her cousins. Something had happened, but the meaning of it escaped her mind. She smiled and assured them she was all right as she wiped away the tears she couldn't remember crying. 

"Star Lost, what happened?" Star Kad asked her cousin. Star Lost shook her head.

"I felt a strange new energy. It gave me a headache."

"Maybe it's an attack by Fenrir," Lyr said anxiously, wringing her hands. 

"I don't think so. It didn't feel... dark." She paused and searched her heart for memories of that feeling. It had already been buried deep inside her, but she could still detect its faint glitter. She closed her eyes, hugging herself, hugging _him_. "No. I don't think he... it... _meant_ to give me a headache."

Star Lost stood back up, avoiding the arms of her cousins. She was fine. In fact, she was much better than she had ever been in her life. She glanced at the sky. The stars moved in their ancient, silent dance, as they always had. But now they held something new, and something old, and something, somehow, terribly different. 

* * *

Another person across town had felt the surge of energy, too. She, however, knew exactly what the strange impression heralded. 

"Another new light has awakened, a very strong light-- but also incredibly different…very strange… I wonder who it is?" Her long red ponytail whispered around her shoulders in the cool breeze that was always present on this balcony. 

A woman with dark, wavy blue hair approached her. "The energy source we felt earlier seems to have found what it was looking for. Whether it is for good or not, I cannot tell." She paused and glanced at her companion's fiery eyes. "It seems there is more to this fight than we first thought, Captain."

"Yes, Halie. Tell the others. Warn Damara to be on the lookout. If what I sense about this new power is true, Aurora will shortly have a new quandary on her hands, one that cannot be remedied with swords. Tell Hilda to keep her temper in check, and, by the way, work on your new identity. We may need to use it soon."

The woman saluted smartly and left. Alone again, the red-haired Captain gazed at the glimmering cityscape beneath the stars. The stars that _She_ had loved so much..._ I wonder if this girl, this Aurora, is the Lost Light we have searched for? Or is she another false lead that will dash our hopes yet again? I am sick of searching. I am sick …sick of the fear…sick of the distrust…sick of everything… but I must finish the quest. The quest is all that matters._ She looked up at the sky, where once, long ago, a bright white star would have been visible.

_I promised._ The Captain clenched her fists as she stared into the empty space in the night.

* * *

Fenrir stalked up and down his throne room. His Nobles trembled every time he passed. 

"I felt a ripple of energy. I want to now what caused it. Krypton, get on it." The Noble he addressed, the dark-haired leader, bowed low and carefully exited the room, grateful to leave.

"Neon, I need to find a way to destroy this meddling girl and her family."

"Sire? Why don't you turn _their_ sun into a black hole, like you did to Helio?"

Fenrir whirled about to face them. He hissed savagely, "Who said that? Who questions my power?"

Three Nobles stepped back, exposing a fourth, trembling, teal-haired, large-eyed Noble named Argon, who promptly groveled on the floor. Struggling to stay calm, she whimpered, "I wasn't questioning your power, Eminence. I was just curious."

Fenrir's eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. Through thin lips he growled, "Remember what happened to the cat who was too curious, Argon. Your tailed hide is dangerously close to joining his in that fate." He looked around the throne room, regarding the apprehensive Nobles. "I will answer the question for those who are too stupid to think for themselves.

"Creating a black hole requires massive amounts of energy. I possess this great amount of energy; this is why I am the greatest Incubus. I can control the absolute end of everything, but in exchange for this control I must expend incredible amounts of my energy-- which would usually be no problem whatsoever." He paused, glaring at the now-shivering Nobles. "But recently, I have been wasting my carefully hoarded energy on pointless schemes invented by my worthless servants. 

"If I had enough energy, I could turn this entire republic into the absolute center of all darkness! The base I need to reclaim this galaxy for the eternal darkness....

"But to do this, I need a new way to gather massive amounts of energy, preferably massive amounts of dark _and_ light energy. But you idiots can't seem to even get the simplest of errands done correctly.

"I have a new plan, one that is absolutely fool proof. And to test it, I need a fool." He turned to the teal-haired girl, whose teal-furred tail was now between her legs. "Argon, since you so kindly brought up the subject, you will conduct it." 

* * *

Aurora, Thalia, Danica, Canace, and Kazz walked down the center promenade of the mall. This day was their day to enjoy, a day off of school and free of worries. Aurora had tried to get a hold of Misha, but her friend wasn't home when she called. Somehow the group wasn't the same without Misha attempting to remind the others about the homework that they weren't doing and weren't going to do until the very last second.

Dalyn was at the mall as well, head still wrapped in bandages. This was not a good day either. Sometimes he wished his mom would just make up her mind. Were they celebrating Landing Day, or weren't they? Dalyn sighed and rubbed his head again. He really shouldn't have postponed all his shopping. Dalyn hated shopping. He had been there since the mall opened, and was wiped out. The night before hadn't helped any, either. Spending a whole night in a frantic search was not a good thing for someoneone to do instead of sleeping. 

Soldra had been awfully upset with his nighttime jaunt and decided to make his first full day with Dalyn about as bad as the brief conversation the previous night. The little dragon, who apparently had been testing to see if Dalyn could _really_ see through his invisibility spell, was playing poltergeist. Soldra ate food right out of people's hands, dropped fragile items off store shelves, and basically caused as much trouble as any garden-variety invisible annoyance would. 

It was not the way to spend a holiday, or the day before a holiday, even if only three people on the planet were celebrating it.

"Hey! Dalyn!"

Dalyn looked up and jumped in shock. It was Aurora. He waved weakly at Aurora and her friends, who were making their way towards him. He was incredibly happy to see her, though. Overjoyed. He wasn't sure why, but he was. Dalyn had a strange urge to rush at her and hug her and kiss her and never, ever let go again... He shook his head and stood up. _Such a silly notion. Probably slap me and get a restraining order.... _Then he would never even see her again-- and that was something he wanted to avoid at all costs. He displaced an irritated Soldra from his perch atop a shopping bag and fished out several packages. _Now comes the incredibly long explanation_, he thought.

"Hi, Dalyn. What's up?" Aurora asked and stood in wide-eyed shock as a present was thrust into her hands. "What--?" she started.

Dalyn ignored her as he gave each of the rest of the shocked girls gifts. 

"It's not anywhere near Midwinter holidays," Canace commented curiously as she examined the neatly wrapped present in her hand. 

"I know," Dalyn sighed. "This isn't for Midwinter. You are now helping me celebrate the most important holiday in the Bifronian calendar. Tomorrow is Landing Day."

"You didn't need to get us anything. We barely met you yesterday," Aurora protested.

"_We_ didn't even meet you yesterday," Thalia added, gesturing towards herself and Danica.

"Well, that's part of it. See, the goal of Landing Day is to get a present for everyone you can think of, no matter how little you know them," Dalyn explained, looking at the ground. "I have no idea how the tradition got started, but it's tradition, and, well, if there is one thing my mom likes, it's tradition."

"But you got hit on the head yesterday!" Aurora cried. "You shouldn't be shopping!"

"I'm fine." Dalyn shrugged. "I've needed to go shopping for a while, and today is the last day. Anyway, I'm going to be at my house all day tomorrow and two days stuck in my house is likely to kill me."

Aurora giggled and the others looked at her like she had lost her mind. "What?" she asked confusedly. "I thought it was funny."

"It's all right," Danica said patting Aurora on the back, "We understand." Aurora looked at her indignantly as her cousins started to laugh.

"I'm lost," Dalyn commented, blinking.

"I'm lost, too," Aurora agreed. "I think they must have lost their wits somewhere between the parking lot and the mall."

"Well, at least you're lost together," Thalia leered.

"Ignore my cousins, please," Aurora moaned. "I'd say it's on the other side of the family, but Thalia is my cousin from both sides."

"Oookay... Well, whenever your fit of giggles are over, please open your presents," Dalyn said, smiling and shaking his head.

The girls sobered down and one by one opened their gifts. Thalia got a sleek pen and pad, and Danica received a bottle of sweet-scented lotion. Kazz got a stuffed toy that resembled a dragon. Canace got a wind chime. She hugged Dalyn.

"Ah, how did you know?!" she squealed, squeezing Dalyn tightly. Aurora looked at them in shock.

"What?" Dalyn asked quizzically.

Canace's eyes widened for a second before she smiled and backed away, waving a hand at him, flippantly saying, "Oh, nothing. I collect them. Wind chimes, I mean."

Aurora stood there with the present in her hands, a knot of emotions in her stomach. Dalyn wasn't supposed to be hugging girls… Aurora stopped. _Am I jealous? No, of course I'm not!_

"What are you doing, Aurora?" Dalyn popped into her reverie. "You're staring at me."

"I'm off in my own little world." Aurora smiled and shook it off.

"Open your present already!" Dalyn pleaded. 

Aurora's gift was the most stunning of all: Inside a small velvet box lay a delicate pair of earrings: beautiful, dangling golden stars. Her breath caught in her throat. "These are way too expensive," she protested, flustered but deeply complimented, shutting the box and trying to shove it back into Dalyn's hands.

He refused to take them, pushing the box back toward her. "Actually, they were on sale, and didn't cost that much." He smiled encouragingly at her.

"Liar," a voice whispered softly in Dalyn's ear. Dalyn chose to ignore the dragon. 

"Well, I'd better be going. Lots of shopping to do, still." Dalyn sighed, discouraged. Dalyn looked thoughtful for a moment. "You're friends with the smart girl… Misha, right?"

Aurora nodded. "How'd you know?"

"I have Language with her and she…"

"You have Language... with her?" Kazz demanded, mouth dropping. "She has the super-ultra-advanced Language class with ten other genius students, how'd _you _get in?" Kazz heard what she said and covered her mouth with her hand in embarrassment. "That wasn't what I meant!" Kazz protested as the other girls stifled giggles.

"I'm just good at languages." Dalyn smiled. "You're right, the other students blow me out of the water most of the time, but when it comes to Literature and Language I actually don't look like the class dunce."

"So why do you want to know if she's our friend?" Aurora asked, puzzled.

"I saw her inside and she didn't look happy. I tried to talk to her but she told me to get lost, and since you're here I thought you must all be meeting together."

Aurora shook her head. "I was going to invite her but she wasn't home. I guess we should have figured out she was here. Report cards are supposed to be on the Net by now and, well, Misha has been worried about her math grade since the quarter. I personally think a B in any math above Calculus is an achievement… but oh, well…" Aurora shrugged.

Kazz sighed. "We really should have guessed."

"Why?" Dalyn asked.

Aurora pursed her lips in concern. "Misha shops when she's upset. Thanks for telling us, Dalyn. Come on, girls, let's save her bank account. Bye, Dalyn, go home soon! You really need to rest."

* * *

Misha stood browsing through the novels in her favorite bookstore. She wore a dark outfit to reflect her dark mood. Her black pants contrasted starkly with her bloodred shirt. A new necklace, a sparkling shard of purplish-black crystal, dangled on a black chain. Around her feet a disheveled stack of packages lay. She picked up a book that looked interesting and attempted to read the back, but gave up halfway. 

"I'll never forgive myself! A B in N-Dimensional Calculus!" Misha mourned as she but the book down. "I'll _never_ get into that college now." 

"Hey, Misha!" a voice she recognized as Aurora called. Misha cringed. _Just the person I don't want to see,_ she thought. She glanced up briefly and saw Aurora, followed by the greater part of her posse: Kazz the dense, Canace the lame, and Aurora's stupid tag-along cousins. They were even more annoying than the blond idiot from her Language class.

"Gee, Mi, I've never seen you buy so much stuff before. You must really be upset." The concerned look on Aurora's face almost convinced her of Aurora's sincerity. Almost.

Misha narrowed her eyes suspiciously, then turned her back on Aurora. "Get lost."

Aurora was taken aback by the seething anger in her normally calm friend's voice. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked plaintively.

"Did you do something wrong? Of course you did something wrong-- you were born!" Misha turned on her, eyes glaring. "You're so perfect! You have the perfect family; you have all the friends you want in the world. Not only do you have a boyfriend, but guys fall at your feet in worship wherever you go. You have elegance, you have talent, and it's not fair! All _I_ have is school. I hate you Aurora!!!" Misha broke down into hot, angry tears and fled from the store. 

Aurora was devastated. Misha was one of her two best friends. They were friends forever, weren't they? Was this what Misha had though of her all along? She had to know-- but to follow, or to stay and wait until Misha was ready to talk?

The decision was made for her when Kazz dashed out after Misha, darting in and out of foot traffic. Misha stopped running, then bent over, hands on her knees, and began to sob. Kazz caught up with her and gently laid her hand on Misha's back, making soothing, sympathetic sounds. Suddenly, her eyes widened. She quickly withdrew her hand as Misha began to grow, her back swelling and bulging beneath her shirt. The shirt ripped apart as a pair of sleek black wings burst from her back and stretched to their full ten-foot span. Misha turned around, but she was no longer Misha. Her once gentle brown eyes now glowed an unnatural, hellish red, her temperate smile was now a sneer of contempt. The crowd surrounding her stopped to stare in horrified fascination. She laughed as she grew ever taller, her body turning into a dark, wolfish devil. The wiser people fled for their lives.

Aurora and her cousins stood transfixed, unsure of what to do. Was this a dream? Or, rather, a nightmare? How could they fight their friend? They stood still, gaping in horror as the creature that had once been Misha lifted a muscular arm to swing at Kazzandara. Those few seconds stood still as the swing continued on its deadly path.

"NO!" Aurora shouted. She came out of her funk, but her hesitation had cost precious seconds. She would never be able to get there.

Canace suddenly came thundering out of the blue, pale braids flying, a sudden gale on a still day. She was barely able to tackle Kazzandara and block the creature's blow, taking most of it herself. The force of the blow knocked both girls into a nearby store window, shattering the plate glass with a loud crash and breaking the spell upon the remaining crowd. Rather than stop to help the two girls, the shoppers took flight, afraid they would be the next victims of the monster's rage.

Aurora ran to her fallen friends, berating herself for her hesitation. She knelt beside them and was relieved to find them cut, bruised, and unconscious, but alive. Her cousins pulled out their henshin sticks.

"Kad Star Power, Make Up!"

"Lyr Star Power, Make Up!"

The two paiges stood to face the beast, who merely snickered at them.

Watching from beside her fallen friends, Aurora stared dumbly at the monster that had one been her friend. What had happened? There was no way Misha could be a monster…no way…it was impossible.

Aurora watched as Star Lyr attacked. It didn't seem to have any effect. Her cousins weren't going to be able to fight Misha without her help, but how could she fight her best friend? Was she her friend now? What would happen if anything happened to the monster that had once been Misha?

"I can't let her hurt anyone," Aurora whispered. _I can't let anyone hurt her either…_ She clutched her henshin necklace firmly and called, "Star Prism Power, Make Up!"

She felt confidence returning to her as the power of the stars washed over her, welcoming her. Her black bodysuit appeared in a shimmer of golden light. She turned slowly as thousands of golden sparkles solidified to form her boots, skirt and golden top. She brushed back her glitter sparked hair as the light added the final touches to her fuku. She landed in a final twinkle. 

"I am Sailor Star Lost, Guardian of Stars and Defender of Light! I shall stop you in the name of the Stars!"

* * *

On the other side of the mall, an exhausted Dalyn rifled through a display of neckties in a men's clothing store. 

_What do you get a stepfather for Landing Day? I have barely any idea what he does each day, let alone what he likes. Maybe I should actually pay attention to what he says at dinner. Oh, well. I hope he needs ties._

Dalyn continued to browse, nonchalantly ignoring a still-invisible Soldra, who was mercilessly taunting the poor owner of the shop. The poor woman, thinking him to be a demon, was trying to exorcise Soldra from her store, chanting and burning incense. The little green dragon was terribly amused; he chuckled to himself as he picked up the censer and turned it upside down with one deft sweep of his claw. 

Dalyn even ignored the screaming hordes. _It's just another part of this bizarre planet_, he thought. Then something inside of Dalyn whispered, _She's here_. He looked up quickly, quietly assessing his surroundings, the fleeing crowd, and the tugging sensation he felt in his subconscious. He carefully replaced the tie he was holding and calmly picked up his bags. Not even Soldra saw him leave.

* * *

The battle was not going well. The three paiges were afraid to use many of their more powerful attacks as well as unsure how to fix the problem. They had never been asked to turn a monster into a human before. The monster was oddly strong.

"Where did she get all this energy?!" Star Lyr shouted as she came up from dodging a swing of the monster's arm.

"I don't know!" Star Kad shouted, drawing attention to herself. She had accidentally trapped herself in a side alcove between storefronts. Star Kad saw the monster coming toward her and realized her situation. She cringed, closing her eyes afraid to see the monster coming at her.

"Terra Salvo!" someone cried. Huge rocks flew through the air, knocking the monster away before it could attack Star Kad. The monster flew into one of the potted plants in the middle of the mall, shattering the pot and snapping the trunk of the half-grown palm tree. The monster climbed back to its feet, looking around for the newcomer. The three younger senshi had already found her. Star Lost immediately recognized the girl as the girl in the armor who had threatened her the day before. The other two girls just stared in bewilderment as the girl brandished one of her short swords in challenge. 

"Hey, Anti-Human! Why don't you pick on someone who can fight better than these little _paiges_ can!" The monster-- Anti-Misha-hissed. "Come on, monster, let me show you how warriors are supposed to fight."

Star Lost gasped and reached out a cautionary hand as she yelled to the Armored Senshi, "Wait, it's a human!" The girl didn't respond, her eyes locked on Anti-Misha. 

The monster gathered herself to spring. The girl smirked. The monster sprang and the girl leapt to the side and landed a painful slash on the monster's back. The monster cried in pain, angrier than ever, it spun and tried to hit the girl-- but the girl was already gone. 

Star Lost gasped in shock as the first blood was drawn. Star Lost could see that this girl was not afraid of hurting Misha. What would happen to Misha if this monster was killed? Star Lost paused in confusion, not sure whether to help the girl attack Misha, or to attack the girl. It was just so confusing…

Out of the corner of her eye, Star Lost saw someone move. There, kneeling on the floor halfway behind the cover of a stone sculpture, it was the other Armored Senshi from yesterday, pale braids spilling out of her golden helmet, curlicues etched upon her armor. Her intense eyes calmly followed the dance of the senshi and the monster as she carefully nocked a blue-fletched arrow to her longbow.

__Star Lost gasped in horror at the arrow. That was a deadly weapon. How could the girl even think of using it on Misha? It would kill her!

The senshi brought up the bow and sighted along the haft of the arrow, moving the tiniest bit to compensate for the creature's movements. 

_Time to move_, thought Star Lost.

The senshi was about to loose her arrow as Star Lost barreled into her, tackling her from the side. The senshi cried out in dismay as the shot went wild. The girls landed on the ground, the one in armor taking most of the impact. She landed on her quiver, and the arrows inside broke with a disheartening series of snaps. The archer watched in horror as the arrow missed its target and hit the other armored girl.

"HILDA!" the archer screamed frantically as the arrow hit. It dissolved into blue ribbons, binding her friend and holding her immobile.

The senshi archer shifted, throwing Star Lost off and standing in a single fluid movement. There was no time to doubt now; her comrade was weaponless and powerless and in big trouble. The monster, delighted at the turn of events, picked up Hilda and prepared to rip her to shreds. The senshi archer ran forward, then thrust out her hand as though pushing or throwing a heavy object.

"Gale Force Blast!" 

A raging, cutting wind arose form the palm of her hand. The attack struck the monster in the stomach, causing Anti-Misha to drop Hilda. The archer unsheathed the dagger she kept hidden in her knee-high boots as she ran to her friend. In one deft movement, she sliced open her friend's binds.

"Nice_ aim_, Damara," Hilda sneered sarcastically as she stood. The two Armored Senshi turned to face the quickly recovering monster. 

"What do we do _now_?" Hilda asked. 

Damara shrugged. "Call the Captain?" 

Hilda shook her head. "And admit defeat? Not this century." Both girls assumed fighting stances.

The monster, in its blind anger, somehow overlooked the strange senshi and found Star Lost. Star Lost was barely starting to stand up from knocking Damara down. Star Lost looked up at the monster and caught her eye. A furious rage engulfed what was left of Misha's mind. _She_ was the one she was mad at, the one who should die. 

Anti-Misha ran at Star Lost, who stood frozen. The sudden change in tactics threw off the armored girls, who were expecting the monster to attack them. Star Lost's cousins were too shocked to move.

Star Lost didn't know what to do as the monster rushed at her. Her mind was numb from one too many shocks. She stood transfixed as it approached, seemingly in slow-motion. She could almost feel the monster's breath--

A flurry of pale gold and white engulfed her as she was snatched to safety. The monster barreled on its course, slamming into a wall.

Glad to be safe in someone's arms-- probably those of some relative of hers-- Star Lost looked up at her rescuer's face. Instead of the dark green eyes of most of her family, she found a masked pair of glittery, blue, strange-yet-familiar eyes behind a flared white mask. She pushed him away in shock. He frowned, looking slightly disappointed. 

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Star Lost demanded angrily. 

"Introductions later," the masked man said breathlessly, looking over her shoulder. "That guy still looks like he wants to fight."

Star Lost clutched his arm and looked into his eyes. "It's not really a monster, it's a girl named Misha." The young man looked back at her, delved deep into her beseeching green eyes. "Please, don't hurt her," she breathed.

He smiled gently, and was about to say something when he looked up suddenly and pushed Star Lost out of the way of Anti-Misha, who rushed by yet again.

In his hand appeared a bright, golden, blue-bejeweled broadsword. His eyes narrowed with focus, but he saw Star Lost beside him, clasping her hands to her chest, biting her lip, and looking as though she would cry. He remembered her plea: _She's not really a monster. Please, don't hurt her._ He sighed. The sword dissolved, and was replaced by a globe of buttery light. 

"Sunflash!"

He tossed it at Anti-Misha, who had turned for another attack. The globe let out a bright flash of light that blinded the writhing, screeching monster.

The man turned to Star Lost. Out of a coat pocket he pulled a pendant of pure, clear crystal. He put it in her palm, then folded her fingers closed around it. 

"This may help you. It's a focusing crystal. If you want to help this girl, you're going to have to do it now, before she becomes too much of a danger and someone must eliminate her." 

In the meantime, Anti-Misha had recovered her sight and was out for revenge. She glanced around. The armored girls attacked in unison, earth and wind blasting her into a wall.

Star Lost stood staring at the pendant as Star Kad and Star Lyr painfully pulled themselves from the ground and joined the fight, shouting attack phrases. Star Lost was scared and confused. _Focusing crystal? For what?_ She clasped her hand over it. She looked up at Misha, who was being pounded by attack after attack. How long could Misha stand this? How would it feel to be the cause of the death of her friend?

_How can I help? I have no idea what I'm doing!_ She thrust the pendant out, holding it as if it would emit a beam. The masked man at her side laughed.

"Not like that! Trust yourself. It may sound stupid and cliché, but that's the only thing that will save you and those you love."

She brought the pendant close to her chest. How to make it work, what to do? How?_How?_

Anti-Misha was starting to flicker, near death. Star Lost was terrified. She couldn't! She can't! She was a failure! Misha was going to die…

"I believe in you," the man whispered in her ear. "Trust yourself. You have more power than you think you do." In the middle of her fear his words were comforting and helped draw her scattered thoughts together. Misha needed help, and Star Lost was going to save her. The words came to her lips as she held the crystal in two hands and closed her eyes.

"Star Light Purification!"

Opening her eyes, she looked through the shard of crystal. It glowed a bright silvery white. Silver ribbons of power shot out of it and engulfed Anti-Misha. Black energy shot out of the monster, squeezed out by the pure force of the silvery power-ribbons. It started to scream, but the screams slowly got weaker as the monster was purged of negative energy and returned to being normal Misha. Mi slid down the wall, her clothes in shreds, and her hair a mess, but she was safe, alive and fully human once more.

Star Lost rushed at her friend as the man smiled at her. Star Lost looked down at Misha, tears of relief flowing down her cheeks. She looked curiously up at the masked man, who had walked up quietly and now stood silently beside her. "Thanks for helping." Star Lost carefully placed Misha on the ground, arranging her into a comfortable position. She stood up and looked at the masked man. "But why did you come? Who _are_ you?"

The masked man looked a little sad, but quickly brightened up. 

"You can call me the Cavalier, and I'm here because I woke up this morning and told myself, 'Today I'm going to save an angel.'" With a strange smile, he delicately took her hand and lifted it to his lips, then softly kissed it. He turned and strode away with a swirl of his cape. Star Lost stared after him in shock. Her cousins came up to her with smiles on their faces.

"That is so not fair," Star Kad teased. "I never got a cute guy to save me… unless you count Alan. And he's neither cute nor suave."

"He _is_ your cousin _and_ my brother." Star Lyr laughed. "I would be afraid if you liked him." 

Star Kad laughed, but Star lost just stood there with a distant smile on her face, still holding her hand where he had kissed it, staring towards the place he had disappeared to.

"What happened to the other two?" Star Lyr looked around. "They just disappeared."

"I don't think it matters," Star Kad said. "It was nice of them to help, but they were freaks. I wouldn't feel that bad if they never showed up again." 

Canace climbed out the window she had been thrown earlier. She was somehow standing on her own two feet, but looking very confused.

"Who are you? What happened?" Canace asked Star Lost.

"I don't know," Star Lost whispered, lost deep within her own thoughts. "I don't know..."

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/art2_dream2
   [2]: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/sslupdates



	4. Act 4: Desolation 1: Raindrops, Teardrop...

A/N: There was supposed to be a picture in this chappie, but I did my best to convert it into symbols. Hope you understand it, and I hope the formatting doesn't get screwed up. It is supposed to be a kind of triangle with an A on top, a D on the left, and a K on the right. An arrow points from the K to the D. An arrow points from the D to the A. The A and the K are connected by a straight line. An arrow leads from the A to an R that is off to one side.

  
  


Act 6: Desolation 1: Raindrops, Teardrops

"We have to choose our next target. Fenrir was-- dare I say it?-- _happy_ with all the dark energy that I extracted form a single girl. His plan is ingenious," Argon purred, shuffling through lists of people as she sat cross-legged on the floor in a large empty room that the Nobles used as their planning room. 

"Oh, get over yourself, Argon. His Lordship sees nothing in you. You're far too weak to interest him. Stop daydreaming, and listen to me," Krypton snapped, holding up a paper. "Here's a good one, name of Dalyn."

Just then, Helon entered, carrying a stack of even more paper. She tripped on a fold in the rug and the papers she was carrying scattered all over the room. "This girl sure knows a _lot_ of people," she complained, sprawled on the floor. The other four rolled their eyes at the curly-haired bubblehead.

"Worthless klutz," Krypton muttered, then glanced back at her hand. The paper was gone! "Why you useless, good-for-nothing ditz! I lost the paper I was looking at!" 

"You mean this one?" Radon said, picking up a paper near Krypton's furry black tail. "I don't see anything special about it. I think that Kazz girl looks more promising."

Krypton sighed and shook her head. "I see I'll just have to explain myself." She stood up and unceremoniously dumped all of the papers off a nearby table. Picking up a marker, she drew the following diagram:

( A )----( R )

^ \

| \

( D )–( K )

"What does it mean?" Helon asked, her face screwed up in puzzlement. Krypton frowned at her.

"Well, Aurora and Kazz are good friends, so the obvious choice to get at Aurora is Kazz. Unfortunately, we have not yet found her weakness." Krypton scowled down at her hastily-drawn diagram.

"Okay, then, Krypton," red-haired Neon said skeptically, gesturing with her hand. "What's so good about this Dalyn?" 

Krypton smirked. "Well, we've been monitoring the activities of the girl and all her... connections. The other night, we intercepted a vidphone call from this Dalyn to the girl. From the ensuing conversation, it seems Dalyn is attracted to Aurora."

Helon looked up at Krypton from the mountain of papers she had dropped, eyes wide with confusion. "So?"

Krypton gritted her teeth and explained for the none-too-brilliant Noble. "Aurora has a boyfriend already: Reggi Hamfect." She held up a paper, which displayed a picture of the handsome athlete, along with a list of important notes and vital statistics regarding his life and his relationship with Aurora. "This Dalyn," she continued, holding his page up, "recently moved to Capital with his mother and his new stepfather," she held up two more papers, "who he doesn't like much." She set down all of the pages except the one describing Dalyn. She smiled as she read it. "He was arrested when Xenon's little pet, Molybdenum, lost the energy source. It must be so very frustrating for him. Think of all the negative energy that must be building up inside of him! And, as an added bonus, in a little while Reggi will notice Dalyn's feelings and, well, jealous hearts _are_ the Nobles' playthings, after all...."

Neon, Argon, Radon, and Helon smiled and nodded. Radon smirked and added, "And if it doesn't work as great as you think it will, there's always Kazz."

* * *

Dalyn ran into his mother's flower shop, the door chiming wildly behind him. The interior of the store was covered with dozens of colors of flowers, and the air was heavy with the familiar perfume of his former home. He found his mother behind the counter with a costumer. He tried to wait as his mother went into the care and feeding of the white-stemmed red flower. As soon as the lady stepped away he was at the counter.

"Mom, where's my bag? I am _so_ late! Coach is gonna kill me!"

"In the back room, dear," Dana said calmly, turning to a huge floral arrangement that was near completion. Dalyn thanked her profusely and kissed her cheek. He turned and hopped over a row of red and blue potted plants, taking his own personal shortcut to the back room.

As he darted inside, he plowed into a tall brown-haired girl. "Hey!" she snapped, drawing up to her full height. "Who are you?! You're not supposed to be back here!"

Dalyn was taken aback. After a moment, he recalled what his mom had said that morning. He threw her a quick smile. "You must be Helgi. I'm Dalyn; Dana's my mom. Nice to meet you, but I'm in a rush, so can I get my stuff?"

Helgi moved aside, allowing Dalyn to dart inside. He grabbed a stuffed gym bag, and ran back out. Jumping back over the plants and over another display, Dalyn ran out the door with a brief, "Bye, Mom!" The bells on the door rang again behind him.

Not two seconds later, he leaned in the door and asked, "You _are_ coming later, right?" 

Dana laughed waving a yellow flower, "I have yet to miss a meet, Dalyn. I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

Aurora, Kazz, Misha, Canace, and Mika walked into the huge indoor stadium. The seats were filling up quickly. The center floor was scattered with gymnastics equipment, an empty floor, and the obstacle course. There were contestants warming up on the floor, stretching every sort of way, limbering up.

The group headed to their seats on the fifth row. As they passed through the crowds of people, Misha was sure she had heard at least a dozen languages and even more dialects. As they settled in their seats, Aurora glanced at her watch. It was almost an hour until the meet started. This was going to be so boring! Why had she agreed to come anyway? Guys twisting in strange ways were not high on her list of interests. Kazz seemed to like gymnastics though. She had already bought a program and was nearly bursting with joy. 

"How did you _ever_ get so many good seats, Mika?" Kazz demanded of her boyfriend, jumping up and down. He smiled at her enjoyment and mumbled something about contacts. Kazz leaned her head on his shoulder. Mika smiled even wider.

"I'm glad someone's happy." Aurora grumbled. "I'm betting this is going to be totally boring." Canace nodded.

"Boring?!" Kazz protested lifting her head from her boyfriend's shoulder. "These are the Cluster Finals! People from all over the Republic have come to see this. It's broadcasted on primetime televid! All the best gymnasts are here! This will so definitely not be boring." 

"Whatever." Aurora rolled her eyes.

Misha leaned over to Aurora and whispered. "I'm with you. I brought an extra novel if you need it."

"Is it a romance?" Aurora asked hopefully. It was strange to treat Misha normally. Was what she had said as an antihuman a true reflection of her feelings, or was it just a trick? Aurora was afraid to ask, and Misha wasn't volunteering anything, and Kazz, who normally would be up on all monster sightings was oddly quiet, was almost as quiet as Canace was. Aurora wasn't going to bring it up if the others weren't. Hopefully they would all just forget.

"No, but it's a classic…" Misha began. Aurora held up her hand in protest.

"That's enough." Aurora shook her head in fear. "That's even worse! This isn't school, and if it's not required reading, I don't want it. I think finding the food stand might be better for me."

"I'll come, too!" Kazz volunteered happily. "Maybe we can get some signatures from the gymnasts!" The two of them quickly left.

"How about you Canace?" Misha asked, holding up the book.

"No, thank you." Canace shook her head. "Since we are here, it is only polite to watch."

"Suit yourself." Misha shrugged, opened the other book she had brought, and was quickly engrossed in it.

"I don't think the food court will be near the contest floor." Aurora sighed as they slipped into the area between the stands and the floor where the coaches and waiting gymnasts usually sit. 

"Well, I think this is a good place to start." Kazz shrugged, looking around for victims. "Hey, it's Dalyn!" Kazz exclaimed, spotting the blonde boy talking to a much shorter, older man only a dozen yards away.

"I'm glad I told you to come early," Kazz and Aurora overheard the short old man comment as they drew closer, "because if I hadn't, you'd have been late."

"I'm sorry." Dalyn winced. "I did try to be here early this time."

"I'm glad you're here, though. You're the best shot I've had in years. If you do well today, I might give you a break at your workout tomorrow…oh, your friends are here." The man noticed the two girls standing behind Dalyn. Dalyn turned around in shock and smiled upon seeing them. The man continued, "You can talk to them, but be brief. You're still in your street clothes." The man waddled off.

"Hello!" Dalyn said happily, excited that Aurora had come. Mika must have told her and she had come to see him!

"So, Dalyn, what are you doing here?" Aurora asked. "A big fan of gymnastics?" 

Dalyn looked confused. "Why am _I_ here? Didn't Mika tell you _why_ I gave you the tickets?"

"You got the tickets?!" Kazz asked. "How'd you get them?"

"They're a part of my quota…" Dalyn said shaking his head. "Everyone gets ten."

"Hold on." Aurora interjected. "Why do you get ten tickets to a gymnastics event? I'd've gotten a more interesting sport."

"You don't like gymnastics?" Dalyn said crushed. "Why are you here then?"

"I've never been big into gymnastics." Aurora said flipping her hair. "I'm only here because I had nothing else to do."

"Oh." Dalyn said softly starting to turn away.

"I like gymnastics!" Kazz proclaimed. "What was that about the quota? Why do you have one?!"

"All the contestants get ten tickets to give to friends and family." Dalyn said simply.

Aurora and Kazz stared at him, slack-jawed.

"You're here to _compete_?" Kazz said blinking hard and then staring at the program, scanning down the list of names to the G's where she saw, in the middle of Alecks Grey and Roubert Haits, the name Dalyn Gullintani. "Oh…I thought your name sounded familiar…" 

"Aren't you a little tall?" Aurora asked looking at him up and down like she had just seen him for the first time.

Dalyn laughed awkwardly. "Yes, I am. I'm the tallest guy competing today, but I make up for it. I was second on planet back on Bifro."

"That's it!!!" Kazz exclaimed. "I knew it! I remember know! I watched you at the Bifro finals last year on the sports channel! I had totally forgotten!" 

"It probably wasn't hard, Farm-boy," Aurora teased, refusing to be impressed.

"It is though!! Bifronians have held the gold for the past decade," Kazz interjected. "They're the favorite to win this year too!"

"That sounds about right." A boy commented from behind Dalyn. Dalyn spun around to take in the strange guy with messy black hair stood and a duffel bag similar to the one Dalyn had in the locker room slung over his shoulder. He grinned at Dalyn. "Between me and you, Dalyn, one of us'll get the gold this time."

"Antavas!" Dalyn exclaimed. The two embraced, pounding each other's backs and laughing. Standing side by side, it was obvious that Dalyn stood at least a head taller than his dark-haired companion. "You're later than me!"

"Actually, I'm on time. Everyone else is early," Antavas said with a wink. The two gymnasts started laughing. It was an old joke started back on Bifro when Dalyn had arrived late to his first meet with Antavas.

"Antavas, I'd like you to meet Kazz and Aurora. They go to my school. Kazz, Aurora, meet my best friend, Antavas Baudoin: the best gymnast on Bifro-- or so he says."

"I beat _you_, didn't I?" 

"_That _was only because I didn't stick that dismount."

"You didn't do very well on the parallel bars, either."

"Neither did you."

The two old friends walked into the dressing room. Dalyn barely remembered to wave a little goodbye to the girls. Kazz stood open mouthed. 

"Antavas Baudoin is the favorite at this competition. I can't believe we met him! What a hunk!" Kazz crushed her program in her hands but suddenly her face dropped. "I forgot to get his autograph!!!" 

"Calm down." Aurora said sighing. "If Antavas is Dalyn's friend than we'll probably see him again."

"You're right!" Kazz cried. "Maybe we can go on a date or something. Me and Dalyn and Misha and Antavas! It'll be wonderful!"

"Sure, Kazz." Aurora sighed. "Let's just get the food and go back."

* * *

While the group had been chatting, a very bored Soldra had been in the locker room, lounging on Dalyn's duffel bag. 

"Why does he never listen to me?" Soldra muttered. "Like this, this gymnastics he does: very pointless. What good will _this_ do him? He should be practicing his swordplay," Soldra growled to himself. "Doesn't take it seriously, all willy-nilly after that girl-- those girls, actually. The Master and women. Ugh. How stupid."

A muffled footstep caught his attention. He sat perfectly still as the source of the sound got closer. _Someone is playing at invisibility, _he thought to himself. Soldra was amused... until the bag on which he sat shifted, moved, then opened, unceremoniously dumping the startled dragon on the floor. A second later, the bag was back as it was and the noise stopped. 

"An invisibility spell coupled with a transportation spell. I am impressed," Soldra murmured. He approached the bag, nudging it with his snout. He sniffed, then wrinkled his nose in distaste. "Never mind, they smell terrible." He sat back on his haunches and eyed the bag suspiciously. A second later he added, "I wonder what it wanted with Dalyn's bag." He opened the bag and started searching. _Dalyn needs to organize his stuff,_ Soldra thought as he searched, throwing junk all over the locker room. Near the bottom, partially wrapped in Dalyn's blue-and-white warm-up suit, he found a strange black crystal pendant that reeked of negative energy. Soldra wrinkled his nose and pushed it out of the bag. Just then, Dalyn and Antavas entered. 

The first thing Dalyn saw was the contents of his duffel strewn all about, Soldra sitting right in the middle of the mess. He was about to start chewing the little dragon out when his friend started laughing.

"I guess they pull the same pranks on the new guy here as they do back home." Eternally grateful that his friend could not see Soldra, Dalyn promptly agreed. The two started picking up the scattered items. Antavas picked up the necklace and dangled it before his eyes, watching intently as the crystal shard spun and glittered. "Is this yours?" Dalyn shook his head, then bent over to pick up his competition uniform. "Can I have it?" Antavas asked, still watching as the crystal spun seductively.

Ignoring the frantic dragon trying to grab his attention, Dalyn shrugged. "If you want it. It really isn't mine."

An aide came in to give the gymnasts a ten minute warning, and the two friends rushed to get changed. At the last minute, Antavas pulled the necklace over his head and tucked it beneath his shirt. He smiled at Dalyn. "For good luck."

* * *

The first event on Dalyn's rotation was the floor routine. It was his favorite-- and best-- event. His routine was one of the hardest of any of the contestants that evening. Only two he knew of were more difficult: those performed by the two competitors from the planet of Saccom Plir. He stood in the corner next to the judges. Raising his hands above his head, he began.

In the stands, the group of friends watched intently as Dalyn performed his routine. 

"Did you have any idea he could do that?" demanded Kazz of Mika. 

Mika shook his head. "All he said was that he was pretty good at gymnastics."

"That is _not_ pretty good. That's _amazing_," Misha declared, her book forgotten. Canace and Aurora said nothing, content just to watch.

As the night progressed, it was obvious that the event belonged to only two people. Nearly flawless on floor routine, parallel bars and rings, Dalyn was competing at his personal best. He trailed only a few points behind his rival and best friend, Antavas.

He was nervous. There was only one event left: the obstacle course. Only the top ten competitors would attempt it. The gymnasts didn't call it the Suicide Run for nothing. Exhausted from a night of competing, muscles aching from the strain, most of the ten would not make it. He looked out into the many faces of the audience. He had memorized his mother's ticket number, and looked at the seat where she should have been, but her seat remained empty. 

_Still time to go_, he said to himself. _I'm in second place, so I'll go ninth. Plenty of time. Mom's never missed a meet yet._

* * *

Dana stood trimming and watering her plants. She loved gardening, but, unfortunately, her only child hated it. _Born a Farmer, but can't grow a single flower,_ she mused to herself. She was glad they had moved. No matter what Dalyn thought of the move, it was for his good as well as her own. He would have made a terrible Farmer. She continued to tend the flowers. 

The new girl-- Helgi, was it?-- was tending the roses. She loved flowers, too. Dana thought to herself, _She would make a great Farmer_. And, for a split second, she found herself setting her son up with the hired help. Smiling a strange bemused smile, she shook her head. _I'm becoming like my parents. I'm staying out of Dalyn's love life. Arranged marriages are impossible to deal with. The only good that came from my marriage to Dalyn's father is Dalyn._

"Dana?" Helgi asked, "When is that meet your son mentioned?"

Dana looked at the clock. _I'M LATE! _she thought, panicking. Dropping her watering can, she darted to the back room. _Where are my keys? I'll never make it on time!_ She flung papers around, rustled in drawers, and frantically rearranged the entire room before collapsing in tears. _I'll never make it. How will Dalyn forgive me? He's having such a hard time adjusting to the move and having Adelio for a stepfather... And I'm breaking our oldest tradition! I'm breaking the only tradition left to just me and him._

"I'll never make it," Dalyn's mother whispered.

Helgi leaned her head in the door to the back office, waving her own keys. "Yes, you will. I'll take you on my hovped. We may break a couple of laws on the way, though."

It seemed like a load was lifted off of Dana. "I don't care." 

Helgi's usually hard hazel eyes softened as she smiled and tossed Dana a helmet. The two ran to the hovped. As they sped away, an ominous black cloud gathered overhead.

* * *

It was Dalyn's turn. His stomach rolled. His mom wasn't there yet. He looked at his new friends up in the stands: Kazz, clutching the hands of a very satisfied Mika. Misha, tightly gripping a book as she watched him. Canace, nervously fiddling with the end of her decorative blue silk scarf. And Aurora, tugging at the earrings he had given her and biting her lip. They were on the edges of their seats, intensely watching. He found Soldra, golden eyes narrowed, glaring at Antavas. Dalyn glanced at his best friend and was startled by what he saw. The normally friendly, laughing eyes of his friend were squished into an unfriendly scowl. Dalyn was taken aback, but there was no time to doubt; it was his turn. He lifted his hands above his head and began.

The first leg of the course consisted of several blocks of different sizes, placed varying distances apart. There were three standard routines one had to chose from to receive full points. This put Dalyn at a disadvantage because he was too tall to correctly perform the two easier ones. Several flips later, he was at the next part. 

The second part was a variation of the rings. The contestant had to perform one of several routines and land in what often seemed like a very small circle. Dalyn barely made the landing. He could feel the judges taking major points for his errant right foot, which was touching the red line. No time to think; the next part was his least favorite, and the part he always botched. He ran to the first bar and began. 

The tri-bar was a freestyle event. It was three parallel bars on which the gymnast was to complete several required moves such as two releases, three handstands, and several very annoying flips. He was too tall to be able to do most of the moves comfortably. He constantly had to concentrate on keeping his feet tucked in so they would not hit one of the other bars. One thing good about being in this position of near misses was that the audience could see how close Dalyn was to disaster. He could hear the hush as he released the first bar to twist and grab the second, his feet narrowly missing the first bar as he came down. He wrapped up his relatively simple routine; the simplicity meant fewer points, but if he attempted a routine any harder, he wouldn't get any points at all. He flipped and flipped and gained enough momentum for the dismount. He released the bar, and made a double twist in midair. The landing wasn't spectacular; he took a small step before he was stable enough to raise his hands and declare the routine over. He was done. It wasn't his best at the Suicide Run, but it was close. 

The crowd erupted in cheers. He looked at the place where his mom was supposed to be sitting, but she still wasn't there. Dalyn's joy fell.

_She didn't come._

* * *

At that moment, his mother was racing down the street, clutching Helgi's waist for dear life. 

"We're almost there!" Helgi shouted over the rushing wind.

_I hope so_, Dana thought as the first sprinkles of rain splashed on her helmet.

* * *

Antavas had begun his routine, and it was plagued from the start. He barely made the blocks. His rings routine was perfect, but simplistic. He still had enough points to win the meet if he could finish the tri-bar, his best event, with a good score. It looked like he was going to make it. Dalyn sat at the edge of his seat, honestly hoping his friend would make it. He never even hoped he himself could win. No matter how he teased Antavas, he knew his friend was more dedicated than him and deserved to win.

The final trouble came with the dismount. Dalyn had seen his friend stick this dismount hundreds of times. He saw that Antavas had too much momentum. "Compensate," he muttered. "You're going too fast." He knew what would happen as soon as Antavas's hands were off the bar. The extra momentum made the boy's flips too fast. Only a miracle could let him land it. Unfortunately, it was not the day for miracles as Antavas landed wrong, his knees giving way and the crowd crying out in shock as the favorite fell. 

Dalyn rushed to his friend's side, but when he got there, he was shoved away. "You won, Dalyn. You always had the luck."

"It doesn't matter. You'll make up for it next time," Dalyn said encouragingly. But that was all he had time to say before he was mobbed by a hundred people congratulating him. He was carried away by the crowd. His friend was left on the mats alone; the only one watching was a very interested, invisible Soldra. 

"Next time, always next time," the Bifronian gymnast muttered as he slowly stood up. "There will never be a next time. It's so unfair. He never tries, and never cares, but he always wins. I wish he would just... die." 

Dalyn stood on the podium as the gold medal was hung around his neck. Oddly enough, he felt no joy, just a lonely emptiness. His mom was still absent, and the best friend standing next to him on the silver medallist's spot refused to speak to him. He wanted to go home. He didn't want it, not like this. The only reason he was still in gymnastics was because his mother said it brought them closer together-- this coming from the same mom who didn't even show up to her son's most important meet ever.

The camera crew zoomed in on his face. He tried to smile and almost succeeded, until he could take it no more and started to cry. Someone said it was because he was overfilled with joy. He wished he could punch them.

The next bit was hard for him to understand. One second he heard Soldra shouting something about looking behind him, and the next second he was face to face with a demon.

For the second time in a week, Dalyn was flying from a swipe from a monster. _Slightly "deja-vu-ish_," he thought as he crashed into a wall. _Ow. Yep, walls still hurt._

Soldra flew over to him. "Find a place to transform! It's your friend Antavas this time." Dalyn rushed-- appropriately-- into the locker room. 

Aurora's group was split up in the ensuing chaos. Kazz clutched Mika's arm; Misha was pushed along in the current of people, and Canace had faded into the crowd and disappeared altogether. People pushed their way out of the building as quickly as they could. Aurora pushed her way to the ladies' room, hoping to find it an empty place where she could transform.

* * *

Dana and Helgi pulled up to the auditorium. Thousands of people were spilling out like rats abandoning a sinking ship. Dana dropped her helmet and ran to a man, grabbed his shirt, and asked him what was wrong. He started babbling semi-coherently about a monster. Her heart sank. _Dalyn! _She dropped the man and sprinted toward the entrance.

Someone noticed her going the wrong way and grabbed her arm. 

"My son!" Dana cried frantically.

"I'm sure he got out okay." The stranger tried to console her, but nothing could quench the fear in her heart.

Hearing the man's talk about monsters induced a similar response in Helgi. _A monster, _she thought as she shoved past the people. _Tonight's not a total waste._ Her hand went to her neck and pulled out a golden necklace with a small fleur-de-lis charm.

* * *

"I am Sailor Star Lost, Guardian of the Stars, and in their name I will show you the power of Light!" Star Lost posed on the sidelines, wishing her cousins were there.

The monster glared at her. "And why should I care?" the monster asked, its bass voice full of scorn. "In case you haven't noticed, you're all alone."

"Oh, really? I think you should learn to count. I seem to see two senshi," another voice called. It was that strange golden senshi, Damara, balancing on one of the parallel bars, completely comfortable. The mysterious girl smiled as the monster turned to look at her. "My name is Damara, Valk of the Sky, and in the name of the Element of Aero, I will punish you."

"Damara, I see you still can't count. I find three," a slightly deeper voice called from the ground near the rings. The voice was stern and unforgiving, like the girl who spoke the words. "I am Hilda, Valk of the Ground, and in the name of the Element of Terra, I will destroy you."

Star Lost was unsure of how to take their arrival. Were they there to help again, or would they pull their weapons once more? "It's a person!" she called, "Don't kill him!"

Her voice attracted Anti-Antavas' attention. He shot an attack off at Star Lost. She narrowly dodged it. 

Damara had taken the time to let off a white-fletched arrow, but the monster elegantly flipped out of the way. It avoided a second and third shot, too. It was enjoying itself.

"Damara! What's with you? You haven't been this bad since… well, a millennia, at least," Hilda shouted crossly as the third spent arrow raced by her shoulder.

"He's too fast!" Damara shouted. "Slow him down!"

Hilda took the cue and darted in, her twin blades flashing. She lasted only a few seconds before she was knocked into a wall by the monster. She had the wind knocked out of her, and was unable to move as she gasped for breath. The monster saw this and rushed toward her, ready to take full advantage of the situation.

Star Lost, still on the sidelines, reacted without thought."Star Nova Beam!" 

It took Anti-Antavas full on the side, knocking him away from Hilda. However, the force of the blast knocked him into Damara, who had been nocking another arrow-- red-fletched, this time. The arrow exploded, and the backlash knocked the Valk into the nearby changing room. Damara hit the wall headfirst. The impact was so strong that her helmet was badly dented. 

As Damara slowly drifted into unconsciousness, she saw a shadowy gold and white figure stoop over her. "Protect her," she managed to whisper, and she finally drifted into welcome blackness.

* * *

Anti-Antavas was too fast. He jumped, flipped, and otherwise dodged all the attacks both Hilda and Star Lost could come up with. They were losing energy quickly. 

"We need help!" Hilda screamed into a slim celph, even as she was dodging the monster. "Damara's really hurt! I need help now!" 

The monster flicked the celph away. "In this competition there is no outside help!" he snarled. He grabbed her throat and started to squeeze. Hilda fought back, swords and feet a flurry of gold and green. Each hit that landed bounced off the thick hide of the monster. 

Anti-Antavas laughed as his squeeze tightened. Star Lost felt too bruised to move, and she could only tremble as the golden warrior's hits came slower and slower. What could be seen of Hilda's face was turning a sickly shade of blue. Her struggling finally stopped, and the monster tossed her away, too, like a spent toy.

"It seems you are alone, Little One. Why don't you just give up?"

"Never!" Star Lost cried. She struggled to her feet, wondering how much damage she could do with a Cataclysmic Supernova in her weakened state.

"You'll never win this contest. I am the best."

"The best braggart, perhaps, but the _best_? I don't think so," a masculine voice called from the start of the Suicide Run. It was the Cavalier. "You have speed, monster,strength too. But I know something you don't have."

The monster looked at him strangely. "And what is that?"

"Pride. Beating up little girls might be your idea of a good time, but what does that prove? Only one thing I can think of." The Cavalier paused for emphasis. "You're a coward, monster. You're too afraid of failure to try again. No one's perfect, and losing is part of life."

"Not for me!"Anti-Antavas cried in anguish. "I can't lose. Not this far to my dream, and not to that freak, Dalyn!"

The Cavalier breathed in sharply. _This isn't the real Antavas talking. I must remember that. I have to remember that._ He walked to starting position. "I challenge you to the Suicide Run. I go first."

"Never!"the monster cried as he raced to the start. "_I _will go first!"The Cavalier nodded curtly and stepped aside. The monster began the blocks, his perverted natural talent now giving him the strength, speed, and skill that no human should possess.

The Cavalier to Star Lost. "Use the crystal! Turn him back to normal!"

Star Lost got the message, and the Focusing Crystal seemed to appear from nowhere. She held it up. The pure white light returned as she repeated the attack she had learned just a few days before. 

"Star Light Purification!" 

The silvery ribbons of light shot at Anti-Antavas. The black energy left him as he was wrapped in the ribbons of purity, and he fell from the triple bars, landing on the mats with a loud thud. 

Star Lost looked around. The gymnasium was pretty much destroyed. Twisted pieces of what was once gym equipment were strewn from one side of the building to the other. "I feel sorry for who ever has to clean this up," Star Lost sighed. The two Valk and the mysterious Cavalier had all somehow disappeared. A strange sadness washed over Star Lost. She was alone again. Why hadn't the Cavalier waited to talk to her? She wanted to ask him so many questions. Like who he was, and why her heart throbbed both in pain and in joy whenever she thought of him. She wondered if he thought about her like she thought about him. But the empty room held no answers, and with another sigh, she painfully limped from the empty gym. 

Unseen, the Cavalier watched the person who he loved for no real reason-- besides that he just _did_-- walk from the room. Did she think of him constantly, longingly, painfully, like he did of her? Why didn't she seem to feel this strange need for him like he did for her? Star Lost's retreating back gave no answers, so he left. His alter ego needed to attend to some things.

* * *

Dalyn stood by as the paramedics lifted his friend into the ambulance. Antavas was comatose, his energy drained almost completely. He stood alone, apart from the noisy crowd, as the screeching ambulance rushed off, bearing his oldest friend to the hospital.

The rain was pouring now, plastering Dalyn's wild hair to his face. He didn't know if how he could take the pain. Was that what his best friend thought? Was he a freak? Dalyn closed his eyes as Soldra landed on his shoulder and started talking. He heard the dragon's voice speaking, but the words were so far away. _I am a freak_, Dalyn thought, bowing his head. _More than you will ever know_. He took the medal from his pocket and stared emptily at it. _I am a freak, and freaks don't deserve medals_. One of the droplets that fell upon the golden medal was not the rain.

* * *

Dana continued her frantic search of the crowd. She saw the ambulance's flashing lights as it pulled away. Something came to her attention. A whisper, a rumor, a stated fact. 

_It was that guy from Bifro. Yeah, he was a pretty good gymnast. Didn't he get the silver?_

_Bifronian_…_ gymnast_… _silver_…

"Oh, no. Dalyn," she whispered, heart dropping to her feet. "_Please let it not be him_," she prayed as she shoved her way through the rubbernecking crowd. 

_Bifronian gymnast... Bifronian gymnast…_ The words of the crowd mocked her. If she had just _been_ there! Her worst fears, her worst nightmare, now here, now coming true. 

"_Please not him!"_

__When she finally made it to the front of the crowd, she started to cry. There was the unmistakable form of her only child, head bowed as the wind and rain tried their best to blow him away. In his hand he clutched a shiny bit of metal. Dana ran to him and clutched him to her heart. "You're safe! Oh, you're safe!"

Dalyn didn't respond to her hug. "You didn't come." Dalyn said emotionlessly, his deadpan face still bent toward the cold hunk of metal. She pulled back from him. She looked at him, his blue eyes full of pain. His face devoid of color, pallid in the beating rain, he stared at his fist, hiding the medal with his fingers. "You promised and you didn't come."

"I'm sorry Dalyn. I forgot," Dana whispered.

Dalyn's face hardened. His voice very soft, he accused, "I bet Adelio called. Or did you forget because of the flowers? You care more about stupid Adelio and your dumb plants than you do about me."

Dana, wild with emotion, slapped her son. Hot tears in her eyes, she spat, "Adelio is your stepfather you will _not_ talk about him that way! Can't I forget just once?! I've gone to _all_ your practices, _all_ your meets, and _all_ the places you had to go since your father died. Can't you just let me be someone besides your mother for a change?!" 

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she wanted to take them back. She desperately wanted to take back the slap, too. She watched in fear as the pain in her son's eyes intensified into anger and despair. He finally looked up, cold blue fury burning in his eyes.

"Fine with me! Go off with your true love and forget about me! I don't need you! I _never_ needed you! I _hate_ gymnastics! I _hate_ this stupid planet! I _hate_ Adelio! And I hate _you_!" Dalyn broke and ran, the medal in his hand dropping to the ground, spinning like a carelessly dropped coin. 

Dana bent down to pick it up. The rain forlornly ran off its golden surface. "He won," Dana whispered. "He won, and I didn't see it. He won, and I was too busy watering flowers." Dana dropped to her knees. "I am the worst mother in the Republic." Clutching the medal, she started to sob. She didn't even notice the comforting arms surrounding her. Her helper, neck now covered by a blue silk scarf, just sat with her, arms around her as she sobbed and sobbed, her salty tears mingling with the rain.


	5. Act 5: Desolation 2: Runaway

A/N: Here we go, chappie five. REVIEW, people! I wanna do shout-outs or whatever!

  
  


Act 5: Desolation 2: Runaway 

  


Dalyn ran though the cold, wet night. The streets were empty, deserted. Overhead, the silent stars watched. Next to him, Soldra flew swiftly, silent for once in his life, having no idea what to say. Suddenly, Dalyn stopped. He staggered up to an empty building, then sagged as he leaned his weight upon it. He gasped, the rain pouring off his hair, which was plastered to his face, and gently washing the salty trails of tears from his cheeks. He was still wearing his warm-ups, though the now-soaked nylon offered little warmth or protection from the elements. He slid down the building and sat on the ground, then stared at the sky, searching for an answer in the stars that showed through gaps in the clouds. The stars never answered him, never listened, never cared. Always up there, just watching. He began to cry again. Soldra landed on his shoulder, still silent. 

"It's not fair," Dalyn sobbed, dropping his head into his arms. "It's not fair." 

Soldra quietly wrapped his tail around Dalyn's neck. A quip about how if life was fair, he'd still be huge and the Dragon Lord would return tomorrow died on his lips. "I know, Dalyn. I know." 

* * * 

Dana was frantically trying to think of anywhere her son could be. She had searched his room and found an address book with only two numbers. One was his coach, the other a guy named Mika. Both were dead ends. 

She had called the police, only to be told that she couldn't file a report until Dalyn had been gone for twenty-four hours. She had hung up the vidphone in disgust. Adelio came in. "Any luck?" 

"No, the stupid people won't do anything." Dana buried her head in her hands. "It's all my fault! Dalyn's out there, all alone, in the rain, in this _stupid_ city that he barely knows. Do you know what could happen to him? I could never forgive myself. Oh, Dalyn, I'm sorry. Please come home." Dana started sobbing again. 

Adelio put a comforting arm around his wife. "Don't worry, he'll come home. It's not like he's a little kid or anything. He's pretty bright, and won't get into anything _too_ terribly bad. Anyway, it's _not_ your fault. Everyone is allowed to forget to go someplace, sometime. I think Dalyn just overreacted. Once he lets off a little steam, he'll realize it and come back." 

Dana looked up at her husband, tears staining her face. "You don't understand. It's not the meet; it's everything. So much has happened to Dalyn recently, so much has changed. Before you, it was just me and him. We were each other's best friends. He used to tell me everything. He's having trouble adjusting to this move. You may not see it, but I do. He used to have a thousand friends, but now he doesn't. He just sits there in his room. I was trying to show him I loved him. That no matter what happened or where we may be, I love him." 

"It's still just a meet. He should be able to take it." 

Dana glared angrily at her husband. "I promised him I would go. It's not just the promise; it's the tradition. I always came to his meets. He would always look for me, and I would always bring him a bunch of flowers, no matter what place he took. If he did badly, I told him…" A strange, crumpled look passed over her face, as she remembered, "I told him... that I would cheer for him... one day when... he was in the... finals." Dana choked on the last sentence. "And I wasn't there. I wasn't there." 

The sobbing began again. Adelio could think of nothing more to do but murmur soothingly and hold her tight. 

* * * 

Aurora stood in the middle of the hall, at the center of a large group of people. Around her, the conversation was all about the gymnastics competition. Most of the talk was about the monster, and that made Aurora nervous. She decided to change the subject. 

"You know the guy who won, Dalyn Gullintani, goes to our school?" 

That quieted the conversation fast. 

"Ya know, now that you mention it, he _did_ look kind of familiar. But I heard the guy say he was Bifronian," a girl with short blonde hair commented. 

"That's because he just moved in a couple months ago. He does go here, though. Hey, Kazz, back me up on this," Aurora said, trying to bring in Kazz, who had just shown up. At the mention of Dalyn, she started a bit, then pulled Aurora out of the group and down a side hall. 

"He didn't come to class today." 

Aurora was startled._ Not here on his victory day? How strange_. Then she brightened. "He's probably at home, celebrating with his family. Nothing to worry about." 

Kazz frowned. "Mika told me that he got a call late last night from Dalyn's mom. She was looking for him." Kazz was starting to get scared. "Maybe he was kidnapped by that monster. Or even eaten! Aurora, we've got to find out what happened to him." 

"Kazz, you're being silly. That monster didn't eat anyone." 

"How do you know?" 

Aurora shrugged, hoping it was enough of an answer for her friend. "You're right. I don't know, but he's probably out partying or something." 

Kazz looked at her oddly and cocked and eyebrow. "Dalyn?" 

Aurora thought for a second. "You're right. We should go look for him. He probably got lost or something." 

Kazz glared at her. "Aren't you worried about him? I thought you were his friend. What if he's hurt somewhere? What if he's dead?" 

Aurora thought for a second. _Why am I being so heartless? What if he _is_ dead?_ Something inside her whispered that he wasn't dead. She would feel it if he was dead. _Why?_ She asked that little part of her mind. _Why would I know?_

_ Because_, it answered, _it would hurt so. We are worried, though, _the voice continued._ He could be in trouble. If he _is_ in trouble, we need to be there._

_ Why, though?_ Aurora thought, _Why?_ A brief flash of pain lanced though her head. 

"Aurora, are you all right?" Kazz asked, concerned. 

"It's okay, Kazz. It's just one of those headaches I seem to get now and then." Aurora looked at Kazz, the conversation disappearing like wisps of fog. "If we're going to find Dalyn, we first need to find his mom. And to do that, we need Mi." 

"Why?" 

"We're going to hack into the school's computer." 

* * * 

Up in Fenrir's base, the three Nobles were conspiring on the floor of their plotting room. 

"Krypton, even though I had my doubts, your plan to get energy from that boy is going to work out so well!" Radon purred. She was laying on the floor stomach down, propping her head up to look at the sitting leader. 

"I thought the whole thing flopped," Helon protested, laying on the floor, twisting a paper around, trying to make sense of it. "You got the wrong guy." 

Krypton ground her teeth. "Even though we missed, we managed to get a guy with a great deal of dark energy. And he managed to nearly kill two of those pesky Armored Senshi the Lord seems to hate so much. And to top it off, Dalyn is in a deep depression." 

"Depression is so fun to play with," interrupted Argon, rolling onto her back. "It's so close to their dark side, it's a miracle they don't turn into monsters on their own!" 

"If you like playing with depression so much, why don't you watch it _personally_, Argon," Radon suggested. _And hopefully an Armored Senshi will play with _you_ a little. _

"Good idea, Radon. Perhaps I will, _if_ you let me borrow your invisibility bracelet." 

"All right." Radon cupped her hand, and a moment later a small silvery bracelet appeared in midair. She took hold of it and handed it to Argon, a smile plastered on her face. _I hope you meet with a sword point._

* * * 

Aurora and Kazz found Misha playing chess with Canace. Misha was very happy to have found someone who understood at least a little strategy. 

"Mi, we need you to hack into the school's computer," Aurora announced abruptly. 

Misha looked up, shocked. "Again? What do you want now?" 

"We're worried that Dalyn didn't show up to school today. We want to find out where we could find his mom." 

Misha rolled her eyes. "Can't you look him up in the City Directory?" 

Kazz brightened and rushed to a phone jack. Plugging in her lecbook, she was quickly logged into the Directory. "Funny, there's no listing for any Gullintani." 

It was Canace's turn to roll her eyes. "Don't you remember what he told us? His mom remarried. The listing is under his stepfather's name." 

"So we need Mi to hack…" Aurora started again. 

"No, we don't," Canace interrupted. She took the lecbook from Kazz and started typing. "Remember what he said? His mom owns a flower shop. How many flower shops could have opened in the past four months? I'll bet it's not that many. And bingo! There are five!" 

"So?" Aurora asked. "We don't have time to search five, we need to know now." 

"Well, we don't have to search five." 

"Why?" 

"Only one specializes in Bifronian flora, and it's not that far from here." 

Aurora smiled. "Let's go, then!" 

A strange beeping noise came from Canace. She took out a beeper, then scowled. "Excuse me. I've got to call someone. Go on ahead, I'll catch up." 

* * * 

Hilda stood on a roof, waiting. A sharp wind blew up, upsetting her pleated golden skirt. She turned to face Damara. 

"Why did you call, Hilda? You know you aren't supposed to contact me. This had better be important. I was in the middle of something." 

Hilda shook her head, enjoying the feel of the wind Damara always called up when annoyed. "I need to know where a guy you know, Dalyn Gullintani, is, and you're the fastest way to find anything." 

"That _was_ what I was doing: looking for him." 

"It's not fast enough. He's very upset. We need to find him before Fenrir's flunkies do." 

"How do you know? And why do you care? It's not like you," Damara puzzled. 

Hilda scowled at Damara. "I work for his mother, and she's upset. Why can't I care? I'm perfectly capable of caring." 

"It's just been awhile," Damara said softly, smiling gently. "I'll find him for you. But don't call me again unless it's an emergency, got it?" 

Hilda nodded curtly. 

Damara stepped to the edge of the building. She stood still, calming her mind and relaxing her body. Suddenly, the wind picked up around her. Her braids whipped around her body, and she _was_ the wind. She flew everywhere; there was no place she was not or could not be. Unseen, unheard, and unnoticed, she passed person after person, searching, searching. Her eyes snapped open. She had found him. 

* * * 

A breathless Canace caught up with the group right outside the shop. The window was filled with gorgeous plants, most sporting strange but beautiful flowers. "Sorry, but the person on the phone was a friend of mine who needed to ask me something." 

Aurora smiled warmly. "It's okay. I'm glad you caught up. Let's go see if you were right about this shop." 

The entry chime tinkled welcomingly as Aurora, Canace, Kazz, and Misha entered the shop. The room smelled pleasantly of dirt and freshly cut plants, mixed with the varied, sweet scent of many different flowers. Plants of different types crowded everywhere. 

Sitting behind the counter was a nice, middle-aged, brown-haired woman staring off into space, holding a picture. In front of her sat a bouquet of beautiful yellow flowers. She looked very upset. 

"Excuse me?" Aurora said quietly. The woman looked up quickly. "Are you Dalyn's mom?" 

The woman nodded excitedly. "Do you know where he is?" 

"No," Aurora answered sadly. "We're friends of his, and we were worried when he didn't show up at school today. I don't mean to pry, but what happened?" 

Dana bit her lip, looking up at the girls with tears in her eyes. "After the meet, we had a fight. It was all my fault; I broke a very old promise to him. I guess it just was one problem too many for him, and he ran away. I haven't seen him since last night." 

"That's weird. I didn't think that Dalyn was the type to run away," Kazz commented. 

His mom smiled a sad smile. "No, normally he wouldn't, but, well, I don't think he knows who he is anymore. When he was small, it was so easy. My name's Dana, by the way." She placed the picture down on the table and Aurora picked it up. It was of a much younger and happier Dana holding a cute little blond boy, about three or four, clutching a golden medal and a bouquet of bright golden flowers like the ones on the table. Behind them glowered a strong, angry man with black hair. 

"That's me and Dalyn at his first meet. He was so scared; the only way they got him to perform was to allow me to stand next to the piece of equipment he was using. He was so proud of that medal. He wore it for days afterward. 

"After that, I always went to his meets. And when I forgot to go to the biggest one of all…" Dana closed her eyes, holding back tears. "I hope he comes back soon." 

Kazz was looking at the picture; something was bugging her. "Who's that guy behind you?" 

Dana's face hardened a bit. "That was Dalyn's father. He wasn't happy with me for letting Dalyn go into gymnastics. He thought it was pointless for a Farmer to know how to do flips. After that picture, he canceled Dalyn's lessons. I took him anyway. Dalyn had a natural talent, and I wasn't going to let it be wasted because of some stupid bias." 

The girls exchanged significant looks; they realized that there was something more behind this story, but they thought it was probably more than they wanted to know. 

Dana calmed herself and took the picture back. "It didn't even matter, because he died a few months later. Then it was just Dalyn and me. And that was what it was for a very long time, just us." 

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Then Kazz all of a sudden broke the silence. 

"Got any more embarrassing stories?" 

* * * 

Dalyn sat on a swing in a park on a hill at the edge of town. He wasn't sure exactly where he was, but it didn't matter. The sun was starting to head down in the west; a few more hours and it would be dark. He should be getting home. He had been gone so long. _I bet my mom is worried,_ he thought, but something inside him added, _If she noticed. _

Soldra was still sitting silently on his shoulder, scowling. "Should I go home?" Dalyn asked him. 

"Yes, you should," someone else answered. 

Dalyn started and quickly looked behind him. His mother's helper was standing there, a defiant figure silhouetted against the blazing sky. 

"Helgi? How did you find me?" Dalyn asked her. 

"It wasn't that hard. You're a country boy, not a city boy, and no country boy in his right mind likes to think in a city. It takes plants for one to be able to breathe and think properly. And on this city-covered planet, there aren't that many places where you can do either." 

Dalyn said nothing. Helgi sat next to him, starting to slowly rock on the swing. 

"I'm not much of a Farmer," Dalyn started. "Not much of anything." 

Helgi nodded, but didn't say anything, knowing full well how much someone sometimes needs a quiet listener. 

"Mom's worried about me, huh?" 

Helgi nodded again. 

"She would be. I've never done this before. When she didn't come to my meet, I guess I went a little crazy." 

"Why? Why does it matter?" 

"She promised she would come. She's never _not_ come before. Even if she came late, she was always there, bringing me a bouquet. When I would roll my eyes and tell her that I was a boy and didn't want a bouquet, she would laugh and give one to me anyway. She was always there. Always. And then she wasn't." 

"There's more to this then the meet, isn't there?" 

Dalyn blinked away tears. Soldra, quietly perched on his shoulder, was amazed that this girl was reaching him. Of all the people in the Multiverse, she was the last person he would have thought of as someone his Master would talk to. 

Dalyn was sudden talking again, words rushing from his mouth. "Have you ever felt like your life is spiraling out of control? Like everywhere you turn, something is trying to tear away from you everything that you thought you were? Taking the life that you were so comfortable with and showing you that it's all fake? And you discover that the person you thought you were wasn't _you_ at all? One day, something happens, and it all just comes to a head and you can't take it anymore? And you just want to run and run, leaving everything behind you? You want to take back time so that it never happened? Have you suddenly one day realized that you are a freak, someone who no one else can relate to because you're all alone?" He looked at her hungrily, desperate for understanding. 

Helgi leveled her gaze to his, her hazel eyes meeting his blue. "Yes, Dalyn, I have. I _have_ woken up one day and discovered everything I knew about life, love, and who I was, was wrong. And I felt all alone, too, until some very patient people who cared for me showed me that I _wasn't_ alone. And you're not alone, either, Dalyn. I don't remember my mother, but I always wanted one. Yours loves you so very much-- more than you realize. She may not show it at times, but she is always there for you, Dalyn. You are _not_ alone." 

Dalyn searched her face. He knew she wasn't just saying the words to make him go home. Behind her eyes there was the deepest sincerity, the painful kind that only comes with experience. 

"So, you comin' home?" 

Dalyn nodded, standing up. Behind him the sun continued on its dip downwards, heading toward the night that soon would come. 

* * * 

"Drats," hissed Argon, slowly becoming visible on the slide. "So close. I really shouldn't have waited so long. I'd better act soon." She let herself start down the slide as a gentle mist engulfed her. She was gone before hitting the ground. 

* * * 

"…He was about five at the time…" Dana was telling the four giggling girls, when the chime sounded. Dana looked up to see Dalyn standing there, a little worse for wear, but alive. 

"Mom…" Dalyn began. 

"Dalyn!" his mother cried, rushing to him and holding him in a tight embrace. "I'm so glad you're safe. Where were you? I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" The words rushed out in a blur, along with a downpour of fresh tears. 

Dalyn hugged his mother back as hard as he could. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He could feel the tears start to gather in his eyes. Then he couldn't hold it in anymore. He started to sob. 

Aurora started to make a discreet withdrawl out the side door, but stopped, noticing the bouquet. She almost grabbed it to give to Dalyn, but thought better of it. _His mom will give it to him._ She noticed that the rest of the group had already left, except for an intently listening Kazz. Aurora marched back, grabbed Kazz by the arm, and yanked her out of the store. 

Outside, Misha and Canace were talking to Helgi, who looked awfully familiar to Aurora. She was asking about how things were going inside. Then, Aurora recognized her. 

"You're the girl I knocked into at the café the other day!" Aurora exclaimed. "I _knew_ you looked familiar." 

The girl looked at her, then muttered, "Oh, it's you." 

Ignoring the comment, Aurora continued. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm prying or anything, but that's terribly coincidental, don't you think?" 

"It's a small planet," Helgi mumbled. "I work here." 

"She's the one who found Dalyn," Canace beamed. 

"It was an accident. I wasn't really looking for him," Helgi protested, glaring at Canace. Canace smiled sweetly as the other girls said how nice it was of her. "I'd better get back to work," Helgi said abruptly, darting inside the door. She was barely inside the door when she saw Dana and Dalyn leave. _My turn to close, apparently_, she thought as she started straightening the shop. 

* * * 

Outside, the girls stood staring at the door. "That's strange," Misha commented. "At first it seemed like she was really worried about them, but then she just clammed up. I really don't think it was an accident she found him." 

"She's probably shy," Kazz reasoned, shaking her pig-tailed head. "I bet she just wants us to be her friends and is afraid to ask." 

Canace started down the street. "Perhaps she is afraid of caring. She may be afraid that if we think she cares, we will think she's weak." 

"What makes you say that, Canace?" Aurora asked. 

"Oh," Canace started. She smiled. "A little bit of a hunch, a bit of the way she looked when we were talking to her, and the fact that I know someone like that." 

"Really? Who?" 

"No one you would know. We were great friends back at my old school. Actually, she was the one who paged me earlier. I was upset that she paged me because my celph and pager are for emergencies only." 

"Ah!" Kazz said, nodding. "We understand '_for emergencies only.'_ My dad gave me a cred-card once… Oh, yeah, Canace. Are you spending the night at Rory's house?" 

"No," Canace said, dully looking straight ahead. "I couldn't get permission, since my mom hasn't even met you yet. She's out of town, too, so I couldn't plead with her." She stopped at a corner. "Here's where our paths split. See you guys tomorrow-- and please, try to sleep a _little_ tonight." 

"Slumber parties are not for sleeping!" Kazz exclaimed. "Start pleading _now_ for the next time. It'll be so much more fun with four." 

Canace nodded. "I will. Have fun!" 

* * * 

Back at the shop, Helgi was straightening up. There wasn't much to do. A plant to water here, sweeping there. And the bouquet to put away… 

_ Oh no! _Helgi thought, staring at the flowers. _Dalyn's flowers!_ Helgi calmed herself. The flowers weren't the end of the world. Dana would come back for them when she remembered. The best place to put them was in the coolbox with the rest of the cut flowers. 

She picked them up, but she sensed something was wrong with them. They seemed to radiate a terrible dark energy. _What is that? _She parted the flowers and found a dark black crystal-shard necklace. 

"Darkness hidden in a bouquet of flowers?" Helgi ranted angrily. "That is so low. When I find them I'll…" The delicate stems of the flowers snapped as she squeezed her fist. The crystal dropped out of the bouquet and onto the clean-swept floor. _I'd better get rid of whatever this is,_ Helgi thought as she bent to retrieve it. As soon as she touched the necklace, it released a pulse of dark energy. Shocked, Helgi tried to withdraw her hand, but tendrils of black energy wrapped themselves around her fingers. Helgi let out an uncharacteristically shrill scream as the dark energy fused with her body. She fell to a crouching position. When the absorption was complete, she still looked the same, but she was wearing two necklaces: One of black crystal, and the one she always wore. 

She looked up, black eyes full of hate and anger. "Time for some fun." She grabbed both necklaces and shouted, "Dark Armored Terra, Make-Up!" The room filled with black energy. From the energy stepped an Armored Senshi gone wrong. Her armor was a pure lusterless black, covered with green etchings. Her short swords were the same color of black, the blades a shadowy gray covered with a dark sheen. Hilda, or the thing that was once Hilda, laughed. 

An invisible Argon shivered in fright. The plan had backfired terribly. The necklace had set loose the dark side of a senshi. The Noble could feel the dark energy ripple in the ground beneath her feet. The power of Dark Terra was awakening, spreading. She had no idea what would happen now that the plan had backfired, but what whatever it was would not be pretty. 

* * * 

Canance was walking down the street, almost home and wondering how to convince her "mom" how to let her go to a sleepover. 

"'Can I go to a sleepover?'" Canace was muttering to herself at the time. "'I want to go to a sleepover at someone's house whose parents would probably attack me if they knew who I was.' Yes, that will go over well. Sure, that will work, and why don't you give away everyone else's identities while you're at it? No. There will be no sleepover for 'Canace'." 

She walked a little further. "It'd be fun though," she sighed wistfully. All of a sudden, she felt a ripple in the ground. "What in the name of Aero?!" she exclaimed. A wave of dark energy followed, filling her with dread. "Hilda!" she gasped. She started running back to the shop. 

* * * 

"Canace's mom sure is strict," Kazz commented thoughtfully. "My dad was _glad _to ship me out of the house for a night." 

"You _do_ have four brothers," Aurora said. "He's probably glad when _any _of you go away." 

"You're right," Kazz sighed. "He's always yelling at us to be quiet so he can work on his articles. At least tonight he won't… Rory, what's wrong?" 

The ripple in the ground had reached Aurora, too. She stood stock still as she felt the dark energy flow around her. Something was wrong, something was tremendously wrong. "Sorry, you guys!. I, um, I think I left my... something... at the shop. I have to go back" 

"Not without us!" Misha exclaimed. 

"Don't worry, I'll catch up." Aurora said, turning to run back. 

"But we're going to your house!" Kazz protested shrilly. "What will we tell your parents?!" 

"Good idea, tell my parents. I need to go now." Aurora started to run, leaving her friends staring after her. A brief glance passed between the two. 

"Do you have a feeling she's hiding something?" 

"Oh, yeah." Kazz nodded her head. 

"Should we follow her?" 

"Do you really have to ask?" 

* * * 

Arm over her son's shoulder, Dana was walking home, too. She was glad her son was safe. She would never forget… never again… Dana stopped suddenly. "The flowers, I forgot your bouquet!" 

"It's okay, mom. You can give it to me tomorrow." 

"No. I should…" 

"Really, it's okay…" Dalyn stopped mid-sentence as the ripple of Dark Terra filled him with dread, as well. "Actually, Mom, you can keep going home. I'll go back to get the flowers." 

"No, Dalyn! You will _not_ go off by yourself again today! I will not permit it!" 

He smiled down at her. "Don't worry, Mom, I'll be back, trust me. This is something I have to do." 

Dana nodded, wondering why he was going and afraid for him for no real reason. She watched as her son ran back and disappeared over a hill. Overhead, the sun slipped down. The beautiful colors, the yellows, oranges, reds, and purples, signaled the end of the day and betrayed the beginning of a long, dark night. 

  



	6. Act 6: Desolation 3: Guilt

A/N: Chapter 6! Woot!

  


Act 6: Desolation 3: Guilt

  
  


Argon watched the dark senshi silently. She didn't dare move. The dark sides of senshi were _so_ powerful; it was often best to avoid them completely. _She cannot see me. I am invisible,_ the shivering Noble thought to herself. 

Dark Hilda walked among the flowers in the shop. She bent down to pick up a beautiful silver flower. She looked at it closely, then crushed it in a black-gloved hand. 

"Flowers are wretched. So weak, so useless. They're only an attempt to attract attention. Such a pathetic waste of energy, don't you agree?" She looked over her shoulder at the exact spot where Argon was huddling. "I know you're there. It's useless to hide. Come out now, before I decide to use my new freedom to make fertilizer out of you." 

Argon took off the bracelet and stepped out, covering her fear with an air of authority. "I see my plan worked perfectly. Now that your dark side is free, we can wreak havoc on the other senshi. We will be partners, and reap the benefits of pleasing the Dark Lord, Fenrir." 

Dark Hilda laughed a deep, derisive laugh. "Me, work for you? Why should I work with a weakling like you? As for your boss, I need no one. I will listen to no one." The dark Valk shook her head and turned to walk away. The Noble shook in fury. 

"I'm the one who created you! I set you free! You _must_ obey me." 

Dark Hilda whirled around, glaring at the Noble. Her pupiless eyes narrowed in fury. "_I_ must obey _you_?" 

Argon stepped back, hearing the menace in the dark warrior's voice. "Y-Yes…" 

Dark Hilda whirled around, caught Argon by the bodice, and lifted her in the air. 

"Listen to me. I am the Warrior of Dark Terra. I listen to none. I obey none. I owe no one my loyalty, especially a parasite like you." 

The Noble in her grip trembled. "Don't hurt me. I'm only a servant. I'll do anything for you, anything at all." 

Dark Hilda's face contorted into uncontrolled rage. "I am sick of you and your kind. 'Yes, Master' this, and 'No, Captain' that. I was going to spare your pitiful life, but now I realize you are better off in your natural state: unfeeling, unreactive, emotionless gas." 

The Noble began to scream as she felt the first tendrils of a thorny vine wrap around her legs. The plants around her grew until she was completely encased in vines, except for her face. She continued to scream. 

"Pathetic," Dark Hilda sneered, and with a brief wave of her hand the vines closed in over Argon's face. 

_ Crick. Crick-pick-prick. Crickk. _

The Noble's tiara began to crack. The vines tightened, the screaming rose to a crescendo. Dark Hilda watched, taking it all in, reveling in the agony of the doomed creature. 

* * *

Canace ran down the street, grateful she was in near-perfect physical condition. If she was right about the source of that evil energy, she was going to be in loads of trouble. She turned the corner, only to see Aurora ahead of her. Canace _could _just let Star Lost begin the fight like usual, but not today-- this fight was not usual. Canace needed to get there first. 

She darted back to an empty alley she had seen earlier. She took out a golden necklace on which dangled a peculiar locket shaped like two swooshes fastened together in the middle. _Time to get serious. _

"Armored Gust Power, Make-Up!" 

* * * 

Kazz and Misha ran after Aurora, making sure to keep a good distance behind her. 

"Are you sure we should do this?" Misha panted. "If she doesn't want to tell us what she's doing, she probably has a good reason." 

"If you didn't want to come…," Kazz wheezed, "…you shouldn't've come."

Misha was tempted to answer, when a familiar figure appeared, sprinting, then paused and disappeared back into a side street. "Kazz, did you see that?!" Misha exclaimed. 

"See what?" 

"I was sure I just saw Canace." 

"I didn't see her," Kazz gasped. "Probably… your imagin… imagination." 

The incident was quickly brushed from Misha's mind as she sprinted on. 

* * * 

Damara ran swiftly on the flat rooftops of the business district. The wind whistled as she passed. She jumped between rooftops, her armor shining in the last light of the day. _I'm glad that most of the people have gone home_, she thought as she landed. _I'm almost at the source of the energy. Perhaps I should call for backup. _

She reached for her celph, but stopped. The Captain and the Lieutenant were supposed to be on the other side of the planet today, cementing their identities. The only one left to call was Sava. 

_ There's no helping it_, she thought. She sighed and pressed a bright yellow button. After a couple of rings, Sava's new answering machine picked up. 

"Hello! I'm not here, well actually, never mind, the Captain will kill me if I leave this somewhere. Ah, well, I'm busy, very important work." Hilda growled something in the background. "Oh, well, whatever, leave a message and I'll get back with you, 'kay? Bye!" 

_ An answering machine on a line only five people use_, Damara thought, shaking her head, _She's probably at the lab_. A brief mental picture of a spiky-haired blonde working on one of her innumerable projects flashed through Damara's mind. "Sava, I need lots of help. I'm not sure what's going on, but it's going to be bad. Get to the Bifronian flower shop Hilda works at, on the double." 

The breeze blew news to her. Someone familiar was below her. Closing the celph, she raced off the edge of the building. She landed gracefully in front of a very startled Aurora. Aurora's forward momentum caused her to trip and land on top of Damara. 

The Valk stood up and offered Aurora a hand. Aurora ignored it and stood on her own. 

"You really shouldn't have jumped on me like that." 

"Jumped on you? I was trying to stop your headlong rush into a very dangerous situation," Damara retorted, dropping her hand. 

"Stop me from what? I'm used to things like that. Don't treat me like a kid," Aurora snorted. 

"We have no time for this. The longer we wait, the more the menace grows. You'd better transform. It'll save you quite a bit of harm." 

"You know what that energy is, don't you?" Aurora glared at her. "Why should I trust you?" 

"Like I said, there is no time to explain. Listen to me or not, it's no string off my bow. I was just trying to warn you." Damara turned and crossed the street, then turned the final corner. Aurora paused for a moment and glanced around. 

Behind her, her friends dodged for cover, Kazz behind a trash can and Misha behind a net-terminal. Unsuspecting, Aurora pulled out her necklace. 

"Star Prism Power, Make-Up!" 

Golden energy swirled around her. 

Misha and Kazz watched in awe as their friend transformed into an elegant super heroine. The gold-and-black clad girl ran and turned the corner. The two friends slowly came out. 

"Oh, man, Misha! That was so cool!!" Kazz squealed. "I was _so_ right!" 

* * * 

Back in the flower shop, the screaming and struggling had stopped. Dark Hilda waved her hand, and the vines unwound. They lowered to the ground a clear crystal sphere filled with teal argon gas. The gas whirled and twisted as though still in turmoil. The dark senshi walked over to it. Placing a dark brown boot on the orb, the senshi smiled a thin smile as she began to put her full weight upon it. It cracked. The gas swirled faster. 

"Insects are meant for squashing," Dark Hilda said with a sneer, as she lowered her foot farther. 

"Hilda, no…!" 

A gasp betrayed the presence of another inferior. Hilda turned to see gold and blue-gray armor. _Perfect. _

"So, Damara. Do you feel sorry for me now? Have you come to flaunt your perfection at your fallen comrade?" Dark Hilda walked towards her, chin lifted in arrogance. 

"I never…" Damara breathed, trying to get a grip. The menace in the words of her friend hurt her more than any pain she had ever endured. _This is worse than I thought. I can't think. I'm so confused. _"I'm sorry..." 

"You're sorry," the dark senshi sneered, coming to a stop. "I no longer need your pity. And as for your perfection, what has it brought you? Only death!" Hilda brought up her hands. "Terrene Barrage!" 

A hail of rocks appeared out of thin air. Taken by surprise, Damara had no time to divert the projectiles. A large rock blasted into her stomach, another into her face. A final boulder blew her backward into the building across the street. 

Star Lost had nearly reached the door when rocks and Valk came flying out, shattering the door and showering the surprised senshi with a hail of glass and pebbles. _What _did _that to her?_ Star Lost stared, frightened, at the crumpled form. The Valk wasn't dead; she was slowly getting to her hands and knees. Her armor was dented in a dozen places, and blood ran from cuts on her left cheek and right arm. 

A laugh from the doorway caught Star Lost's attention. The apparent enemy was Hilda. She did a double take. _Wasn't that--? Weren't they on the same side? _

But it wasn't Hilda, _was _it? Her once golden armor was now a deep, lusterless black. Her boots and skirt were a dark brown. Her face was the most disturbing, a demonic sneer beneath pupiless eyes. 

Dark Hilda just stood in the doorway for a moment, smiling at her hands, then strode toward the struggling Damara. She stopped just before her. Looking down, she commented, "You have been an insect far too long, dear Damara. It's time to put the fly out of its misery." Hilda raised a short sword and slammed it down at Damara's face. 

Damara quickly rolled away, and, somehow finding renewed strength, gained her footing and stood up. Damara looked up at dark Hilda, eyes blazing with anger. 

"You are not Hilda. You are a fake, a charlatan, a_ shadow. _I will not permit you to go any further, even if I have to destroy you." The words hurt to say, but Damara had to fulfill her duty; she would never shirk it again. 

"I don't think you have anything to say about it," Hilda growled. "Terrene Barrage!" The rocks shot out at Damara. 

"Aeris Cyclone!" The winds whipped around, forming a tornado that stopped the rocks and sent them flying back. 

Hilda shielded herself from the flying rocks, anger growing steadily as each rock hit her. "I will never give in to you!" she screamed insanely. "Thorn Vine Seize!!!!" 

Vines erupted from out the ground beneath Damara. Damara tried to leap away, but the vines caught her foot, tripping her. She landed with a loud thump. The vines trapped her in a vice-like grip. 

Hilda strutted over triumphantly. 

"You really didn't think you could win, did you?" Hilda laughed. "You were always such a wimp, Damara." She slowly unsheathed a sword. "Now I guess it's time for you to join your element." The sword descended in a black arc. 

"Star Nova Beam!!!" 

A bright beam of light came out of nowhere, knocking the blade out of Hilda's hand. The sword spun and twisted crazily and landed inches from Damara's face. 

Hilda recovered quickly, attention riveted on her new enemy. 

"I am Sailor Star Lost, Guardian of the Stars and Defender of Light. I shall smite you down in the name of the Stars!" Star Lost posed, hoping she looked confident. _I _really _hope Misha and Kazz told my parents. I'm going to need help _very_ soon._

The dark Valk stared at her, furious. "So, you want to fight. I'm glad. I want to wipe you across the sidewalk. Terrene Barrage!" 

Star Lost blasted the rocks with a second Nova Beam, shattering them into harmless pebbles and dust. The pebbles settled and the dust blew away. 

"You're just like the others," Hilda growled. "You show so much power, so much promise, and I hope the quest will be over. But you will fail, you will die, you will leave. And we'll have to move on, the victims of an endless, hopeless quest." 

Damara sawed desperately away at the vines with Hilda's dropped sword. The words struck a chord in her heart, but she shoved the pang away. _The celph, I need the celph._ With her hand barely free, she took out the celph. 

"I am sick of your 'I'm-better-than-you' senshi attitude and your endless naiveté. Prepare to die." Hilda re-summoned her swords. The one next to Damara flew back to its owner and the other was pulled out of the remaining sheath. 

"Dark Thorn…" Hilda shouted, beginning her attack and twirling the twin blades. 

"SAVA, GET YOUR BUTT OUT OF THE LAB AND DOWN HERE YESTERDAY!!!!!" Damara screamed at the celph, a deep sense of foreboding filling her. 

"…Abyss!" Hilda concluded, dropping to her knee in a mockery of the normal Hilda's favorite attack. The ground spilt, creating a fissure that headed for Star Lost. Star Lost tried to move, but the attack came too fast. There was no ground beneath her. She was falling. And, for the third time in the past several days, the Cavalier saved her in a rush of white and gold. 

"Oomph." 

His flying leap caused them to land hard on the ground, but they were alive. No time to think, he leapt to his feet in a fighting stance, broadsword gripped in both hands. Hilda came at him, swords flying. He was severely put out trying to block them. He probably couldn't keep this up very long. 

"Star Lost, attack already!" he managed to shout between the hammering blows. 

But before Star Lost began, a thin whip lashed out and grabbed Star Lost's hand. 

There, standing only a few feet away, was _another_ one. _Another_ Valk. From her helmet, a large tuft of bright, spiky blonde hair emerged. Her armor was decorated in lightning bolts. 

_ Another one?_ Aurora thought, amazed. _I was having trouble fighting _one_. _

"NO!" Damara screamed, nearly free from the vines. "_Wrong _person, Sava! Something's affecting Hilda!" 

With a flick of her wrist, Sava released her whip's grip on Star Lost. She put a hand on her hip and cocked her head to one side. She looked very puzzled and concerned. "Really? What's wrong with her?" 

"Nothing!" Hilda had taken the time to account for the new factor in the fight. She ducked a strike from the Cavalier and knocked him backwards with a deft blow to the stomach. "Something's finally right." Hilda launched herself at Sava. Sava dodged just in time and managed to get a solid kick into Hilda's back. The two best close-combat fighters of the Valk backed off, eyeing each other. 

"Just like practice," Sava commented. 

"Except this time, I'll kill you," Hilda snarled. She rushed in, and the two combatants started again. The kicking, punching, dodging fight went on and on. Star Lost and the Cavalier stood entranced. 

"What are you doing?!" Damara cried at Star Lost. She was finally free of the vines. "Follow your boyfriend's advice, and attack already!" 

"But… your friend…" Star Lost hesitated. 

"Just do it." 

"Star Light Purification!" Star Lost shouted, going trough the now-familiar routine. But the results were horrifying. 

"It didn't effect either of them. It reflected off their armor," the Cavalier observed, stunned. 

"Well, duh," Sava reponded, while landing a particularly hard kick. Hilda retaliated with a slash on Sava's thigh. The bubbly Valk winced as she backed off briefly. "That's what armor's for. To make that attack work, you've got to find away to get the armor off of her." 

"How?" Damara questioned. 

"I dunno. No time to think," Sava answered as the fight began again. 

Star Lost wrinkled her brow in thought. _How do they get the armor _on _in the first place?_ She glanced at the Cavalier. "Any ideas?" 

He frowned, frustrated, totally at a loss. "None whatsoever." 

Damara had an idea. She didn't know if it would work-- not that she was afraid it would barely touch her, afraid that Hilda would not survive. _It's my last option. Even if she _does_ die, it will be better for her than living like this. I have no other choice. _

"Winds, come to me. I live my life by the edict of the air; my path is where it takes me. Aero, please help me. Guide my aim, guard my life, and protect my friends," she whispered the ageless plea; today, the part about protecting friends rung hollow. 

"Sirocco Bow!" she called, summoning her weapon. The winds whistled as they solidified into an intricate longbow, the like of which no human had ever made. Other streams of wind solidified on her back and across her chest into a soft gray-blue quiver made of no logical material. She reached into her quiver to pull out a perfectly balanced arrow of intense destructive power. She had never used it on one of the other Valk. She had seen monsters survive it, but only rarely. _This will work, _Damara thought, trying to convince herself. 

"Black-Fletched Death Arrow," Damara called softly. She carefully nocked the arrow and took careful aim. Sava was losing; she was on the ground, Hilda standing above her, arm raised in triumph, savoring the moment before the killing blow. The perfect shot. 

_ Hilda, please be strong enough. Oh, please be as strong as you say you are. _And with a final adjustment and silent prayer, she released the arrow. 

The aim was true and pierced the abominable dark armor on Hilda's left shoulder, centimeters from her lungs. The arrow exploded, shattering her armor and revealing the cause of Hilda's mutation. A dark, purplish-black necklace flashed in the light as Hilda, clad in a dark-brown fuku, fell backwards. 

Star Lost stood horrified. _She killed her partner. She killed her friend. No. She can't be dead._ A comforting arm was placed around her shoulders, and she hid her face in the Cavalier's chest. She started to sob, unsure of why she cared. The Cavalier's face betrayed none of his emotions. 

Sava sat up, clutching a gash in her arm. "Hilda," she whispered. "You can't die. You still owe me a new computer." 

Damara walked over to Hilda, sure that she would find that her closest friend was dead, but needing to know. A deep cloud of guilt overwhelmed her as she knelt down and searched the girl's neck for a pulse. 

Hilda's hand shot up and grabbed Damara's arm. Her eyes glowed with abnormal intensity. Damara yanked her hand away. 

"I'll kill you!" the fallen Dark Hilda shrieked, struggling to get at Damara's throat. 

_ It won't let her go until that necklace is destroyed._ Taking her dagger out from her boot, Damara wrestled Dark Hilda to the ground and snapped the cord of the necklace. Dropping it to the ground, she crushed the repugnant crystal into slivers with the heel of her boot. 

The odd light in Hilda's eyes faded, replaced by her normal hazel. She closed her eyes, exhausted. The remaining bits of armor dissolved along with her now-green fuku to reveal Helgi. She was bruised all over, and bleeding from dozens of places where the exploding armor had lacerated her body. A large red stain spread over her left shoulder. _ But she's alive. By the wind that gave us breath, she's alive._ Damara tore off the blue-gray fabric that formed her underskirt and wrapped it carefully around her friend's shoulder. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. 

"Helgi is Hilda," the Cavalier murmured in shock. _Then what she said earlier makes so much more sense. _

Helgi opened her eyes. The first thing she saw were two of the only people who understood her. She painfully sat up as Sava decided she needed a hug. "I'm so glad you're not dead!" 

Suddenly, Helgi started to sob. Big, body-wracking sobs. "I'm so evil. I can't even control myself. I can't …couldn't…" 

Damara wrapped a comforting arm carefully around Helgi. "It's not your fault. It was the necklace." 

Helgi shook off the hand and stood, staggering, tears streaming down her face. "What about Bendix? There's no necklace to blame there. I killed him. I killed him and enjoyed it. You can't understand!" 

Damara shook her head and stood up, too. "That wasn't your fault either, Hilda. Stop blaming yourself. It's time to forget him." 

Hilda buried her head in her hands and Damara touched her shoulder. Helgi looked up angrily. 

"Leave me alone. I don't need you. Just stay away." 

"You don't mean that." 

Hilda sobbed, then turned and fled. Damara held out a hand towards the fleeing figure. She looked around for a second, then followed. Sava looked for a second like she was going to follow, too, but decided against it. Instead, she stood up, dusted off her skirt, and smoothed her hair. She bent down to pick up her whip from where it had fallen during the fight. Straightening up, she noticed Star Lost standing next to her. 

"It's nice to meet you, Sailor Star Lost," Sava beamed. "I'm sorry about the mix-up. I normally don't have to fight my own team members. I mean, really, that was strange. I'm going to have to write it down so I don't forget. I always forget everything. Why are you looking at me so strangely?" 

"You're not like the other two. They're so... serious," Star Lost observed, dumbfounded. 

"Well, that's because there's no one else like me. I'm unique! Anyway, they're serious because they hurt inside. It's hard to be nice and happy when you want to cry. Don't you agree? Of course, you do. When was the last time you laughed because you were sad? I never have. I've heard of tears of joy, but never laughter of sadness." She grinned. 

Aurora frowned, concerned. "Why do they hurt inside?" 

Sava shut her mouth. She pursed her lips. "I can't tell you that. That would be very bad of me to tell you a secret. They always get mad at me when I tell secrets." 

"Who's Bendix?" the Cavalier asked a very stressed Sava, coming up to stand right behind Star Lost. 

Sava seemed to fight herself for a moment, hopping and pursing her lips tightly. She let out a breath, then announced, "Okay, I'll tell you that one, but only because you made me." 

The other two nodded. 

"Well, not so long ago, a century or ten, I think, Hilda met a cute guy. She fell in love. It was so sweet. Hilda wasn't the sweetest li'l spark back then, but she wasn't quite as, well, 'leave-me-alone-ish.' Well, anyway, when she decided to tell him who she really was, he already knew. It was an ambush. He was an ally of that system's senshi. They took off her necklace so she couldn't transform and beat her up real bad. Then they tried to burn her at the stake. Burning at the stake is not good for your mental state. Oh, no, not at all. We came to rescue her; it was really ugly. Hilda was really mad at Bendix. She killed him. She was really upset. Now she doesn't want anyone to be close to her." 

Star Lost looked distressed. "Why would _any _senshi do that?!" 

"Well, I'm surprised at you," Sava chided, shaking her head and inspecting the gash on her thigh. "Just because someone's a sailor senshi doesn't make them good. That would make life a lot easier, though." Sava paused for a second, then continued, but now she was serious. "They hurt her because they were afraid. They were afraid because she was different." And with a shake of her blonde ponytail, she turned on her heel and walked away with a slight limp, leaving the other two dumbfounded in her wake. 

_ To be feared because you are different. To be hurt because you do not fit the mold. How painful it must be, _Star Lost thought to herself, shivering. _My family could never do that. Could they?_ She looked up as the Cavalier retreated. 

"Wait!" she cried. "Don't go yet." 

He stopped and looked back at her. "Why?" 

"I haven't thanked you yet." Star Lost explained lamely. "Why do you always show up when you do? I mean, a third time saving me isn't a coincidence." 

"I show up because you need me. I'm _supposed_ to keep you safe and protect you." The Cavalier smiled. He came back to her side. 

"Why, though?" Star Lost asked, puzzled. 

"Because I admire you and I adore you. I think of you all the time. I couldn't live with myself if the most perfect angel in the universe came to any harm." The Cavalier took her hand and kissed it. Then he kissed her forehead, right where her star mark was. Then, leaning close to her ear, he whispered, "And most of all, I think I love you." 

Star Lost was speechless. "Well… I… I mean, I..." 

The Cavalier smiled again, then gently laid his index finger on her lips, hushing her. "Don't say anything. I guess I didn't need to tell you that so suddenly, but I thought it appropriate. I will see you again, very soon, and perhaps someday we will meet when some monster _isn't_ beating you up. Adieu." He kissed her again, this time on a cheek. He turned around, his cape following in elegant swoop. He disappeared down the street as Star Lost held her hand to her cheek. 

"I think of you all the time, too," Star Lost whispered to no one. 

"Hey, Aurora!" a very familiar and unexpected voice called. Star Lost whirled around to see Kazz rushing at her with Misha close behind. 

"Aurora, that was _sooo_ cool! That was better than 'Conspiracy Planet'! Oh man, I can't believe you spent this whole time pretending that you didn't believe in magic! Misha, I told you it was true. And you never believed me." 

"I guess not everything in the world can be explained." Misha shrugged. 

"Oh, this is so cool…" Kazz continued, her excitement bubbling over. "I've _got_ to tell someone." 

"NOOO!" Aurora wailed in shock. "How'd you find out? You can't tell _anyone_ else. Oh, man, by the Cluster, my parents are going to kill me!" 

"We wouldn't tell your parents you were a superhero," Misha consoled. 

"No, they already know," Star Lost said looking around worriedly. "How am I going to tell them you found out? They're _so_ going to kill me. How _did_ you find out?" 

"We can be your sidekicks," Kazz continued on her monologue, stars in her eyes. "Every superhero needs a sidekick!" 

"We saw you transform," Misha supplied, ignoring Kazz.. 

"Would you believe me if I told you it was a joke?" 

"No." 

"A play?" 

"No." 

"A hallucination caused by too much studying?"

"No." 

"I could be a great sidekick!" 

"Is there _any_ way to make you forget?" 

"I'm afraid you're stuck with us." 

"I know, call me Super Teen! Misha can be Study Girl!" 

Star Lost whimpered. 

* * * 

Helgi sat on the swings, slowly rocking back and forth. The temporary bandage on her shoulder was soaked through, but the smaller cuts were starting to scab. The rare flood of tears was finally dry. A woman dressed in a red suit with hair to match came up to her. 

"Damara told me what happened," the woman began softly. 

Helgi looked up at her. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Hilda. My identity is solidified now; I will not have to leave again." 

"Captain…," Helgi whispered, "have you ever wondered why they hate us so?" 

"I suppose, now, it's because of Galaxia." The Captain shrugged. "It's hard to understand something that looks like your worst nightmare." 

"They were afraid of us before Galaxia was even born," Hilda protested, searching the Captain's face. _The Captain is so together, nothing ever seems to hurt her for very long. I wish I was like her._ "It hurts to be so different and alone." Hilda was rarely so frank about her emotions, but she knew the Captain would never tell anyone. 

"I know, Hilda." The Captain turned her face towards the sunrise. "But I know something else too. 

"We are different because we are needed. As for feeling alone, you are never alone. As long has we have each other, we will never have to face Multiverse by ourselves. I need you to be strong now, Hilda. The time is drawing near, and we are far behind. Three Incubi remain, and the Lost Light remains hidden." 

"Captain," Hilda interrupted hoarsely, "what if the quest is false? What if there is no promised Lost Light?" 

"Then we will search forever. I would much rather hope for something that doesn't exist than fail the one person we were created to protect." 

Hilda nodded slowly. The first rays of dawn peeked over the horizon. 

"Hilda, we must go home now. Have Halie tend to your wounds. It is a new day, and we must be prepared to face it." 

The woman and the girl stood and slowly walked away. 

* * *

Dalyn stood on the fifty-eighth landing platform, right underneath the Landing Authority tower, a couple of days later. The landing lights lit the pre-dawn sky. A cool breeze ruffled his sky-blue shirt and played with his blond hair. He didn't know exactly why he was there. _What if he hates me still? _

Dalyn saw Antavas and his coach, Mr. Nalpt, walking to the boarding platform. 

"Hey!" Dalyn called, waving his hand. Antavas looked at him and smiled. He seemed to be relieved to see Dalyn there. Dalyn walked towards him. "I see you're leaving already." 

"I see you're staying," Antavas replied. "I'm sorry about the meet. I was a terrible sport about it all. You really do deserve to win, _once_ in awhile. Next year, though, I'll be there to claim it from you." 

"And I'll be here waiting." 

A moment of silence passed. 

"You know, if you want to, you can always come back to Bifro. You have enough family on the planet to not have to work for the rest of your life." 

Dalyn shrugged. "This planet isn't so bad. Anyway, I've got some stuff I've got to take care of here. If you see my family, tell them that I miss them." 

Antavas nodded and turned to leave as the spaceship called for final boarding. 

"I'm going to miss you, too," Dalyn continued. "Write me." 

Antavas nodded. "I'll miss you, too. Come visit sometime." And with a smile and brief embrace, Antavas turned and walked towards the ship. 

Dalyn watched his best friend disappear into the ship. He turned around and looked at the first rays of the sun. Oddly enough, a strange poem his grandmother used to tell him came to mind. 

_'Yesterday is history, _

_Tomorrow is a mystery _

_Today is a gift, _

_That's why it's called the present_.' 

Dalyn smiled as he took his eyes off the sunrise and brushed the dragon on his shoulder into wakefulness. "C'mon, Soldra. Let's go home." 

  



	7. Act 7: Golden Birthday

A/N: Chaaaapter seven! Review, review, review!

  


Act 7: A Golden Birthday 

  
  


"All right, Kazz, Mi, we are going to enter this store," Aurora explained to her friends as they stood outside of the florist shop. The door that had been shattered two days earlier was now repaired. "We are giving Helgi a get-well present because there was a robbery night before last and she hurt her arm. You two got it?" 

The two friends nodded their heads. 

"You will mention nothing about monsters, magic, or fighting to anyone. We were not here two nights ago, we were walking home," Aurora continued to prompt. "When we heard the news on the vid, we came over to give her a present. You two better not mess this up or give it away. Promise?" 

The two friends eagerly nodded consent. 

Kazz grinned. "You can trust us! We're your loyal sidekicks! Loyal through and through, even though the darkness threatens, even though the sky tumbles and falls, even if the gates of…" 

"Kazz!" Aurora exclaimed. "Don't get carried away! This isn't one of your shows, or a comic book! This is real life, _my_ life, and I don't want everyone knowing about it!" 

Kazz shut her mouth. "I just want to help," she said quietly. 

"I know, Kazz, but please don't get carried away," Aurora sighed, shaking her head. "You either, Misha." 

"I won't give anything away," Misha said confidently. 

The bell tinkled as the girls went in. The store was cleaned and straightened. It was hard to imagine that a fight had occurred there. Behind the counter sat Dalyn, scribbling something on a paper. 

He looked up at the sound of the door chime and put down the pen. "Hello!" he said brightly. "What are you doing here?" 

"Well, we came to give Helgi a get-well present," Aurora started. 

"Because we heard that there was a robbery… you know, from the news," Kazz contributed. 

"And we wanted to see who… I mean, how she was doing," Misha stumbled. "Is she here?" 

Dalyn shook his head. "My mom got a letter from her yesterday asking for a couple weeks off. Apparently, the burglary really shook her up and she needs time to rest with no worries." 

"Do you have an address for her? Maybe we should go check it out!" Kazz exclaimed. "We can go and…" 

"…give her the present." Aurora shot Kazz a meaningful look. 

"I don't have it. My mom probably does, but she wouldn't give it to you. You could, of course, look her up on the web. Oh, never mind, I'm not even sure what her last name is." Dalyn shrugged. 

"Where _is_ your mom, anyway?" Misha asked curiously. 

"She's out shopping." 

"How is everything between you two?" Aurora pried. "No more running away in your future, eh?" 

Dalyn looked away. "That's kind of personal. But I _will_ tell you I'm grounded for a month." 

"She grounded you for a month!" Kazz exclaimed. "That's terrible! But be glad it's not worse," Kazz confided. "Last time my older brother, Cid, ran away, my dad grounded him for a year!" 

"Actually, it's more of Adelio." Dalyn sighed. "But I really can't blame them. I was being an idiot at the time." 

The entry bell rang again. In came Dana, smiling from ear to ear. It was much nicer to see Dalyn's mother happy than worried. She looked like a different person. Her hair was neatly styled and her tanned face was lit up with a cheerful glow. 

"Hello, girls, nice to see you again!" Dana beamed. "Dalyn, did anyone come in while I was gone?" 

"Well," Dalyn began, "considering the fact that you were gone most of the afternoon, yes, there were people here. A woman named Ms. Sach came in asking for help with a dendropia, and a woman came in with an order of blue offidas, and a guy came in and needs an appointment to help plan for his daughter's wedding… and the rest I wrote down somewhere." Dalyn shuffled through the papers on the desk and pulled out a writpad from underneath the largest stack. 

"Mrs. Frasald, excuse me…," Aurora began. 

Dana paused before reading the list. "Please, call me Dana. You're Aurora, right? Hey, wasn't there a girl with white hair with you last time?" 

"Canace? I haven't seen her for a couple of days. It's rather odd for her. Normally she pops up everywhere. Anyway, Dana, I was wondering if you had Helgi's address, so we could give her a get-well present?" 

"I do have her address," Dana answered after a moment of thought. Kazz and Misha nodded eagerly while Aurora stayed cool, playing her part. "But I _did_ promise not to give it out." All three of the girls' faces fell. 

"Then could you send this to her, please?" Aurora asked, holding up the green, beribboned package. Dana took it and placed on the desk. Dana noticed the papers there. 

"Dalyn, how are your letters coming?" 

"All right." 

"You write letters instead of net-mailing them?" Kazz asked incredulously. "That's strange." 

"It's actually not that strange," Dalyn corrected, shaking his head. "These are to my family back on Bifro. It would be very difficult to get a net-message to them." 

"Why?" 

"Only my uncle Eniv has a net-address, and he only checks it once a year. It's much safer to send them by post." 

"You _are_ from the middle of nowhere!" Kazz exclaimed. "Sending by post is so, well, _ancient_!" 

Dalyn nodded. Suddenly, a thought struck his mother. 

"Dalyn I forgot! Have you decided who you're going to invite?!" Dana asked in mild panic. 

"No, not yet," Dalyn answered quietly, studying the floor intently. 

"Well, it's almost too late to invite people!" 

"That was the idea," Dalyn muttered under his breath. 

"What did you say, Dalyn?" his mother asked. 

"Nothing." 

"Invite to what?!" Kazz burst out. "I want to come to whatever it is!" 

"Dalyn hasn't told you?" Dana asked, shocked, looking sternly at her son, who was now captivated by the wall. 

"No, not yet," he muttered. 

"Well, honestly, Dalyn. Would you like to come to our house around six o'clock tomorrow for dinner?" 

"Sure," Aurora assented as the other two nodded. "But what's the occasion?" 

Dana looked back at her son, who was still trying to avoid her gaze, this time with a slight pink tinge to his face. _Dalyn's blushing,_ Dana thought. _He has a crush on one of these girls or I will _eat_ the entire order of offidas._

"Tomorrow's Dalyn's seventeenth birthday." 

"Really? Why didn't you say something?!" Aurora demanded. Dalyn's slight pink deepened into bright crimson. Dalyn felt the hot blush and wished it would go away. 

"We've only got a day to shop!" Misha concluded. 

"Ooh, we get to go shopping!" Kazz cried louder than the other two. 

Dalyn glanced at his mom, who was watching intently as the girls jabbered at him and he tried to answer their questions. She had a slight smile on her lips and gave him a strange look. 

Safe in invisa-land, Soldra quietly laughed at Dalyn's discomfort. Throughout Soldra's time serving the Master, the Master had always been very bad with women. He honestly could not deal with them, yet they seemed to flock to him in droves. _Sorry, ladies,_ Soldra chuckled to himself, _the Master has but one love, and I sincerely doubt any of you are her._

* * * 

Krypton stalked up and down while Helon watched. 

"That boy is driving me nuts!" Krypton grated. "Two tries, and _both_ go awry! How does he do it?! He must live a charmed life or something!" 

"Why don't you give up?" Helon mewed. "If he's that annoying, why not try someone else? I still think that Kazz girl would be fun." 

"I never give up!" snapped Krypton. "If I don't get him today, I'll make sure I use him to cause emotional pain to Star Lost in a way that she can never forget!" And with a flicker of energy, Krypton disappeared. 

* * *

Dalyn frantically cleaned his room. His friends were coming over to his house for his birthday, and Dalyn was mortified. _What will they say? More importantly, what would _she_ think?_ And so he scrubbed, organized, reorganized, and panicked the entire afternoon.

Soldra hadn't been much help that day; he was always off on his own. The only evidence of him Dalyn found was stuff scattered all over whichever room he was cleaning. 

"When I see him next, I will throttle him," Dalyn muttered under his breath. 

* * * 

Adelio came into his house to find his wife cheerfully putting up garlands of flowers. 

"So, what's going on, Dana?" he asked curiously. "I don't remember a tradition about putting up flowers on Golden Lord's Day." 

Dana dropped the edge of the garland she was holding and turned around. Her face was a picture, a mixture of shock and mortification. She straightened up and buried her face in her hand. "You forgot, didn't you? Please tell me that last comment was a joke." 

"What did I forget? I _did_ remember that it was a holiday. Did I forget a tradition? You know I'm not big on tradition." Adelio shrugged. 

"No, it's not a tradition you forgot. Remember yesterday, after dinner? I reminded you that today is…" 

"A holiday, I remembered that. You're making a traditional dinner and Dalyn's friends are coming over," Adelio recited, struggling to remember anything else that could cause his wife to be upset. 

"It's Dalyn's seventeenth birthday today, Adelio. You didn't listen yesterday. Dalyn's friends are coming over for his _birthday_," Dana corrected quietly. 

Adelio stood open-mouthed, scanning his memory. A brief flash of memory brought back the first time he had heard that Dalyn's birthday was on the Golden Lord's holiday. _"You mean to say that the blond boy was born on the day honoring the blond Golden Lord? Oh, he must get teased a lot." _

Adelio grabbed his coat and darted back outside. 

"Where are you going?" Dana called. 

"To get that boy of yours a present!" 

* * *

Dalyn finished straightening the front room by shoving the unsightly miscellaneous junk in a drawer. _I hope no one looks in here, _Dalyn worried as he looked around. _It's my birthday once again. If I was at home, I would have been teased by every cousin by now. Grandma Gullintani would have sighed at least a dozen times about me _still_ not looking like Father. If I was at Granny Raify's house, she would have started telling every single fairy tale she knew. _Dalyn smiled. _Granny was the only one who believed in my daydreams when I was small. She's the person I miss the most. _

Dalyn felt Soldra land on his shoulder. He dug his talons into Dalyn's shoulder. 

"If you're not more careful, Soldra, I'll have to find a way to explain the strange tears on the shoulders of my new shirt," Dalyn remarked at the little dragon that was now wrapping its tail around his neck. _I wonder what Granny would say about Soldra? Probably just that she always knew there was magic._ "Where have you been? Besides messing up the stuff I was cleaning?" 

"I was where I was and I was doing what I was doing," Soldra yawned. "As for the shirt, it's hideously ugly and ill-made. If you must explain it, blame it on your little annoying friends who are coming over." The dragon dropped his head and finished curling up. "Why are you so worried, anyway, Dalyn? None of them matter." 

Dalyn shook his head as the first few little snores drifted from Soldra. "They do matter, Soldra. They are special to me. _She's special,_" Dalyn sighed as he flopped on the couch. "Don't ruin it for me, Soldra." 

* * *

Soldra was not sleeping, despite his pretensions. He was far too worried to consider dropping his guard. Soldra had found several dozen black crystal necklaces scattered throughout the house in places where Dalyn was sure to find them. _There must be someone running invisible around in this house, and I can't find him_.The constant presence of magic in the house was throwing off Soldra's nose. _At least I should be thankful that someone put up the necessary wards for today. They aren't powerful enough, but they should help a little._

Today was the holiest day in the Draconian calendar, and someone was trying to get at his Master. Today was the riskiest day for the Guardian's new form. There was far too much magic floating around for the newly awakened Cavalier to handle. _If he transformed today…_ A tempting thought crossed Soldra's mind for a moment, but only for a moment. _If not for that stupid oath, I would not have to worry._

Soldra opened his eye a crack and looked at his Master. _So young, so innocent, but the time of Ragnarok is coming very soon. Two years, less than two years to prepare, regather the pieces, and try a final time._ Soldra closed his eyes. _I wish I could tell him. This whole thing would be so much easier for him if only he knew what was coming. _

* * *

Adelio sat in the hover in the parking lot. _What should I get Dalyn? It's not like I know what he likes_. _All my previous attempts to bond with him have been failures. We just can't seem to find any common ground. Dalyn doesn't like any sports besides gymnastics. He doesn't fish. He doesn't have time for computer games. He rarely goes to the movies. His room is only decorated in gymnastics trophies._ _I'd get him some stuff to garden with, but he's the one Farmer from all of Bifro who can't grow anything! What in the stinking Republic can I get a stepson who hates the very fact that I exist?!_

Adelio snuck in the door with a big box minutes before the party was to start. He carefully snuck past the front room, where Dalyn sprawled on the couch, looking like the world was going to end. Adelio snuck past the kitchen, where Dana was adding the final touches to a birthday cake. He carefully placed the box inside the bedroom and closed the door. Then he straightened up and decided to check out if he could steal some tidbits from the kitchen. 

* * * 

The doorbell rang and Dalyn leapt to his feet, dropping Soldra onto the couch. 

"Behave, Soldra," Dalyn commanded as he left the room. 

"I always behave," sniffed Soldra. He stretched luxuriantly. He thought for a moment, then took off after Dalyn. 

Dalyn opened the door to reveal Aurora, Kazz, and Misha. The three girls smiled brightly and filed past, handing Dalyn his presents. They oohed and ahhed at the flowers his mom had artistically arranged in traditional patterns. A knock announced Mika, who promptly went over to Kazz. The door rang again, and Dalyn went to answer it. Outside stood Boas and Cavan, two friends of his from gymnastics. The two boys filed past, then immediately began flirting with the girls, much to Mika's annoyance. 

Dalyn watched._ Tonight is going to be a very long night. _

* * *

All of Dalyn's guests sat around a dinner table decked in flowers of every color. In every place, a different flower in a cup marked whose it was. 

"Back on Bifro, there are millions of varieties of flowers," Dalyn commented as he told everyone where to sit. "At formal gatherings, the person's spot is decorated with their specific flower. Normally, when someone turns three or so, their family chooses one based on something about them. Since none of you have an identifying flower, my mom and I chose some out for you." 

"How cool!" Kazz exclaimed as Dalyn pointed out her chair. "So, what's mine called?" she asked, picking up her flower. It was a bright yellow, bell-shaped flower. 

"Yours is a mehri," Dana explained. "It normally represents joy. That was Dalyn's cousin Maevi's flower." 

Dalyn and Dana went around explaining each guest's flower, and to their amusement the flowers actually did fit them rather well. Misha's was a pandita, a blue-violet daisy with a black center that represented intelligence. Mika had gotten a nola, a green bell that often stood for loyalty. Boas' was a black-tipped, dark red, pansy-like one which stood for strength. Cavan received a white rose tipped in pink, which would be useful for all the girlfriends he had. But Aurora's was perhaps the prettiest of all. Hers was a spray of white star-shaped flowers whose silver stems sparkled. 

"Are these real?" Aurora asked, as she breathed in their delicate, sweet scent, which was difficult to describe. 

"Yes, they are," Dana said, smiling. "I'm still wondering why Dalyn chose those for you." 

"Why?" 

"Normally, they either stand for the stars, magic, or beauty. Dalyn hasn't told me which one is supposed to apply to you, though." 

Aurora blushed and Dalyn started to laugh nervously. The rest of the room stared at him. 

"Well, since I heard you want to be an actress, I thought you'd be a star. Get it?" Dalyn adlibbed, hoping they would buy it. Aurora nodded slowly, but Kazz, sitting next to her, looked highly suspicious. Misha was amused and hid her smile behind her hand. The implications had missed most of the guys-- excepting Cavan, who winked at Dalyn. 

Dana finally realized which girl Dalyn had the crush on. She decided to rescue her embarrassed son. 

"So, Dalyn, perhaps you should explain your flower." 

"My flower is called a leilani," Dalyn explained, holding up a single bloom. It was a rather large golden-yellow flower. "I actually got it because my family was very amused by my blond hair." 

"Why?" Kazz asked, twining a lock of her own oddly multihued hair around her finger. 

"Well, so far as we can tell, I'm the only one with blond hair in my entire family. I mean, for generations upon generations, on both sides of the family, no one has _ever_ had light hair. My family loved to tease me about it, especially my cousins." Dalyn sighed. "Anyway, the leilani is often referred to as the flower of the sun and is often associated with a blond man in Bifronian legend called the Golden Lord. Today is his holiday, and that's another reason this is my flower." 

"Didn't you just have a holiday, Dalyn? Landing Day or something?" Misha asked, intrigued. 

"The colonists landed in the beginning of summer, and later decided to have a holiday to celebrate the longest day of the Bifronian summer. They just didn't plan their holidays well, I guess." 

"Well," Adelio began, "I'm glad for the lesson on traditions, but perhaps we should start dinner." The guests nodded in approval of the suggestion. Dana sighed and started out of the room into the kitchen. She stopped, marched back, and dragged her husband into the kitchen to help serve. 

The guests were amazed at all the different food. It looked amazing, but very strange. They couldn't identify a single type of food on the table. Since they had no idea what anything was, they took a little of everything that looked good. Aurora looked at Dalyn's plate and noticed a generous helping of noodles covered in a strange meaty-looking sauce. She also noticed that Dana took only a little of it, and Adelio avoided that particular dish like the plague, quickly passing it if it ever came near. Fascinated, she asked the Bifronians what it was. 

"It's called sabranori," Adelio answered, "and I'm still trying to figure out how anyone can eat that stuff after knowing what they put in it." 

"Well, it is traditional," Dana said thoughtfully. "In my family, we always had to eat it, even after the older children ruined it for us." 

"Why did you take so much, Dalyn?" Aurora asked curiously, contemplating her own portion of sabranori. 

Dalyn took a sip of the sweet punch that he said was a mixture of cam and casia juices. "Well, actually, I like it a lot. It's my favorite food. My family decided to tell me what was in it once and it honestly didn't matter. I like the stuff." 

And with that vote of confidence she took a little bite. Next to her, Kazz, who had listened intently, decided to follow suit. Misha, Mika, and Cavan, however, did not. Boas hadn't even been paying attention, and was currently attempting to get thirds of everything. 

The noodles actually tasted pretty good. The dish had a nice spicy, meaty taste and a pleasant aftertaste. Aurora was now very curious. 

"Really, you three, what's in it?" 

"You honestly don't want to know." 

"C'mon, tell me, Dalyn, please!" Aurora begged. "I promise I won't get sick. I eat strange food at home, too." 

"All right, but I warned you." Dalyn leaned over and whispered a long description in her ear. Aurora's face paled, then turned slightly green. Dalyn looked at her with pity and shrugged. "I _did_ warn you." 

Off in invisa-land, Soldra carefully ate sabranori off Dalyn's plate while Dalyn looked at Aurora. "I don't get why someone could be put off by boiled jeema snake in garlic baka liver sauce. It sounds great to me." 

Dalyn glanced back to see Soldra swallow the last of his noodles with a long slurp. Soldra looked at him smugly because Dalyn couldn't do anything about it without looking like he needed mental help.

After dinner, and after recovering from the revelation of the ingredients to some of the recipes, it was time for cake and presents. 

Aurora eyed her cake suspiciously; the other guests seemed reluctant eat it as well. 

"I promise you, there's nothing strange in it!" Dalyn laughed. 

"After finding out what your favorite food is, I really don't trust your opinion on food any more," Kazz said wryly. 

"Trust him on this one," Adelio reassured them, digging in. "We may eat weird stuff, but we would never defile the birthday cake." 

One by one they started to nibble, then, discovering it was actually good, they gave the cake full justice. Dalyn started to open his presents. 

The gifts were incredibly varied because Dalyn was so difficult to buy for. Kazz gave him a MR with a new popular song by the Star Sweepers called 'Touch the Sky.' Cavan, ever the Romeo, gave him two tickets to a play and said something about setting Dalyn up with a girl he knew. Misha gave him a book on strange customs, and Dalyn was surprised to find that only twenty pages were dedicated to Bifro. Practical Mika had given him a gift certificate. Boas decided to get him a cool little gymnast balancer. Dalyn was very happy to get all the presents from his friends, but had intentionally saved Aurora's till last. 

He carefully unwrapped a golden pin. It was a dragon, wings spread and hands clutching a crystal sun. Dalyn stared at it intensely. It reminded him of something. It was very strange, this elusive memory. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration when suddenly he saw a similar design in his mind's eye. A crest, on a shield held by a man-- no, not a man, it was himself, Dalyn. But he wasn't _Dalyn_… and he certainly did not have wings... and it wasn't a crest or shield at all. It was… Suddenly, sharply, the pain came lancing from the front of his head and straight to the back. 

The guests watched as Dalyn suddenly went weak at the knees and fell to the ground, clasping his head in his hands. The pin skittered across the floor. Aurora stood in utter shock. 

"Dalyn!" Dana exclaimed, rushing at her son. "What's the matter?" 

"It's nothing," he said. "I just got a sudden headache and got dizzy. Can I open the rest later? I need to take a walk." Dana nodded, and Dalyn got up and walked out the door. Someone suggested that they come along, but Dalyn said he needed to be alone. 

"It's probably the sabranori," Adelio quipped as he ushered the guests downstairs to the gameroom. 

Aurora was very upset. She picked up the pin and looked at it. "I thought he'd like it. I don't know why I even thought that. Why did it affect him that way?" she mumbled to no one in particular. Misha overheard her and placed her hand on Aurora's shoulder. 

"Aurora, I'm sorry, but I don't think he should be alone. Considering the fact that the last two monsters were created from people who know Dalyn well…" Misha paused, letting it sink in. "Dalyn might be their next target." 

Aurora grabbed her jacket and headed out the door, followed by Kazz and Misha, leaving three dumbfounded guys with a very anxious mother. 

* * *

Dalyn meandered through the neighborhood, only halfway listening to the complaining dragon on his shoulder. 

"I don't care _what_ you think, Soldra, I need a couple minutes alone to think. Why did that symbol affect me so?" Dalyn pondered, looking at the sky. "I don't remember seeing it anywhere." 

"It's better not to dwell on it, Dalyn. You can't possibly understand the ramifications," Soldra avoided. "It's one of those strange things about you that makes no sense, like your ability to fall head-over-heels in love with two girls. That's just not possible." 

"Cavan falls in love all the time." 

"Mere infatuation, not love at all. If one is going to lose all one's sense of dignity and fall for one of the complications to life called a woman, they should at least limit themselves to _one_. You, my dear boy, are destined for one woman, and one woman only. Be glad of that." 

"Why?" 

"Females of all species make no sense. Courtship makes less sense, and marriage makes the least sense of all. Human mating rituals are incredibly odd. Dragons have a much simpler approach." 

"And what is that?" 

"Male and female meet and decide if they want to pair off or not. If they decide they are ready to be paired, they declare themselves coupled and stay together for awhile. Then they go their separate ways until they meet again sometime in the future. None of this 'I want to be near you always' nonsense. We are much more practical." 

"Solitary, you mean," Dalyn commented softly, almost mournfully. Soldra gave Dalyn the fish-eye, thinking back to memories of times long past, remembering someone so very dear to him-- but kept his thoughts to himself. After a moment's pause, Dalyn asked, "Are _you _married?" 

Soldra looked away. Reluctantly, and in the softest tone Dalyn had ever heard the dragon use, Soldra replied with a simple, "Yes." 

It was Dalyn's turn to give Soldra the fish-eye. He arched his eyebrows. "You have a wife? Where is she?" 

Soldra looked up at the darkening sky, seeming to sink within himself. "Somewhere." 

"Not going to tell me, are you? Or do you even know?" 

"I know where she is, but I'm not telling you." 

A moment of silence passed. 

Softly, Dalyn asked, "Does _she_ know where _you_ are?" 

"No." 

Even more softly, Dalyn asked, "You have any kids?" 

Soldra's tail flicked. Still he looked at the sky, not allowing Dalyn to see his face. "No." He cocked his head to one side, considering. He flicked his tail again. "Maybe. I don't know. I don't think so." 

Another long silence ensued. 

"Are you done talking to yourself?" a feminine voice drifted from nowhere. 

"Who is that? Where are you?" Dalyn called, looking warily around. On his shoulders, Soldra tensed, trying to figure out where the voice came from. Suddenly, he smelled them, a strange, musky, dark odor that Soldra had become quite familiar with over the course of the day. The voice belonged to the person who had placed the crystals in Dalyn's house. 

"Dalyn, listen to me," Soldra whispered urgently. "For once in your life, don't ask questions and just run." 

Sensing the seriousness of the situation, Dalyn obeyed, running back the way he had come. But only a few yards away, an attractive woman with intricately styled black hair and a black tail appeared. 

"Trying to leave already, Dalyn? That's rather rude of you," the woman said, flicking her tail back and forth. "You've been a major thorn in my sidethese last two weeks." 

"I have no idea what you mean," Dalyn denied, backing away. He turned to start running the other way, but ended up facing three other women with tails. He started to summon his power, when Soldra stopped him. 

"If you value your life as it is, do not transform today. It's far too risky." 

Dalyn forced himself to relax the part of his mind that controlled his magic. He had no idea what else to do. He had nowhere to run. He tried to dash to the side, but the first woman to appear grabbed his jacket. Dalyn slipped out of it and tried to run again, but one of the other three, a red-haired girl, grabbed his arm and deftly twisted it behind his back.

"You're not going anywhere." Dalyn squirmed, but the woman pulled his arm tighter. "Like I said, you aren't going anywhere." The third smirked while the fourth giggled foolishly. Dalyn wished he was into martial arts instead of gymnastics. The first woman sauntered up, hips swinging, her face full of maniacal glee. 

"I finally have you. You've lived a charmed life the past two weeks, it seems. I thought it was something special about you, but now I see it was just dumb luck." 

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Dalyn gasped. The woman holding his arm seemed to enjoy slowly increasing the pain. 

"Of course not, but you soon will. Helon, the necklace." 

The woman with the curly hair and stupid giggle pulled out the purplish-black crystal that Dalyn recognized so well._ They've been after me for two weeks? That means Antavas and Helgi were mistakes. If they hadn't been near me, they wouldn't have gone through that._

Helon let out a sudden shriek and dropped the crystal. She shook her hand and did a vapid little dance with an invisible Soldra tightly clenched to her finger. "Something's biting me!" she shrilled. "Get it off!! It hurts, it hurts!!" Her stupid little dance continued. 

"There's nothing there, Helon, stop acting like a fool," Radon said disgustedly, picking up the necklace and coming ever closer. She handed it to the dark-haired leader, Krypton. 

"No!" Dalyn cried, struggling even harder. He didn't want to go through what he had seen the others go through. He was a good guy. He was supposed to _fight_ the monsters, not _be_ a monster. Neon grabbed his head and pulled it back. 

"Stop struggling. We're actually doing you a favor. No more worries," Krypton purred as she slowly stroked the crystal on his cheek. "I wonder what such a cute boy like you has for a dark side. Maybe we can have a little fun together, hmm?" 

The crystal reacted to the touch of Dalyn's skin and wound its chain around his neck. Neon let him go, and Dalyn fell to his knees. 

Aurora turned the corner, friends in tow. 

"We're too late," Misha whispered, noticing the vacant look on Dalyn's face. "He's gone. It looks like we won't have to wait very long." Aurora and Kazz looked at Misha, shocked. She met their gazes. "I know what he's going through. His dark side will come out before long. Aurora, turn into Star Lost, he's going to need you very soon." 

* * *

Soldra sat on Dalyn's neck, gnawing fruitlessly on the necklace. This_ is why I'm supposed to follow the Master. This is why the Master needs me. There's no way anyone would survive if the Master's dark side got out today. Any other day, his dark side would just be a powerful dark knight. But today… Today is the day that enough energy floats around to awaken his full powers._

"Please, Master, fight it. You are so much stronger than this pathetic necklace. Please. Dalyn," Soldra whispered through a mouthful of dark chain. 

* * *

The darkness rushed through his brain, telling him his worst secrets, revealing his little fears. _You are the most evil person in the world, _it whispered_. The worst son. A terrible friend. How can you be loved? You are worthy of nothing. Why does the universe pick on you so? Why not strike back? Destroy, _the darkness beckoned._ You have the power to control so much. Use it. Destroy everything that has hurt you. Destroy those who pretend to love you. Destroy it all. _

Dalyn fought it as best he could, mentally crying out, _No! That's not true! I am--_ But the darkness rushed through his thoughts too quickly; he finally could not fight it any longer. The little spark called Dalyn flickered and fluttered. It heard Soldra's plea, and mournfully wished it could fight harder for its friend. Crying, the little spark was engulfed in the blackness of an unnatural night. 

* * *

Dalyn suddenly scowled. His pupils lengthened and reformed into reptilian slits; his lips curled into a twisted grin as his teeth lengthened, sharpened, filled his mouth. 

"Nooo!!!" Soldra cried in anguish. 

"Star Prism Power, Make-Up!" Aurora shouted. 

Dark energy started to emanate from Dalyn's body. The four Nobles stood back in shock, shielding their heads with their arms. 

"What's going on?!" Helon exclaimed. 

Star Lost ended her transformation and was suddenly awash in dark energy. 

"Dalyn!!!" she shouted in horror as black, bat-like wings covered in scales erupted from his back. His body was rapidly being covered in the same scales-- shiny obsidian chips that formed impenetrable armor. 

"It's over," Soldra whispered hopelessly. "I failed. Again. Oh, not again. Ah, Master...." 

_ Ssssssssttt!!! Kkk-Pinnng!!!! _

An arrow came out of nowhere and shattered the black crystal. The dark energy retreated; the scales and wings disappeared. Dalyn's eyes fluttered closed over normal pupils as he collapsed forward. 

Everyone's attention was drawn to the two women in armor atop a nearby building. 

"How dare you drain the pure lights of people and cause them to become the thing they fear being the most!" a now-familiar voice called, lowering her longbow. "I am Damara, Valk of the Sky, and in the name of the Element of Aero, I will show you the error of your ways!" 

"I think you're all really bad!" the other shouted, nearly causing Damara to fall from the eaves with abashment. 

_ Sava needs help with her dialogue,_ Damara thought as her friend continued. 

"I am Sava, Valk of Lightning, and in the name of the Element of Electro, I will make you pay!" Sava snapped her whip and jumped down, followed by Damara. 

"Oh, we're _scared_," Helon sneered sarcastically. "If you haven't noticed, you're outnumbered!" 

"Actually, I think we're almost even." Damara shrugged. "Didn't you notice Star Lost? That's one of you for each of us, with only one extra. Of course, Star Lost might prefer not to kill one of you, but I'm sure Sava and I could manage two apiece." 

"Hah!" Neon laughed. "You can't even manage one of our creations. Anyway, you won't kill us." 

"Place your wagers, then," a different voice called from a different direction. A Valk with a cascade of wavy blue hair and a short blue-and-gold cape stepped out from behind a building, holding a trident. "One of you hurt one of us. We don't take that very lightly." 

"We've come for revenge," yet another voice growled. This Valk stepped from out of the shadows, wearing the most striking costume of all. From her crest of red hair and long bloodred cape to her golden boots, she seemed to be in total control. She confidently brandished a sword that had been fashioned to resemble a jet of flame. "Which one of you wants to die first? There is no escape." 

Star Lost stared at the new senshi. _There are _five_ of them?_ she thought. _And I thought _Hilda_ looked scary. These two older ones look like they mean serious business. _

"Well, I see that you fight in packs," Krypton purred, confidently walking the short distance to Dalyn. She rolled him over with a swift, painful kick to the ribs. "I would love to entertain you all, but I think you have something else to worry about." 

"And what is that?" the one in the cape growled, coming ever closer. 

"An innocent life in your hands." With a sudden movement, a glob of strange black goo appeared in her hands. She threw it at Dalyn's face, covering his nose and mouth. "With him unconscious like this, he doesn't have long before he asphyxiates. I don't think even you are heartless enough to sacrifice his sweet little life for revenge." 

The Captain clenched her fist and shuffled her grip on her sword as she thought. With a smooth movement, she sheathed the blade. "Go!" the Captain snarled. "I will meet you again, and you will not leave that meeting alive." 

Krypton gave a small, mocking bow as she disappeared with her three allies in a swirl of dark energy. 

Star Lost rushed forward to Dalyn, but the leader stopped her. "There isn't much you can do. You'd better stay out of the way. Perhaps, if you don't want him to know who you are, you should demorph." 

"It's my fault he was attacked, though," Star Lost whispered. "I should help." 

"There is nothing you can do at the moment, except watch and let us deal with it." Her fiery eyes looked deeply into Star Lost's own, radiating authority and wisdom. Aurora nodded and demorphed. 

The other three Valk surrounded Dalyn. The one in blue was taking his pulse, ready to start CPR if he needed it. Sava was cleaning the goo off his face with a cloth and a strange flask of liquid. Even though it smelled terrible, it seemed to be working. 

"Where did you get _that_?" Damara asked curiously. 

"I always bring it. It's my favorite solvent. It dissolves almost every type of goo known to man, without hurting skin," Sava explained with a final swipe. "Your turn." 

Damara knelt and gently tilted Dalyn's head back, opening his airways as much as possible. She placed her hand on his chest. Closing her eyes, she concentrated. There was air still trapped in his lungs. She called to it, beckoned, commanded. The air listened; it came with full force, shoving goo out of Dalyn's mouth and nose. Damara then commanded new air to go into his mouth. In and out she commanded the air, briefly wondering if mouth-to-mouth would be easier. At least this way she didn't have to worry about Kazz or Aurora being jealous because she kissed Dalyn first. 

Without warning, Dalyn started breathing on his own. He rolled over to his side and finished coughing up the brackish goo. Damara smiled and stood up. "Well, I'm done. Shall we go home?" 

The leader nodded, and the rest of the Valk started walking away. "Take care of the guy," the leader said, looking Aurora in the eye with a small smile. "Friends are often hard to come by." A breath of wind blew a warm, gentle mist at Aurora's face as the four women disappeared. She knelt by Dalyn as he sat up. 

"What happened?" Dalyn whispered, looking at Aurora. "Where did those women with tails go?" Kazz and Misha walked up. 

"What are you talking about Dalyn?" Misha asked calmly. "I didn't see anyone." 

"What are _you_ talking about, Misha?" Kazz exclaimed, puzzled "They were--!" Misha slapped her hand over Kazz's mouth. 

"I bet they were figments of your imagination. I think you fainted," Misha continued. 

"Yes, definitely," Aurora agreed. "We'll take you home. You still have a party to finish." 

* * *

By the time he was home, Dalyn was feeling much better. He slipped inside, changed his shirt, and finished unwrapping his presents. 

Even Soldra was happy, for once. Besides the fact that his Master was safe and disaster had been averted, Soldra had a new secret. _This time it should be amusing to watch the romance, _Soldra thought._ So the other is Aurora. Interesting. Very interesting. _

Soldra's good mood was spoiled, however, by the revelation of Adelio's gift. Much to Dalyn's delight, Adelio had gotten him a puppy. Dalyn loved animals, and immediately decided that her name was Brisa. 

"So, Brisa. Such a silly name. Ah, well, at least it's not Rover or Spot," Soldra muttered to the puppy as Dalyn bid his guests farewell. "As you are the newest member of the Master's retinue, I wish to inform you that I am the highest-ranking non-human in this household. You must obey any and all commands I issue." 

The puppy barked playfully in his face. 

"No, I do _not_ want to chase my tail!" Soldra yelled lividly. "I am a _dragon_, not a _dog_." 

The puppy barked again and pounced on Soldra. Soldra yelled and took off. Dalyn hid his laugher behind a hand as Soldra zoomed through the house, Brisa following eagerly, wagging her little tail and leaping at Soldra every once in a while. There was a sudden crash as Brisa evidently caught the little dragon. 

"_I am not a chew toy, either!_" Soldra screamed.

  



	8. Act 8: Playing at Love

A/N: Sugoi desu ne! I finally got the time to update the story! What took so long, you might ask? Well, between physical therapy, the end of the semester at college(which was more stressful and horrific than fun– don't ask), getting a HYPER puppy(German Shepherd mix in case you wanted to know), moving back home, getting sick, getting hired, getting fired(don't ask), going to Anime Expo, an anime marathon, going to Comic Con, another TWO anime marathons, my father's birthday, my mother's birthday, and trying to get my websites up and running, I've had a lot on my mind. And get this: Soonly, I have jury duty, blood tests(hepatic functions & Depakote levels), another anime marathon, voting in the California recall election, trying to get an absentee ballot for the election because it's the day after I start my new college 50 miles away from my precinct/district whatever, and trying to pull off an anime fansub exchange. So who KNOWS when I'll put up more. For rough drafts, you can go to The Butterfly Nexus at either or its new address(which isn't TOTALLY functioning yet, but has all the fiction) at if you want to get ahead in the story. Anyway, ciao for now!

  
  


Edited & Uploaded 8/15/03

  


Act 8: Playing at Love- Beauty and the Beast 

  


"I told my parents about yesterday," Aurora whispered to Kazz and Misha. The three girls sat together in the auditorium. The room was crowded, full of talkative teenagers. "They're really worried. They muttered something about Galacka, Galaxa, or Galaxia, or something like that." 

"Who's Galaxia?" Misha wondered. 

"I have no idea. They wouldn't tell me. They just said that she was gone and not to worry. And they said to stay away from the Valk." 

Canace stuck her head between them. "What are you three whispering about?" Aurora jumped in shock, hoping that Canace hadn't heard their conversation. Canace smiled and took a seat next to Kazz. "You know, it's not polite to whisper." 

"Canace, where have you been?!" Kazz pried. 

"I had some family business to take care of," Canace answered, looking away. 

"Was it something to do with the divorce?" Misha asked softly. 

"What?" Canace asked, lost, then regained her composure. "Oh, yeah. I guess you could say that." She shook her head. "Anyway, what's this assembly about?" 

Aurora shrugged. "My sources are lost. But there _is_ a rumor that the principal quit." 

"Really? Wh-- Ouch!" A guy stepped on Canace's foot, cutting her puzzlement short. 

"Hey, watch it!" the guy snapped her. He continued on and stopped in front of Aurora. 

"Me, watch it? _My_ foot was there long before _yours_ was," Canace groused. She looked at the arrogant guy and immediately felt an instinctive dislike of him. She saw Misha scoot over a seat to make room for him. He sat down and wrapped his arm around Aurora's shoulders. Canace's dislike rose. She rarely found people whom she actually hated, but this guy seemed to fry all of Canace's nerves at once. "That guy…" she grated, briefly clenching a fist. 

Kazz grabbed her arm. "Be nice, Canace," she whispered softly in her friend's ear. "That's Reggi Hamfect, the strongest guy in school." 

"What's Aurora doing with him?!" Canace whispered back angrily. "He's an arrogant… self-absorbed… something!" 

"I know, but tell _that_ to _Aurora_. He's her _boyfriend_." Kazz shrugged. "He must have some good qualities buried deep inside him." Kazz looked over at Reggi lounging next to Aurora. "Very deep. Somewhere in there." 

Canace looked at the two as well. Reggi leaned over and kissed Aurora. Canace felt sick. 

"Reggi!" Aurora bubbled after his welcoming kiss. "Where in the Cluster have you been? I haven't seen you in _days_," Aurora pouted. 

"Here and there," Reggi replied, kissing her again. "At practice, mostly. You missed the last game." 

Aurora pulled back from his kiss. "It was on Thorday. You know I have acting class after school Thorday." 

He looked at her blankly, perturbed by her refusal of his kiss. He formed an unforgiving frown. "You could have ditched." 

"And _you_ could have ditched practice to come see Time of the Dreamwatch." 

Reggi snorted derisively and pulled his arm from Aurora's shoulders. "You're _still_ on that? That was _so_ long ago. Anyway, that was totally different." 

"No, it was _not_," Aurora huffed. "You act like _your_ stuff is more important than _mine_! It's not fair!" She crossed her arms and pulled herself as far away from Reggi as she could, turning up her nose in disgust. 

Reggi sighed. "Okay, you win. I'm sorry. Happy now?" 

"Almost," Aurora sniffed, turning to look at him, arching her brows. "You have to come to the next play." 

"Sure." Reggi smiled suspiciously. "It's a school play right? Next week?" 

Aurora nodded happily. "Remember to bring me flowers!" 

"Of course." 

"Hey, Aurora!" 

Aurora searched for the source of the call. A blond boy waved from several rows in front of the group. Aurora gave a little wave in return as the brown-haired boy next to the blond tried to pull the blond away. Dalyn finally listened and sat down next to an overanxious, raving Mika, who was muttering something about Reggi killing him. 

"Who was that?" Reggi asked Aurora suspiciously. 

"He's just a guy I know. His name's Dalyn. He moved in a little while from Bifro. He's also a gymnast-- you know, the guy who won the Interplanetary Gymnastics Championship." 

"Oh, _really_?" Reggi hissed suspiciously, glaring at the back of the blond boy's head. 

"Are you jealous, Reggi?" Aurora intoned sweetly. Reggi glared at her. "Oh, don't be like that! You know I wouldn't cheat on you." 

Reggi refused to answer and just stared at Dalyn. _Watch your back, backwater, no one looks at _my_ girlfriend and gets away with it. _

Finally, the assembly started. The administrators were about halfway through the traditional boring rubbish about how much they would miss the principal. It was pretty typical, everyone extolling all of his virtues, real as well as imaginary. 

"I am truly sorry to leave you," boomed Mr. Klauda, the balding middle-aged principal who'd had enough of his job. He seemed oddly happy to leave, despite what he claimed. Nuisa High School was not nice to principals. Traditionally, the school went through about two or three a year. It seemed that the initiation requirement for most of the popular groups was pulling a practical joke on the current principal. The worst group was the shamel team, led by Reggi. The current whisperings of the underground rumormongers had put the blame of the current principal's sudden decision to leave as quickly as possible firmly on shamel team's shoulders. "But I am glad to leave you in capable hands. Please give a round of applause to your new principal, Mrs. Brun." 

The principal gestured, calling attention to the woman who had somehow remained unnoticed stage left. She stood and walked to the podium, ignoring the incredulous stares: _no one_ had expected the new principal to look like _that_. The audience clapped out of habit as they sized her up. Mrs. Brun was a tall woman who looked to be in her mid- or late twenties. The first thing anyone noticed about her was her striking crimson hair, tied back in a ponytail wrapped in braids. She looked like authority come to life. She stood tall, face set and fiery eyes daring anyone to _try_ to step out of line. She had the entire school's attention as she took the podium, calmly wrapping her hands around its edges. She gazed out into the audience, seriously scanning the sea of faces. "As you have heard, my name is Mrs. Brun, and I am your new principal." Her voice fit her, a nice alto with a deep undercurrent of firmness. "I would love to stand here and lie to you about how well we're going to get along, but it's contrary to my nature. I have heard some encouraging information regarding the students attending this school, but I have also heard of some very disturbing situations that need to be addressed. 

"First off, I want you all to know that I follow all rules, and expect you to do so, as well. I'm sure you know all the rules; I won't insult you with petty details. I only respect those who _earn_ my respect. I hold grudges easily, and I never forget a face. So remember that when you think you want to do something stupid. 

"Also, it seems that Nuisa has had great difficulty keeping a principal. This is said to be due to an excess of practical jokers. I wish to state that I _do_ have a sense of humor. Practical jokes on my person, however, do _not_ fit into the category of what I find funny. Do_ not _attempt to amuse me with them.I will hunt down all of those who try to 'get' me. I am _incredibly_ stubborn, and I will _not_ be driven away. In fact, the harder you try, the more stubborn I will become in return.

"Above all, remember that I am your principal, and I wish to be treated with the proper respect. 

"That is all I have to say. Expect me everywhere. I hope to see none of you in my office. You are now dismissed to lunch. Good-bye." She nodded curtly, stepped down from the podium, and confidently strode offstage, red heels clicking behind her. 

The students whooped in appreciation and evacuated the building much faster than they had staggered in. The other faculty stared at Mrs. Brun in disbelief. 

"Lunch isn't supposed to start for another twenty minutes," one ventured to say. 

The flame-haired woman nonchalantly waved her hand over her shoulder as she continued to walk away. "Oh, so what? There isn't much they could have gotten from continuing that torture. And if I sent them back to class, they would have made it back in time just to get out for lunch, anyway." Mrs. Brun shook her head. "If you need me, I'll be in my office." 

* * * 

"The new principal's strange," Aurora murmured to Reggi as he escorted her to the drama room for play practice. 

"Uh-huh," Reggi agreed. "But if I have anything to do with it, she won't be here long." 

"Reggi, you aren't…," Aurora whined. "Please, don't." 

"Here we are, Rore. Enjoy practice." Without another word he turned and walked away. 

* * * 

Dalyn idly walked near an empty corridor, wondering what to do. Mika was at a club meeting, and Dalyn didn't feel comfortable with the group without him. On his shoulder, Soldra napped, his little stomach rising and falling slowly. Dalyn regarded him out of the corner of his eye, afraid to move too much, lest he awaken his scurrilous companion. _It's so nice when he sleeps; I don't have listen to him. _

He was loitering near his locker when he heard an eerie wailing, the sound of heartbroken weeping echoing down hallways. Dalyn looked around anxiously, accidentally brushing Soldra with his chin. 

Soldra opened an eye. "Why are you waking me from my nap?" he growled sleepily. 

"Sorry, Soldra. I thought I heard someone crying." 

"Oh, that annoying noise that's coming from the staircase?" Soldra stretched. "Knowing you, the first thing you'll do is go see what it is. Why can't you ever just worry about yourself, and not stick your nose in other people's business?" 

"I'm glad you're awake Soldra. I was starting to actually enjoy my life for a moment there," Dalyn remarked sarcastically. 

"Well, I'm too awake to go back to sleep now," Soldra muttered ill-temperedly. Dalyn groaned and walked over to the stairs. He was shocked to see that the person sobbing was Aurora. 

"What's wrong?" Dalyn asked softly, slowly sitting down next to her, unsure of what to do. 

Aurora looked up at him, somewhat startled. She relaxed when she saw it was Dalyn, glad it wasn't some stranger. Her eyes were puffy and rimmed with red, the salty tears spilling over onto tearstained, flushed cheeks. She looked into his eyes, full of despair. "They canceled the play," Aurora answered, voice wobbling. "And it's all my fault." 

"How can they cancel the spring play a week before it opens?" Dalyn asked incredulously. "It was supposed to be Magical Dreamers, right? The romance?" 

Aurora buried her head in her arms and nodded. "That's the problem! Reggi heard there was a little kissing scene, and he beat up Randen, who was to play Prince Dévoué. Now he won't play the part." 

"What about the understudy?" 

"He won't, either, because he's afraid of Reggi, too. It's not fair!" Aurora sniffed. "Even after the director dropped the scene, he won't play it!" 

Dalyn nodded sympathetically. 

"The only way to have the play is to give the part to my understudy, but even that won't work!" 

"Why not?" 

"I don't have an understudy. She quit two weeks ago because there was no chance of me not being here!" Aurora cried. "They have to cancel the show! Everyone is going to hate me!" She broke down in sobs once more, shoulders heaving. 

Dalyn felt terrible. He hated seeing Aurora's beautiful green eyes filled with tears. A strange thought stuck him. "I could take the part," he said without thinking. Soldra fell off his shoulder in shock, choking and sputtering. 

"Really?" Aurora asked, surprised. She gazed at him desperately, the flame of hope burning in those green eyes. How could he say no? 

"Sure." Dalyn smiled, trying to look confident. "I'm not a great actor or anything, but I could try. It'll be better than canceling, anyway." 

"That's okay, I'll help you!" Aurora beamed, but her face fell as a thought struck her. "Aren't you busy with gymnastics, though?" 

"I'll find a way to fit it in. I do have a life outside of gymnastics, you know," Dalyn said, mentally trying to figure out how to actually make good on his boasting.

Aurora flung her arms around Dalyn and gave him a brief, friendly squeeze. "Dalyn, you're the greatest!" 

Dalyn smiled stupidly as Aurora let go and started dragging him to the drama room. Soldra resumed his perch on Dalyn's shoulder. "_Marvelous_ idea, Dalyn. Only one_ small_ problem: you can't act." 

"So?" Dalyn whispered. Aurora was too busy rushing him to the drama room to notice that he was apparently talking to himself. In fact, she was actually bubbling away to herself, giddy about the new circumstances. 

"Also, you will never be able to memorize the lines in a week. You're far too dull to do that," Soldra continued, picking his teeth with one golden claw. 

"That's why you're going to help me," Dalyn whispered, smirking. Soldra lost his grip and fell from Dalyn's shoulder again. Dalyn was then stuffed into the drama room, and Soldra had to scramble to get in before the door closed on his tail. 

* * * 

The practices went rather well. Dalyn actually memorized most of his lines pretty quickly. Of course, there was an invisible prompter on his shoulder, feeding him the lines he forgot. It was difficult to fit gymnastics in, but somehow Dalyn managed to survive. 

Finally, the day before the performance, they held the dress rehearsal. Dalyn's costume was a medieval styled tunic and leggings, all in blue. Aurora's outfit was much better: it was a beautiful princess gown, also done in blue, but it seemed to _fit _her, somehow. 

The dress rehearsal went badly. Dalyn forgot his lines several times, and Soldra was laughing too hard to make what he was saying coherent. Dalyn changed his outfit dejectedly, feeling terrible. He wandered outside the changing area to find Aurora beaming. 

"Oh, I'm so glad the rehearsal went badly!" Aurora beamed. "Now we're sure to have a great opening night!" 

"Why?" 

"Oh, don't you know? A bad dress rehearsal means a great play!" 

"Then that means ours will be stupendous," Dalyn muttered under his breath, glancing down at his watch. _"Oh, NO!!!" _he cried. He was late for practice again! With a stammered apology, Dalyn darted down the center of the auditorium and out the door. 

As he rushed around the corner on the way to his hovped, he tripped over a guy's foot and fell flat on his face. Suddenly, he was roughly lifted to his feet by two brutes in lettermen's jackets. He wasn't very surprised to see that the third guy was Reggi, Aurora's boyfriend. 

"So, what do we have here?" Reggi sneered, striding up to Dalyn. "I heard you're new in town, backwater. Perhaps someone hasn't filled you in. Aurora is _my_ girlfriend, and no guy is permitted to even _look_ at her." 

"She isn't your property," Dalyn spat, blood rising. "I'm just a friend. I'm helping her out of a rut you caused by being too possessive." Reggi looked at him, shocked: no one talked to the captain of the shamel team like that! 

"If you weren't so blinded by your greed, you would see that Aurora wouldn't betray you, no matter how much of a pig-headed jerk you are!" Dalyn growled. 

"That's far enough, backwater!" Reggi snapped, punching Dalyn in the stomach. Dalyn doubled over in pain. The other two grabbed his arms and held him still as Reggi punched him in the face. 

"I see you need to learn something. I am the king around here. No one disses me and gets away with it." 

Soldra sulked in invisa-land, wondering what to do. He really wanted to fry the lout who was hurting his Master. He wanted to turn the creep into little itty-bitty bits of charcoal, but that would give away the fact that Dalyn wasn't normal. Soldra winced as a painful blow landed on Dalyn's left cheek. _All right, that was _it_! I don't _care_ if I'm supposed to stay out of sight, that $@#@&! is going fry! _

Soldra opened his mouth and grinned, imagining the surprise on the idiot's mug, when he heard Aurora scream. 

"Stop!" she commanded. She ran up to Reggi and held his arm back. "What are you doing?! Stop, Reggi!" 

"No, I will not _stop_. This is _my_ fight, so stay out of it!" Reggi grated, glaring at her. 

"Stop it!" she begged. She got in front of him and looked in his eyes. "Why do you always do this? It's not like he was doing anything wrong. He's just my friend. Why don't you leave him alone?" 

"Just go away, Aurora. It has nothing to do with you," Reggi growled at her. 

"Yes, it does! I'm sick of you hurting all my friends! Why can't you trust me?" 

"It's not you I don't trust, it's them." Reggi said, brushing her aside. "If you don't like it, don't encourage them." He balled his hands into fists and started to swing again. 

"If you punch him again…" Aurora threatened. 

"You'll do what?" Reggi taunted as the hit fell. 

"Reggi, if you hit him again I am breaking up with you!" Aurora shouted. Reggi stopped and turned towards her. "You really don't mean that, Aurora." 

"Yes, I do," she insisted, a hard look fixing itself upon her face. Rage burned behind those emerald eyes. "I'm sick of having to avoid people because you'll hurt them. If you hit him or any of my other friends _ever_ again, I will break up with you _on the spot_." 

Reggi grabbed her arm. "Take it back," he menaced. "I will _not_ be made a fool of." 

"Reggi, stop it. You're hurting me," Aurora whimpered. 

"Aurora, take it back." 

"Reggi, that hurts." 

"Leave her alone!" Dalyn shouted, wrenching free of the stunned flunkies. Before he knew what he was doing, he punched an even more shocked Reggi hard on the nose. Dalyn felt his knuckle connect, felt Reggi's nose buckle beneath his fist, and was surprised at his own anger. Reggi clutched his nose, blood dripping through his fingers. 

Dalyn stood there in stunned disbelief, unable to do anything but look at his hand. "What did I just do?" he whispered to no one. "Mom is going to kill me..." 

The drama teacher managed to arrive and find Dalyn standing still in shock, Reggi trying to staunch the flood of blood, and Aurora standing, stunned, between the two. Reggi's flunkies disappeared like the rats they were. 

"What happened?!" Mrs. Drayme spluttered, rushing to Reggi. Reggi managed to spill out a story about Dalyn beating him up. "Is this true?" the teacher asked Dalyn. Dalyn just stood there, still in shock, staring at her. 

"No, it's not!" Aurora defended him. "Reggi started it!" 

Mrs. Drayme looked confused. So, she did what every teacher in the history of the Multiverse has done when confused by a student: she shoved the problem off on someone else.

"You're all going to the principal's office!" 

* * * 

The three of them sat in the principal's office, each miserable in their own right as Mrs. Brun deliberated how to punish them all. There were two stories presented, Reggi's word against Aurora's and Dalyn's. 

Mrs. Brun was inclined to believe Aurora and Dalyn because Reggi was one of 'those people' whom Mr. Klauda had said to watch out for. Unfortunately, without proof, she was forced to play the rules like both parties were at fault. 

Mrs. Brun took a moment to look at the three. Reggi's nose was bandaged, while Dalyn held ice to a maturing black eye. Aurora just looked nervous, unsure of which guy to console. Mrs. Brun sighed and adjusted her glasses. 

"My first day, and I already have a fight on my hands." She paused for a moment. "Since there are no other witnesses except you three, I remain skeptical of all testimony." 

Aurora looked like she wanted to object, but a glare from the principal's fiery red eyes silenced her. 

"However, in light of your previous school records, I have adjusted your punishments accordingly. Miss Phosphor, since you were not involved in the fight, you escape punishment. I'm still surprised you didn't leave when I told you that you could leave." 

Aurora started to say something again, but decided just to shrug. 

"Mr. Hamfect, you seem to have a record. This seems to be one of your many 'little' fights. I officially suspend you two days. 

"Mr. Gullintani, I believe you know what is on your record." Dalyn nodded and she continued, "You have lunch and after-school detention for a week and whatever your mother and I decide after we have a little talk." 

Dalyn nodded glumly and slunk down in his seat. Aurora looked at him from the corner of her eye. "What was that about?" she whispered. 

"Nothing." Dalyn said staring straight ahead. "Nothing at all." 

"I also called both of you gentlemen's parents to take you home," the principal announced with finality. Dalyn slunk even further down. Reggi barely blinked. 

* * * 

Aurora sat next to Dalyn outside the principal's office. Dalyn had buried his head in his hands and just sat there for the half hour that his mother was inside. 

"Well, I can't imagine that you'd get in too much trouble." Aurora tried to comfort. "I mean it wasn't you fault and all. You were just trying to--" 

"It doesn't matter," Dalyn said desolately. "Mom hates it when I get into fights." 

"Get into fights?" Aurora said incredulously. "You? Fighting?" 

Dalyn sighed. "Every once in a while. They really aren't that bad. I don't mean to get in them, mostly it's just because I don't like bullies." 

"So you're the schoolyard hero." Aurora said. "Defending the weak from the bullies of the school." 

"Please Aurora, knock it off. It isn't a movie." 

"I know. It was just real nice of you to help. I can't imagine why your mother could get too upset if all you're doing is trying to stand up for someone else. It was justified." 

"No fighting is justified," Dalyn said, leaning back his head to rest against the wall and closing his eyes. "Mom gets so mad at me. She hates violence. She is currently flipping out at the principal, I just know it." 

The door opened and Dana came out. Dalyn opened his eyes and searched her face, trying to read her expression. Whatever he found there he didn't like and he ducked his head. 

"Dalyn we are going home." She said with undercurrents of iron and fire. Dalyn got up and followed down the hallway. 

*** 

"Dalyn!" his mother shouted as soon as they got home. "I can't believe you! Fighting again! Breaking a boy's nose this time! You promised me you wouldn't do that!" 

"I'm sorry, Mom," he mumbled to the ground. "I just lost my temper." 

"You lost your temper! It's always the same excuse. You lost your temper. You should learn to control it, Dalyn!" 

"I know. I won't do it again." 

"Yeah, like you kept your word this time. And the time before! Every time it gets worse, Dalyn! I'm sick of hearing you got in another fight! Go to your room! As of right now, you're grounded _indefinitely_!" Dana shouted angrily, pointing down the hall. Dalyn shuffled off to his room dejectedly, followed by a depressed Brisa. Dana saw the usually hyper puppy with her tail between her legs and sighed. _Why is it that animals always mimic his silly emotions? _

_ But then it has always been that way. He used to say they talked to him, but that was so long ago. I remember when he was born, my little blond haired angel. Mom used to call him fairy-borne, and sometimes I almost agreed… _

_ "Mom!" A little Dalyn rushed into their house, blond hair a complete mess but still managing to catch the rays of the fading sunlight. Behind him his dogs, Akemi and Kikura, bounced like the happy puppies they still were. "Akemi 'n Kikura 'n me found a dragon today! His name is Draufganger,'n he's all black 'n he let me have a ride on his back. We went flying together. It was sooooo fun! I wanna learn to fly, Mama!" _

_ "There is no such thing as dragons." Raker, Dalyn's father frowned. _

_ "But…"Dalyn's face fell. "I saw him, Daddy. He was big and…"Dalyn's father scowled at him and Dalyn fell silent. The dogs stopped jumping, and one whimpered. _

_ "Get those mutts out of the house!" Raker shouted to top it off. Dalyn started to cry. He fled outside, tears streaming down his face. Dana wanted to follow, but she knew Raker would be angry. She hated when her husband got angry.... _

_"Dana!" Raker called. Dana could tell he was drunk again. It was two in the morning. Dana rose from their bed and found her slippers. He was going to wake Dalyn if he kept shouting for her. She knew he was angry, but not answering would only make the situation worse. _

_She found him livid with rage in the living room. In his fist he held a golden medal on a blue ribbon. It was Dalyn's. She had forgotten to hide it and he had found it. Dana was numb with fear. _

_ "You…you…you…" He sputtered, his voice slurred. "I toldja he'uz not to stay in this…this…stupid clazz. I toldja t' take 'im out!" _

_ "But he likes it," Dana whispered. "He's good at it. He's--" _

_ "He's a farmer's boy!!!" Raker yelled in her face. "He don't need to know how t' do flips. You're always letting 'im do whaddeva he wants. He's MY son… he'll do as I…" His eyes narrowed, and he grabbed her wrist. "Unless he isn't. He isn't mine, is he?" _

_Dana shook her head. "He's yours!" she whimpered. _

_ "He can't be mine-- he's blond! Who'uzzit?" He tightened his grip on her wrist. The argument was as old as Dalyn was. No matter what she said, he never believed that he was Dalyn's father. "Who'uzzit?!" He said shaking her. _

_ "You," she cried. "You're his father!" Raker punched her dead-on in the face. Outside, Dalyn's dogs barked madly. _

_ "Don't. Lie. T'me," he growled at her. "Who'UZZIT?!" He twisted her arm. _

_ "Stop it, your hurting me," Dana whimpered. Tears streamed down her face, past her blackening eye. "Please, stop it--"_

_"Daddy?" Dalyn said from beside Raker. Dalyn had wandered into the room unnoticed by either parent. He barely reached his father's knee, but the pajama-clad child seemed totally unintimidated by Raker's size and towering fury. He fixed a determined look on his small features, lips pouting and brows knitted. Oddly, he looked more like the chastising parent than his father, who looked like a child who was having a tantrum. He turned large, serious blue eyes on his father and spoke calmly and deliberately."Daddy, let go of Mama." _

_ For a moment, Raker seemed hypnotized by the large blue eyes. They were so authoritative, so commanding... He shook his head, snarling. "Go back to bed," Raker growled._

_ Dalyn tightened his grip on his father's arm and deepened his disapproving frown."No," Dalyn said simply. _

_ Raker was furious at being disobeyed. He shook his hand loose of the child's grip and smacked the blond boy across the face. The hit connected with the little boy's jaw, sending him across the room– where he stopped when the back of his head collided with the corner of the low coffee table in the living room._

_ "Dalyn!!!" Dana screamed. Dalyn was on the floor, unconscious, blood seeping into the hardwood floor. Raker let go of his wife as he stared at his son in horror. In a split second the child had crumpled from a tiny yet commanding authority to the most fragile of creatures. Dana was on the ground cradling her little boy, tears streaming down her cheeks as Raker fled. _

_ Somehow Dana managed to get a doctor that night. Dalyn had a concussion-- and it was a bad one. The doctor didn't know if he would ever wake up. Dana had to lie to the doctor about how Dalyn had gotten hurt. But by then she was used to lying about injuries. Dalyn lay unconscious three days, Dana at his side. Raker avoided both of them, whether afraid of what he had done or merely afraid of what would happen to himself if Dalyn died, Dana never knew. When Dalyn woke up on the third day, he asked if Mama was all right, or if Daddy had hurt her again. It was then that Dana decided to get away. She packed two bags and saddled the horses and prepared to take Dalyn home to her parents. But just as she was about to leave, the doctor came with news that Raker had been in a fatal accident. Her husband was dead, the farm was hers, and Dalyn... her little Dalyn was safe from being hit ever again. _

_ But Dalyn was not safe from himself. Abuse runs in families and Dana swore she would never allow Dalyn to become his father...._

"That's a little harsh," Adelio piped up for the first time, bringing Dana out of her memories. He had come in from the study halfway through the conversation. "It's just a fight. Boys will be boys." 

Dana glared at him. "He's _my_ son. I will not stand for him fighting for _any_ reason." 

Adelio watched as his wife stormed off. "I don't think I'll ever understand her," he sighed. 

* * * 

Dalyn lay sprawled out on his bed, pillow balled under his head. 

"I don't get your mom," Soldra began. "It wasn't _your_ fault, and that punch was pretty good. Not great, but good for a school fight. If I were you, though, I would have knocked him unconscious instead of just breaking his nose," he commented, sitting next to Dalyn's face. 

"I don't know why I punched him at all," Dalyn mumbled to a shocked Soldra. 

"What?!" Soldra sputtered. "You were protecting that girl. That hoodlum was going to break her arm if you didn't stop him! It's quite normal to defend people." 

"No it isn't." 

"But you have no problem fighting as the Cavalier." 

"_That _is different." 

"How?!" 

"In those fights, I'm the Cavalier. He's a hero, he's supposed to defend people." Dalyn explained, rolling onto his back. 

"I still don't see the difference." 

"Well, I don't feel bad because the Cavalier acts differently than I do. It's very strange. We're the same person, and yet… it's hard to describe. Sometimes I wish I could be like the Cavalier while in normal life, suave and confident and not afraid to say what I think. But then, I'm afraid of him, too. He's so... intense and... focused. He also has an anger that I never knew I had. Punching Reggi today was something the Cavalier would do, not Dalyn." Dalyn rolled over so he faced away from Soldra. "That's probably not what you wanted to hear, Soldra. You seem to like the Cavalier more than me." His voice was sad, and carried traces of... regret?

Soldra gazed at him, quite honestly at a loss for words. What Dalyn described was strange. Soldra thought that the difference in personality was due to the mask, which allowed Dalyn to do the things he never could in daylight. But could there be something else behind it? Normal senshi and knights acted differently from their mortal forms, but normally it was because of the greater power. Soldra was puzzled. Dalyn might be making the feelings up. That was it; Dalyn was imagining it. Soldra was still puzzled as he tentatively climbed up Dalyn's side and nestled in the small of his back. 

"I'd like you better if you'd stop acting so silly." 

* * * 

The Nobles were meeting again. 

"It seems there is a perfect situation for our manipulation!" Krypton cried gleefully. 

"What is it?" Helon mewed, playing with a new ball of yarn someone had given her to shut her up. 

"I'm talking about the fact that Aurora has broken up with Reggi." The ball of yarn bounced across the table, followed by Helon, scattering papers everywhere. Neon rolled her eyes. Radon snickered. Krypton clenched a fist, struggling to contain her fury. 

"Since the Armored Senshi are on the prowl, it'll be safer to just send one."Krypton smiled sweetly. "Helon, would you be so kind?"

* * * 

After much pleading and begging and promising to be good, Dana allowed Dalyn to go act in the play. Not even stage make-up could cover all of the bruising on Dalyn's face. In the end, it really didn't matter, because the play went off with barely a hitch. 

"Oh, dear, sweet love!" Princess Réveura called. "I am betrothed to the hideous Lord Sorleh! Please, please do not leave me." The lines, however ridiculous they seemed, came out of Aurora's mouth like they were something she truly meant. It seemed as though she _belonged_ to that place far away and long ago. The audience watched in rapture as her stage presence spread, making the others believe their own lines. 

"I will protect you at all costs," Prince Dévoué asserted, holding her tight. "I could never let anything happen to you. Even if it costs me my life, my heart, my very soul, I shall protect thee," the prince whispered, letting her go. He turned to face Lord Sorleh. "I will fight thee for the hand of fair Réveura!" 

Lord Sorleh unsheathed his sword. "To the death, Prince Dévoué!" 

The two fought as the other characters watched in horror. Suddenly, the prince stumbled and fell. Sorleh was there, sword raised, ready for the killing blow-- but instead of finding Prince Dévoué, it found the heart of Réveura. She fell upon Prince Dévoué. "I love you," she managed to whisper. 

"NOOO!" Prince Dévoué cried. "This cannot be! I let thee die! I cannot live without thee, beloved Réveura! I will join thee in the sky, where perhaps we may find joy together!" With a sudden movement, he thrust the sword that had killed his love into his own breast. He collapsed and the curtain dropped. 

The audience started to cheer as the actors bowed. Not everyone was happy, though. In the back of the crowd, Reggi stood with a bandaged nose and two black eyes. On his chest dangled a necklace given to him by a woman with a strange giggle. 

"No one makes a fool of me, backwater," he growled at the smiling form of Dalyn, who was taking his applause. He darted behind the curtain and came back with a beautiful bouquet of starflowers and handed them to Aurora. Aurora looked at Dalyn, a wide smile on her lips. She said something, and Dalyn laughed. The curtains closed for the final time. "And no one even thinks of _touching_ my girl." With a smirk, he disappeared into the crowd. 

* * * 

Dalyn finished changing into his street clothes. There was a performance tomorrow night, too. With any luck, it would go off as well as the first performance had. Life was great, if he forgot the fact that he was grounded until his mother said he wasn't. Knowing his mom, he would be grounded for quite a long time. It was terribly nice of her to even let him come to the play. Dalyn sighed. "What did you think of the show, Soldra?" 

"Terrible, absolutely the worst piece of fiction ever written," the little green dragon growled. 

"I knew you liked it," Dalyn laughed, exiting the changing room and starting down the hall. His mother would be waiting for him in the parking lot. He stepped out into the cool night air. It seemed that no one ever took his little shortcut from the auditorium to the parking lot. He heard a muffled conversation far away, and someone laughing. 

Dalyn saw movement in the corner of his eye. A dark chill rippled down his back. 

"Who's there?" he called unsteadily. After a moment, Dalyn relaxed, sure he was imagining things. He continued to walk, trying to be nonchalant, but the feeling wouldn't go away. Then he saw the person, silhouetted in the darkness. 

"Backwater…" the shadow growled. Dalyn winced. It was Reggi coming for revenge. Why hadn't he taken the other way? 

"Hey, Reggi!" Dalyn grinned stupidly. "Long time no see… hehehe." Reggi didn't seem amused. "I'm really sorry about the nose. I honestly didn't mean to hit you." 

Reggi stalked forward. A dim light caught on the necklace, reflecting off the surface of a bruise-purple crystal. Dalyn looked at it with fear. _This will be interesting. _

"This isn't just about the fight," Reggi growled. "I'm talking about Aurora. She's _my_ girl, not yours, and she never will be yours." 

"You're probably right. I'll get back to you on that interesting idea," Dalyn tried to pacify him, knowing it wouldn't work. He glanced around for a place to transform. 

"You aren't going to get away this time, backwater." There was murder in Reggi's eyes as the necklace finally took hold. Dalyn watched as the terror of the school became the terror of the night. Like the rest of the monsters Dalyn had seen, this one looked like a wolf walking upright with dark black wings and something unholy in his eyes. This monster, however, was focused on smashing _Dalyn_ into little itty-bitty bits, _not_ the Cavalier. 

"I guess there's no sense in getting killed trying to stay a secret," Dalyn muttered. He dodged the first blow with an elegant back flip, landing in a crouch. A golden dagger with a blue gem pommel appeared in his hand. "Time to get serious. Solar Light Power, Make-Up!" 

* * * 

Aurora laughed at the stupid comment Misha made about her dress. Aurora hated changing into normal clothes after a performance. Sometimes, the costume people had to wait days before Aurora was done playing with whatever costume she had taken a fancy to. 

Kazz smelled the flowers Dalyn had given Aurora. She didn't like the implications of the flowers. _Aurora knows I like him. She won't betray me. I hope she won't,_ Kazz thought to herself. 

"I wonder where Canace is?" Aurora pondered. "She said she'd be here." 

"I thought I saw her earlier," Misha answered. "Maybe her mom said to go home right after it was over." 

"Probably," Kazz agreed. "From what I've heard about her mom, she sounds like a control freak." 

Aurora nodded. "You're right. Speaking of parents, have you seen mine?" 

"Yeah. I think they decided to talk to the new principal and some other teachers. Knowing your parents, they'll probably be there all night," Kazz said with a shrug. "Hey, anyway, have you seen the new staff member with the blue hair? What is it with strange colored-- Aurora, are you all right?" 

Aurora stared off into space with a strange look on her face. "Something feels weird," she whispered. 

"What is it?" Misha whispered. 

"It could be a psychic warning of evil approaching," Kazz said in awe. "There was a special on psychics on _Conspiracy Planet_ yesterday--" 

"It feels like someone is asking for help, but I can't tell…" Aurora whispered. She closed her eyes, focusing hard, then suddenly cried out in terrified shock. "He needs me!" With no other hesitation, Aurora ran off. 

"We'll go get your parents!" Kazz called uselessly. She turned to Misha. "Do you feel like we're sorta... _useless_... as sidekicks?" 

Misha rolled her eyes. 

* * * 

"This isn't going well, Soldra. Any suggestions?" the Cavalier grated, avoiding the grasp of the monster. The Cavalier wasn't doing well. There wasn't much he could do alone. He was more useful as a distracting rescuer than the main focus of a fight. _I wish Star Lost were here._ He thought. _Hell, at the moment I wish anyone but me was here. _

"No, not really! I'm the guy who's the size of a cat, remember?!" Soldra hissed, flying by invisibly. "But you _could_ try actually _using_ your sword." 

"I don't want to kill him!" 

"You don't have much choice in the matter!" 

The Cavalier took a fighting stance, blade ready. The monster stood still for a little bit, looking at him oddly. 

"C'mon monster! What, are you scared!!" 

"Of you? Never!" The monster threw a strange ball-like object at the Cavalier. The Cavalier easily dodged. 

"Was that a shamel ball?" the Cavalier asked in shock as it whizzed by. "You get points for creativity, but is that _all_ you've got?" 

As though in answer, Anti-Reggi launched a huge ball of energy straight at the Cavalier. 

_ Next time, I will _not_ ask that question. It always leads to trouble,_ the Cavalier thought as the ball of energy shot at him. _This is going to hurt. _

Suddenly, the Cavalier was thrown out of the way by a whirl of black, gold, and auburn. Both landed safely with a hard thud. They scrambled up, preparing for the next assault. 

"That was very strange," the Cavalier commented drily to Star Lost. "I believe it's supposed to be the other way around."

"Ah, but I believe in equal opportunity." Star Lost smiled. 

"Very true," The Cavalier answered, eyes tracking the monster as it panted for breath. "It seems that the last attack took something out of him." Star Lost nodded. 

"He's losing energy at an alarming rate," Soldra whispered in the Cavalier's ear. "But I doubt he is ready to give up." 

Anti-Reggi looked up, anger a red mist in his eyes. He screamed and launched another attack, slightly smaller than before, which Star Lost readily countered. 

"Star Nova Beam!!" 

"It must be nice to have an magic attack that actually does damage," the Cavalier muttered, grabbing Star Lost's arm and darting behind a piece of rubble. The monster looked angrier than ever. "Star Lost, you'd better heal him fast. Too may more of those energy attacks, and you won't have to worry about it." 

Star Lost nodded. "You'd better distract him, though." 

"Don't worry, that's one thing I'm actually good at." The Cavalier darted away. 

Aurora had to stifle a giggle at some of the stupid insults the Cavalier used between dodges. After she was sure that the monster was thoroughly distracted, she stepped out. 

"Star Light Purification!" 

The silver ribbons of light expelled the blackness surrounding the monster, and a boy fell forward. 

"Reggi?" she whispered, rushing to his side. But as she straightened him out, she realized that she wasn't as devastated as she should have been. She was upset, yes, a little afraid, a little disappointed, but she did not have the mournful girlfriend feeling. _Do I feel this way just because I broke up with him? _

In the midst of sorting through her emotions, the Cavalier called her back to reality. "I didn't get to say it earlier, but thank you for coming," he said softly, a small smile on his lips. 

Star Lost stood up and walked toward him, a little apprehensive of what he would say. After what he had said last time, she wouldn't be surprised by anything, including proposal. The truly frightening thing was, she wasn't sure that she would say no. 

"Cavalier, I've been thinking of what you said last time we met," Star Lost started awkwardly. 

The Cavalier took a deep breath. "And…?" 

Star Lost knotted her fingers together, blushing and looking away from those piercing blue eyes. "I'm glad you think you love me, but I'm not so sure I love you. We've barely met. I don't really know who you are, and you don't know who I am. I'm really grateful for those times you came to my rescue, and I'm starting to like you and all, but--" 

"Star Lost," the Cavalier whispered delicately. "I understand. I was far too hasty in telling you that. But it has been said, and that's how I will always feel." 

"But I don't…" Star Lost trailed off as the Cavalier gave her a delicate, sweet promise of a kiss. Star Lost looked into his gorgeous blue eyes, and at that moment she would have committed to anything. 

"Good-bye, my angel of the stars." 

Star Lost stood there dumbfounded, watching his cloak ripple behind him as he walked away. Her parents came in, led by Kazz and Misha. She looked at them and smiled. 

"Everything's all right and back to normal!" She beamed as though she had just won the Emine Award for best actress. "We took care of it." 

"Who's we?" Star Knight Kalor asked firmly. "Not those Armored Senshi who seem to follow you around?" 

"No, the Cavalier." She wanted to shout his name and dance in circles, so great was her inexplicable joy. 

"Really?" Kalor mused thoughtfully, then muttered to his wife, "That might be even worse." 

Sailor Star Mera looked at her husband, scrunching up her face. "Don't be so negative. We'll get the story out of her tomorrow." 

* * * 

On a rooftop nearby, two armor-clad girls stood watching as Reggi's parents picked up their bedraggled son. 

"It seems we're late." Damara glared at the other. 

"I told you that it wasn't urgent and we _could_ wait in line. I didn't say we _had_ to," Sava sniffed, popping a handful of popcorn in her mouth. 

Damara rolled her eyes and sighed. _I can't wait until Hilda's better_. 

"C'mon, Sava, let's go home. There isn't much we can do here." With that, she spun on her heel and disappeared into the night. 

  



End file.
